Missing Piece
by TeddybearluvsSexy
Summary: Follow Draco's daughter Lyra with the help of Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, and Jared Dudley as they are on the search for a piece that may be able to find the answers she seek. HP/GW, LM/NM, DM/TD, DM/HG, RW/LB Warning, There are physical abuse is is a Dramione fanfiction just to be clear. Aesthetic owns to safewordisdevilsnare Thank you for her help. :)
1. Prologue

All rights belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any characters.

/Author Note/

 **Beta is CuppaTea90** please give her credit as she had been awesome to work with. I also want to note the following to the readers. Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, died at the age of 16 when he tried his hand at making a Horcrux. There were no wars, Harry's parents are still alive. Bellatrix and all dark wizards are in Azkaban for crimes against the Wizarding community and the use of dark magic. Please note this also brings up the fact the Longbottoms are also alive too. Bellatrix didn't get to them as she and the following dark wizards: Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Bartemius Crouch Jr were in Azkaban at the time.

-/-

Prologue

The rain was coming down pretty hard, it didn't seem like it was going to let up. Lyra's feet hurt and she had no idea how far she'd walked. She ran to a bus shelter up ahead to shelter from the rain, she sat there trying to stop shivering. She opened her rucksack to look for a blanket, but everything she touched was wet. Tears ran from her eyes as her mother's voice rang in her ears, _"You are worthless little scum, not even worthy to be around this family. You are nothing you don't even deserve to sit, stand and be around your father, brother and I. You are nothing! You should be a house elf the way you are sniffling, just like Dobby"._ Lyra tucked her hands underneath her armpits as she felt herself shiver harder.

"Hey sweetie, hey. It's okay, where are your parents?" A rough voice asked her softly. Lyra looked up to a strange woman stood scratching at her arms. Lyra tried to scoot away from the strange woman but she just knelt down in front of her.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Look, why don't you come with me, we'll get you out of those wet clothes and into some warm, dry ones. I make a mean hot chocolate; would you like that?" She said as she held her palm out to Lyra. A few minutes passed as Lyra thought about taking her hand, she wanted to be warm and this woman may take her further away from her mother and keep her safe. Even though she was a stranger, Lyra couldn't help but feel this lady would help her.

Finally, Lyra grasped the bizarre's lady hand. "You can call me Mia, okay. May I ask your name?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Lyra retorted back. A laugh rang out in the air.

"Your parents would be proud for not talking to me. Hey, don't cry. Dry those crocodile tears now, I think with your tears and this rain the park might form a lake, don't you think?" A small giggle came out of Lyra's mouth as she wiped her tears away.

"I'm going to take my jacket off ok? I'm going to have you put it on you to keep you dry until we get to my place. I'm going to carry you, but first, let's put your rucksack back on. Okay." Mia unzipped her jacket and helped Lyra into it. When they were ready, Mia made sure Lyra was covered as best as possible in her jacket.

They stepped out of the shelter and Lyra held on tight as she jostled to and fro in Mia's arms. When they arrived safely at a rundown apartment complex, Mia placed Lyra on the ground. "Okay, sweetie. I'm going to need you to be quiet for a bit okay." As she planted a finger on her lips with a nod from Lyra, she led Lyra quietly inside.

Lyra felt the walls shake and heard a man and a woman groaning and moaning as she passed the door. She looked up at Mia and tightened the jacket around her arms, she felt a bit safer being near Mia. She heard loud noises behind another door they passed, where she heard a woman crying and a man shouting, followed by a glass shattering. Lyra's ears perked up as she remembered her parents fighting and she tried to turn away, Mia stopped her, "Hey, it's okay. We are almost there sweetie, a few more doors okay. Then we can get you in something dry and some hot chocolate." Mia told Lyra as she held her hand.

Lyra watched Mia as she patted herself down, then with a flick of her fingers she turned to her. "One second, I just need to get my keys" Mia said softly as she leaned down to Lyra opening a zipper on the front of the jacket. Mia pulled out something shiny that had lots of weird shapes that made a noise as Mia moved them towards the door, putting one of them in a hole. Back home you just used the handle to open the door.

Entering into the flat, Mia lay Lyra on the tattered sofa and went to change her own wet clothes. When she returns, Lyra was fast asleep. Mia watched the little girl snore softly on the couch, for some odd reason, and she really didn't know why, she wanted to help the little girl.

Sometime later, she went to the kitchen to find something to feed the girl, finding barely had anything except for milk, cereal, and chocolate in the cabinets. She decided to go make the hot chocolate she promised at the bus stop, knowing the loud voices had made the girl scared.

When Mia heard a shuffling noise come from the front room, she leaned against the wall and she watched the little girl stretch up and rub her eyes. She waited for the girl to recognize her surroundings and when their eyes connected, she walked forwards with the hot chocolate and placed it on the side table.

"Hi, hot chocolate nice and warm."

The little girl stared at Mia she blinked for a couple minutes until, speaking so softly that it took a second to hear the girl, "Miss Mia, is there a toilet somewhere I need the bathroom?"

Smiling kindly Mia held out her hand, "of course, sweetheart. Follow me." She led the little girl to the room and she turned around to go back to the front room.

As soon as she had finished, Lyra rushed back to the living room as she wanted to drink the hot chocolate on the table. She noticed Miss Mia was sitting on the couch drinking from a cup and so she did the same, picking up her cup, she blew softly like she was taught by her father. Taking a dainty sip, she felt the warmth wash throughout from head to toe and smiled. Laughing softly Miss Mia inquired "Yummy then?"

Not wanting to be impolite she nodded her head, "Thank you Miss Mia" replied. "Sweetie, may I ask why you were out at the park all alone? Were you lost? Have you run away from home?" Mia asked with concern in her eyes.

While Lyra didn't say much to Mia about her predicament, sitting quietly with her eyes on the floor, Mia already had an idea on what happened. "I think you ran away from home sweetie. From the looks of it, you ran away from someone at home. Am I right? Your cheek is now a little swollen and you're very small to be out on your own. But I want you to know it takes huge courage to fight back in knowledge. To do that you read, absorb all you can so when you're ready to fight back you can spit out what you learn."

oOoOoOo

A couple of hours later, Mia and Lyra stood in front of the police station. It was raining softly and neither wanted to let go of the other's hand. Mia turned to face Lyra and knelt down to eye level. "Sweetie, I want you to go in there tell them your name okay. They are going to help you." She took off a necklace that had a pendant with an engagement ring beside it. "I want you to keep this okay. This will protect you from any harm. I'm going to have you keep my jacket to keep you warm and safe."

"Will we see each other again, Miss Mia?" Lyra asked, Mia hung her head, she bit her lip and shook her head. "No. I don't think we will. But if we do you, don't contact me. Okay? You may not believe this, you are a very bright and don't ever let anyone, I mean _anyone_ say you're not." Mia grasped Lyra's hands firmly looking into her eyes, "Okay? I know you rarely spoke at my place, but I figure that someone is abusing you. This is why I am giving you my necklace, to keep you safe. I'm not a perfect person, I lost my children years ago. It was my fault, what happened to my family and now I'm paying the price. But I hope that by helping you, I can make things better for somebody. Now go on, sweetheart, they will help you." Mia placed a kiss on Lyra's cheek, and hugged her tightly before nudging her gently towards the door.

Lyra turned around one last time, and Miss Mia waved. She walked through the doors and up to a woman in a cap sat at the desk. With a final glance at the doors she stopped for a moment to tuck Miss Mia's necklace under her shirt, "I'll find you Miss Mia to thank you for helping me" she whispered.

-/-

Miss Mia watched her go inside as she rubbed and scratched at her arms. She felt an ached inside her chest as she knew deep down inside she did a good thing. A quick pivot and she headed back to her apartment where a bag of crack waiting for her to be smoked. The young girl had stirred something inside of her. Mia knew she was heading down terrible road, but maybe with this little assistance from the girl, she could get help and her change her ways.

-/-

Two weeks later...

Mia sat on her bed as her hands were shaking her breathing were labored. She knew she needed her next fix soon, her eyes were already getting antsy. Her friend Tanya had told her to find her at the pub down the street for another hit, but it came with a price. She looked up at a photograph of a man and a few people around them. Tears fell from her face as she knew her life, the way it is now was her fault, she only had herself to blame.


	2. Chapter 1

I also want to note the following to the readers. Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, died at the age of 16 when he tried his hand at making a Horcrux. There were no wars, Harry's parents are still alive. Bellatrix and all dark wizards are in Azkaban for crimes against the Wizarding community and the use of dark magic. Please note this also brings up the fact the Longbottoms are also alive too. Bellatrix didn't get to them as she and the following dark wizards: Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Bartemius Crouch Jr were in Azkaban at the time. Disclaimer, J.K. Rowling is the rightful owner of the Harry Potter series. I am the owner of the plot alone and a few characters. Thank you. :) Please as a warning along in this chapter may be sensitive to physical abuse. Thank you again.

Chapter 1

Lyra sat with her fellow classmates in the Great Hall as they were waiting for their name to be called to the front to get their diploma. Her twin brother Scorpius sat next to her, Lyra was older than him by a minute. She turned to the back to look for her father, she finally spotted him seated by her grandparents. Lyra noticed that her mother wasn't there and in a way she was happy that she hadn't come to the ceremony as she wasn't ready to see her. She did remember her father telling Scorpius and her that her mother was needed in Russia to assist her sister.

oOoOoOo

When Lyra and her brother were only 3 years of age, they had been playing hide and seek. It had been Lyra's turn to hide, and she had run into her parents room to hide under the bed, she had walked in on her mother having sex, but at the time she didn't know what was going on.

-/-/- Flashback-/-/-

 _Lyra was only three years old when she had ran away from her house elf Penny. She had tricked Penny into playing hiding and seek with her along with her twin brother Scorpius. Lyra searched high and low and as far as she could to find the greatest wonderful hiding spot from Penny. Lyra recognized the door of her mother's office and she thought to herself that neither Penny nor Scorpius would ever think that she would be inside. When she had slipped into the room, she saw her mother sitting at her desk where she usually took care of committee work with her nana Cissa. Lyra was about to skip over to her mother when she heard noises. She had stopped right away, her eyes big and wide as she noticed that someone was with her mother making noises as well. She saw her Uncle Marcus kissing her mother just like how her father would kiss her mother. Lyra was quite confused about the whole thing so that she had jumped when her mother's voice had rang out in the room. She felt her hair stand up as she saw her mother whisper to Uncle Marcus. Uncle Marcus stood to the side as her mother opened a drawer by her desk and then walked towards Lyra. Lyra knew from the look her mother gave her that she was in trouble and she then saw the stick in her mother's hand. Starting to tear up she felt hands wrap around her arms to turn her around and then she had felt her mother pull her trousers and diaper down. The first smack was the hardest and toughest, afterwards a whoosh sound kept coming after. Tears ran down Lyra's face she tried her hardest to squirm away from Uncle Marcus who was holding her down on his lap while her mother smacked her with the thin bamboo stick. No matter how much she cried out, her mother never stopped._

 _Lyra doesn't know when it ended, but she had woken up in bed with her bum sore. Her father sat by her side as he inquired why she was hiding from her mother and brother as they were searching for her. She tried to explain to her father that her mother was with Uncle Marcus, however, he didn't listen and later on Lyra was used to her father never listening to her when she talked about her mother._

 _When her mother had found out about Lyra explaining what she had saw that day to her father, her mother again spanked her again with the thin bamboo stick as she yelled "No one wants a Liar Lyra in the Manor." her mother ranted on that she was a worthless, spineless, little human being, not even a human being a house elf. You should be a house elf maybe be the next Dobby._

 _-/-/-_ Flashback _/-/-/-_

She'd innocently told her father about seeing her mother's friend and her mother in the bedroom. Her father confronted her mother with the Lyra's story. Her mother had of course denied the whole thing, pointing to Lyra she shouted that Lyra was just seeing attention. . Her father was skeptical but accepted that Lyra must have been mistaken.

Lyra got spanked by her mother later that night and told not to come out of her room. She cried into pillow for hours, her brother crawled over to comfort her and quieten her down. Over the next two years she kept catching her mother and her lover, but never said a single thing. Her mother knew when Lyra had seen them and she always blamed her for the failings of her parent's relationship. One day her father came home early from a cancelled meeting and he had caught his wife in bed with her lover. Her father came waltzing in the room to hug her and apologies for not believing her. But after years of her mother telling her so, Lyra felt like it was her fault for what happened between them.

For weeks after that her parents always fought, her mother would leave, and her father stayed behind stressed and tense from the fight. She would at times wake up from the fights and lay awake trying her best not to blame herself. Sometimes it was so terrible that Lyra would stay up late listening to her parent's argue and cry herself to sleep, hearing her name brought up in their fights. Scorpius would sneak into her room to comfort her, but the honest truth was that she wished he didn't; it made her feel worse for putting him through it too.

Lyra doesn't really remember much about when the abused started, but she does remember when she was a babe.

-/-/-Flashback-/-/-

 _Lyra wasn't able to nap like her brother did as he was always asleep the instant their mother had given them a bottle to drink. Her mother was frustrated with her as she was unable to nap, she had whispered to her that if she didn't sleep she would kill the little demon spawn that she was of her marriage. Lyra of course didn't understand a single word that was said from her mother but she noticed her mother's face had turned different. Then she was crying instantly from a pain that she had no idea from where it had come from . One incident came to mind was when Lyra and Scorpius were playing with their brooms. Scorpius had gone inside as he needed to go potty. Penny took him to the toilets as her mother watched Lyra play on the grass while waiting for her brother. Lyra wasn't too keen on a broom until her mother had picked her up and placed her on her broom while she squealed with enjoyment as the wind whipped through her face. When they had got very far up Lyra had turned to her mother with joy in her face, but she saw a disgusted look on her mother's face. Lyra felt something terrible in her tummy as she felt her mother let go of her. She had woken up to her mother staring down at her telling her what a filthy little girl she was and that she didn't deserve to sleep in the same room as her brother. Even her brother was more clean, more precious, and more special than Lyra was; as she was just nothing but a filthy child._

 _Sometimes her mother didn't spank her solely with the thin bamboo stick as she had become creative with her methods so as to be sure not to leave marks. But her favorite was the thin bamboo stick. When she returned home from running away her mother didn't do anything until a month later. Lyra was strapped to a chair where her mother would watch her eat Penny's feces that Lyra was forced to collect and held Lyra's face in it. But that was not until she was older. A few times she was to kneel on a small area where grain of rice was. Her mother told her to stay there until she was told to get up. Most times Lyra had kneeled there for almost three hours max._

When her mother was around, Lyra didn't feel like she was part of the family. Her mother would put her down all the time, telling her that she was not worthy to be around them. If it was just the two of them in the room, she would taunt, tease and belittle Lyra.

At only five years old, Lyra decided to run away, her mother's emotional and physical abuse had gotten so bad that she felt afraid and didn't want to be at home anymore. Sat alone in a bus shelter in the pouring rain she was found by a crack addict on her way home to get her fix. The woman gave Lyra a cup of hot chocolate and Lyra had stayed with the woman for a couple of hours until the woman took Lyra to the steps of a nearby police station. She gave Lyra a black leather jacket twice her size and a necklace, the woman told her to go inside and explain who she was. Lyra didn't want to leave but with an extra nudge from the woman she said goodbye and walked through the doors. She had sat in the police station until some man came up to pick her up and take her back to her family. Her dad scooped her up in a hug before lecturing her about running away and how scared they all were.

Lyra always remembered the woman telling her "It takes huge courage to fight back in knowledge. To do that you read, absorb all you can so when you're ready to fight back you can spit out what you learn". Lyra tried to live by that and had read every book that she could get access to..." There were other things the lady had said, but that one made her feel safe and secure. For some reason, though she didn't understand why, she'd never told her family about staying with the woman, and when they had asked her about the jacket, Lyra had said a kind lady gave it to her and refused to let her father take it away. Lyra had kept the necklace hidden, something told her not to let her father ever see it.

A nudge from her side jolted her back to the present and she turned around to face the front. She watched as the headmaster spoke, congratulating them all on their achievements, Lyra could feel her palms become sweaty. Her brother grabbed one of her hands and gave it a tight squeeze before flashing her a grin. Hearing her name ring out Lyra stood, heart racing and walked towards the front of the hall. Shaking hands with the headmaster, she turned toward her fellow classmates, family, and friends, her face flushed as she smiled briefly before hurrying back to her seat.

-/-/-

Lyra searched the crowd for the platinum blonde hair of her father, spotting him she immediately ran towards him. As she reached him, he spread his arms out and wrapped them around her. Taking a deep sniff of her father's aroma of parchments and his favorite cologne, she closed her eyes as she felt somewhat secure in his arms. With a peck on her temple he released her and she stepped away.

"Congratulations sweetie. I'm very proud of you." Draco told her with a broad smile. Lyra nodded at her father, returning his smile and turned to her grandparents. Her grandfather gave her a proud nod, she was his little gem. She let out a laugh as she felt a tap on her shoulder and was crushed in a bear hug by her best friend Rose Weasley, easily identifiable by her perfume.

"Hey, Malfoy! We are free! Free from classes! Free from lessons! Free from professors! Free from Hogwarts!" Rose squealed with glee as Lyra untangled herself. She rolled her eyes at her friend as she did a mini dance shuffle with her cousin Albus Potter.

Scorpius bumped shoulders with Lyra "They are acting weird again" .

"Leave them alone, they're just having fun!" Lyra laughed, nudging him back. "Scorpius! Come on and join our festivities" Albus called out to him. Lyra rolled her eyes with a smile as she watched her brother walk over to Albus as they jumped and high fived. Lyra just stood there watching them make goofs of themselves.

-/-/-

Lucius grinned as he watched his grandson dancing with the Potter's son and Weasley's daughter. His granddaughter stood on the side with a blank, detached expression. She was too much like her father when he was younger, he too had worn no expression, keeping everything on the inside. Lucius partially blamed himself for instilling it in Draco at an early age, and sadly it seemed that his granddaughter Lyra had picked up the Malfoy trait as well.

He couldn't believe she had walked to a muggle park that was nowhere near the Manor. When did this happen?

Lucius knew his daughter-in-law was emotionally and physically abusing Lyra and when he had realized, he wanted to make her suffer. Every time he brought it to his son's attention, he was immediately shot down, Draco refused to believe his wife was capable of such things. He also knew that his daughter-in-law was cheating on his son, but his son didn't take him seriously just like he didn't with Lyra. .

"What's wrong Lu?", Cissa asked noticing his clouded expression. He nodded towards where his granddaughter still stood. Narcissa looked to her grandchildren, her eyes landing on Lyra. Her heart ached and without a word she walked towards Lyra. Smiling fondly at Lyra she pulled her into a hug.

Narcissa had lost her older sister Bella to Azkaban and her other older sister Andy to exile for the foolishness of marrying a muggleborn. She was able to reconcile with Andy later when she had married Lucius, and they had met Andy with her husband and daughter, even with the upbringing she had learning that pureblood was the way and that muggleborns were nothing but dirt. Lucius and her had gotten to know Teddy, Andy's husband who was a muggle-born. Narcissa watched as her granddaughter relaxed a bit then turned stiff turned around as she found her son talking to Scorpius. Who turns stiff here ? Lyra or Narcissa?

-/-/-

Harry watched his son dance around with his friends. He couldn't believe the fact he was best of friends with his tormentor's son. His eyes watched the Malfoy girl, she had brown wavy hair pinned up away from her face which held no emotion at all. He was pretty sure he knew the reason behind it. He remembered 12 years ago when he was only a rookie Auror he'd got a tip from his cousin Dudley that there was a child hanging around with the neighborhood crackhead. Harry found the child safely in the arms of a detective at the police station. He explained to the detective that he was a friend of the family and he showed them proof of the child. As Harry held the little girl, he had recognized the jacket and found the smell of it familiar. He had a feeling who the crackhead was, and he had checked the jacket to be sure. There on the back of the collar read 'Property of Jean Wilkins'.

"Honey, is everything ok?" Ginny asked Harry as she came over and kissed him on the cheek. Nodding he grabbed her hand, "Let's head off to your mum's for dinner." Harry thought about what he had saw, he had a gut instinct that Lyra and Scorpius may be Hermione's children. Then Tracy wasn't really their mother, she may not have even been engaged to Malfoy. When Lyra ran away from the Malfoys when she was five, he remembered Malfoy was much more devastated than Tracy was who had a smug look on her face. When he returned Lyra the following morning, Malfoy had tears running down his face as he clutched his little girl. Lyra was sniffling to hiding her face in her father's arm, but when she saw Tracy, she had looked terrified and like she wanted to get away..

"Hey dad, I invited Scorpius and Lyra's family over to grandma's place for dinner." Albus interrupted Harry's train of thought as he bound over. "I got twitchy, I heard that the ferret will be coming over to mum's for dinner." Ron laughed out loud as he joined them. Harry rolled his eyes at him with a shake of his head, "Nice one Albus, come on."

-/-/-

Please review and comment. I take all kinds of criticism. Thank you. Be patient in this story as everything will make sense by the end of the story. :) I want to thank as she beta read this chapter.

-/-/-


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lyra sat underneath the big tree, watching the lights twinkle from the dinner party. She played with the necklace that she had for almost 12 years now. It soothed her mind when she was unsettled about something or feeling uncomfortable about her surroundings. She watched everyone in their own crowd chatting with one another. Her grandparents were talking to Rose's grandparents, while her father was speaking to Rose's father. Scorpius was over on the other side with Albus, Teddy, James and a few others playing some sort of game.

"Do you mind if I sit with you" Lyra looked up and saw that it was Mrs. Potter, Albus's mum. "Sure, of course." She shuffled over.

"Lyra, is everything okay? You seem unhappy about something." Mrs. Potter asked.

"I'm okay, just out of my element I guess. I'm not used to all this honestly." Lyra replied, "Yeah my family is quite overwhelming at first. But after a while, they grow on you. I know one of my best friends used to feel the way you're feeling now, overwhelmed with everyone so that she used to sit in the corner until I came to her side. Then we started to chat like there was no tomorrow and then we became best of friends." Mrs. Potter tried to cover up her tears with a laugh. "I'm sorry, I always tear up when I think or speak about her."

Lyra didn't know what to say to that so she patted Mrs. Potter on the shoulder. "May I ask what happened to her?" she asked. She stopped patting when she noticed Mr. Potter was coming over with a strange look on his face, "Umm, will you excuse me please?" Lyra stood up brushed off her butt and wrapped her jacket closer to her.

Meanwhile, Draco watched his daughter leave as the Potters headed over to Rose Weasley. He looked back over to them as he saw Potterette crying he assume over Albus while Potter was comforting her.

"Hey Malfoy, now the kids are out of the Manor. What are they going to be doing now?" Ron asked and Draco looked over at Weasley. "Lyra is going to go traveling, and my son will be following me into the family's business. However, I do wish she would stay and take over the business instead of my son. Yours?" "Honestly, with Rose I have no idea what her plans are. She hasn't told Lav or me at all what she wants yet." They both watched their girls stand next to the boys watching as they passed the quaffle back and forth.

"Lyra, what are your plans for the summer?" Rose inquired, she was thinking how she hadn't made a decision yet on whether to work or hang out with her parents yet.

"I am going to go traveling, but the truth is Rose I want to find someone in the muggle world. I promised myself that I would and you're welcome to come and join me, but please don't tell your parents. My father doesn't know, and I would like to keep it that way. Although, I am supposedly meant to be learning the ropes of the family business, but at the moment I don't want too." Lyra responded to Rose as she watched Hugo do a trick with the quaffle before throwing it to Scorpius. "Sounds like an adventure. Is your brother tagging with us or is this going to be girls thing?" Rose asked. "No, he going to learn the business. But when I get back it will be my turn I believe." Lyra replied.

-/-

A couple of weeks had passed from the dinner party at the Weasley Burrow when Lyra packed a rucksack and her trunk. She brought everything that she would need with her and to be sure that she didn't forget anything she did a double check on her list. She checked the time as she wanted to be sure she had enough time to eat something and to bring enough food with her.

Now that everything was packed Lyra went to the fireplace where she found her family waiting for her to say goodbye. No words were said between them as Narcissa stepped forward. She enfolded her into her arms "Write to me on your discoveries please?" Narcissa told her. She nodded at her grandma and then she was hugged from her side by her grandfather. "Lyra take this. It is a ring to let us know if you are in danger and in need of help, it will port you to us." Lucius whispered to her. Lyra's brows formed together as she was confused and wanted to argue that she will be okay. "Sweetie, just don't argue with me please I'm going to miss my favorite girl." With a nod, she turned to face her brother and father "Hey you better take lots of photos especially of the woman." Scorpius told Lyra.

She turned to look at her father and felt him embrace her in a hug "Sweetie, why does it feel like that you are growing up too fast. I don't like it in all honesty, I know I haven't been the greatest dad in the world but I'm so proud of you sweetie don't ever forget that, and don't forget that I love you." Draco told her as he gave her a kiss on her temple. Lyra nodded at him with no words, she walked to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder and flung it into the flames. Just before she stepped in she turned to face her family, nodding again she stepped into the green flames shouting out her destination. Lyra landed at Leaky Cauldron, she stepped out brushing the soot off of her clothes. Looking around she noticed there were only a few patrons and then she spotted Mrs. Abbott-Longbottom wiping a couple of tables down. She quickly headed outside to meet with Rose who was waiting for her with Albus.

"Hey, Lyra, ready for this shindig to get started?" Albus asked. She rolled her eyes as she looked at Rose. "He is our muscle guy, we need someone to protect us and as he had nothing to do, I invited him along to keep him busy, His best friend your brother, will be busy learning the ropes of the business." Rose told Lyra. They both looked over at Albus as he was busy staring at a witche's bottom.

Lyra smacked his arm and he jumped, shocked by being hit, he rubbed his arm ruefully. She rolled her eyes, "Okay, I'm going to head over to the Gringott's to get a few things, and then I shall meet you back here. Let's say 15 minutes?" "Sounds good to me. I'll head over to Flourish and Blotts to grab a few things in case we forgot something. Albus, why don't you go with Lyra and see if you want to grab some things from your vault." Rose told Albus as she nodded at Lyra.

They split up to grab what they needed and soon everything was gathered. They met up outside the Leaky Cauldron and as it was only midmorning they decided to apparate to the train station as it was flooded with people. Lyra and Rose tried to blend in with everyone there as they had had only limited time being around muggles. They soon reached the platforms of 9 and 10 and after a quick look they ran into the middle of a pillar to be at platform 9¾.

The red train was sitting on the track as it was for them to board. It still looked exactly the same as when they had ridden the train just a month ago.. "Didn't really think I'd be back on this train to go back to Hogwarts," Albus exclaimed to the girls. Lyra looked outside as she played with her necklace.

•••/••• Flashback •••/•••

" _Hi, I'm here to enter my vault, sir." "Ah, yes. Your name please." The goblin stared down at Lyra with a sneer on his face. "Lyra Malfoy" she replied, she never knew why but she felt like the goblins despised her more than her own family did. "Miss Malfoy, it has come to our attention that you have a separate vault other than the Malfoy family vault. Would you like to access this vault?" The goblin asked her. Lyra was shocked, that was news to her, she didn't really know what to do or say. "Uhm, may I ask who opened this account please?" Lyra asked. "From what the paper says, it was Hermione Granger." The goblin replied. Lyra didn't know who that was or even heard the name._

 _Something inside her told her to open it as she would find what she was looking for. At a nod from Lyra a parchment and quill was pushed toward to her. She took a quick look at what the paper said before she signed it._

 _Lyra and the goblin rode the wagon, twisting and turning down to this new vault that she had. They stopped and the goblin had waited for Lyra to step off. "You need to place your hand on the door for it to open." The goblin told her. But she turned to the goblin, "I have no knowledge of this vault." He narrowed his eyes at her and stepped off the cart stood in front of her. "Your hand please."_

 _She stuck her hand out to him where he dragged his finger across her palm where he closed her hand into a fist. He gave nod when the task was finished, she didn't understand then she realized what needed to be done. She turned to the door where she placed her bloody palm on the vault door then long roll of clicks rang. Finally, the door swung slowly opened as she saw a large pile of gold on the side along with a Hogwarts trunk. Along the wall there was a dresser with a photo album and a few jewelry pieces on top._

 _Lyra couldn't believe her eyes when she finally found the reason why she always felt that her family wasn't her family. Lyra was staring at one of the photos that was on the dresser. She walked closer and saw a picture of a woman who had the same eyes as her and the same curls to her hair. Her father had always told her it was from his side, but she had never believed him. She saw a picture of a woman stood in front of her father as their hands caressed the woman's abdomen. Her father was happy his eyes had sparkled, Lyra never ever in her entire life ever saw her father smile like that. She wondered who the woman was and why it was in this vault, this particular vault that was now hers. Who was this Granger woman and why did she have access to it?_

 _Her hands glided against the drawer and as her finger passed a bump she stopped instantly. She stared at the button and not knowing what to expect, she pressed the button down. A click from the corner of the dresser and a small drawer opened, she pulled it out gently. There was a thick book inside the drawer in a corner, Lyra worked her fingers inside to slide the book out. It was a black average sized book that was covered in dust. A blow from Lyra caused the dust to scatter across the dresser. She wiped gently against the book and discovered that it was in fact a journal._

•••/•••/••• End of Flashback •••/•••/•••

Lyra felt a jolt from the train, as she looked around \she noticed that he train had stopped as they had arrived at Hogwarts already, she must have fell asleep without realizing. Rose and Albus were already gathering their things when she looked up. They stepped down from the train once they had collected all of their belongings. A quick flick of their wands and their trunks had shrunk to the size of a chocolate bar which they then placed in their pockets.

"We're going to head up to Hogwarts to speak to the Headmaster first and then we will go from there," Lyra said out loud. "Lyra, I know I am just tagging along, but what are we or specifically are you doing or looking for?" Albus asked Lyra, she licked her lips and turned to Albus. "When I had run away from home a woman had saved me from the rain. I don't remember much of what had happened in that time period. I am hoping with the help of Headmistress McGonagall she can answer some of my questions. I know it is a long run searching for that woman, but my gut is telling me she is out there and that Headmistress McGonagall can assist me." Lyra responded to Albus as she stared up at Hogwarts in the far distance. Rose and Albus stared at each other wordlessly for a moment and then Albus nodded to Rose as she wrapped her arm around Lyra's shoulder.

Please give the applause to Mrs. Haloona as she beta read. Much love to her. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I also want to note the following to the readers. Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, died at the age of 16 when he tried his hand at making a Horcrux. There were no wars, Harry's parents are still alive. Bellatrix and all dark wizards are in Azkaban for crimes against the Wizarding community and the use of dark magic. Please note this also brings up the fact the Longbottoms are also alive too. Bellatrix didn't get to them as she and the following dark wizards: Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Bartemius Crouch Jr were in Azkaban at the time. Disclaimer, J.K. Rowling is the rightful owner of the Harry Potter series. I am the owner of the plot alone and a few characters. Thank you. :) Please as a warning along in this chapter may be sensitive to physical abuse. Thank you again.

0_0_0_0_0

"From my understanding Miss Malfoy you wish to use the pensieve to view an old memory from 12 years ago, am I correct?" Headmistress McGonagall asked as she sat at her desk and stared at the three students. Lyra nodded as she licked her lips "Yes please headmistress. I would like to thank you for helping me." Lyra stated.

Headmistress McGonagall stared at her three former students, she knew Lyra was not a troublemaker student unlike her brother and the two other students present. She had a feeling this may help Lyra find closure of whatever it was that she was searching for. Lyra resembled someone who had been like a daughter to McGonagall, but she had gone missing. McGonagall had never believed the fact that she was dead. She was still out there somewhere, doing what she does best,fighting for rights and believing in what she believes in.

"Okay, Miss Malfoy I will let you go ahead and use the pensieve. Please follow me. Before I let you three begin, I would like to know the outcome of this. Can I also please ask you to stay out of trouble in the future. I have a feeling Mr Potter and Miss Weasley will be a great asset in helping you look However, like their father's trouble will always follow." Headmistress McGonagall told Lyra as she gave her a single nod. She stood up to and went to the corner of the room where a dresser stood. She touched the top it with her wand and they watched as a pensive popped out.

"I will come back with some tea and biscuits in a short while." McGonagall told them. Lyra stepped towards the pensieve and let her fingers sweep over it. She pulled out a vial from her pocket, looked at it for a few moments and then poured into the bowl. Rose and Albus watched as the content swirled round the bowl, they both looked at one another and then each grabbed one of Lyra's hands. The three of them dipped their head in the pensieve and disappeared inside.

They landed in Malfoy Manor with a bump. The three of them turned their heads where they found a woman who they recognized as Lyra's mother. She was berating 5 year old Lyra who had her palms out showing where her knuckles had dried blood on them. When the woman was finished they saw her slap Lyra hard across the face and then point to the door. Lyra walked back to her room with her head down and she ran to the closet still sniffling. Tears ran down her face as much as she tried to wipe them away with her hands. The clock on the wall read midnight. They watched as Lyra stomped her way to the bed where she took out a rucksack out. Opening the rucksack, she went back to the closet and grabbed a few clothes. She heard a noise but when she looked up there was nothing there. Little Lyra hurried to pack everything in her rucksack and left after one quick glance around the room.

The memory shifted and the three of them found themselves in the park with the weather raining down hard. They were not able to see where she had gone, but they could hear a sniffle in the distance. They soon found little Lyra sitting on a bench getting drenched in the rain. From the corner of their eye, they could see a woman walk out from the bushes. She rubbed her arm as she looked around and saw little Lyra. They watched as the woman spoke to Lyra and then followed them both back to an apartment complex. The woman placed Lyra on a couch before disappearing into what they assumed was her bedroom. Little Lyra was sniffling and shivering in her wet clothes. The woman came back and they watched as she gave her clothes, Lyra then followed the woman into a bathroom where she got changed. The woman then went into the kitchen Lyra stared intently at the woman as she took out her camera and stood watching little Lyra go inside the police station. The memory faded, and when they all stepped out from the pensieve, not one word was said. Rose had tears falling down her face, she didn't know that her best friend had been emotionally and physically abused by her mother. Albus stepped forward to hug them both, Lyra stared at the pensieve, feeling uneasy at being trapped in a hug from both of her friends. They quickly released her and Rose muttered to her that she was sorry and that she wished she'd known what was happening to her. Lyra shrugged her shoulders, she didn't know what to say back to her. She took out the empty vial and swept the memory back in.

After a short tea with the headmistress where they made awkward small talk about their future plans, they left Hogwarts by the Knight Bus. Lyra asked Stan to drop the three of them off in Nottingham. They arrived in front of a storefront that had a witch and a cauldron pictured. Lyra looked around as she tried to recognize her surroundings. "Blimey, Lyra, do you remember how you got here?" Rose asked. Lyra shook her head as she honestly had no idea of how she had once ended up here..

Albus looked around to see if he could find any familiar landmarks around the town. They wandered around for a bit until they found themselves in front of bed and breakfast building. They knocked on the door and waited patiently for it to be answered. After a couple of nervous breaths they heard the door being unlocked on the other side and an old woman with wispy gray locks stared at them.

"Hello, we were wondering if you have a room available?" Rose asked as Albus watched Lyra who was busy looking around. "Yes, of course. Welcome to The Cotswold Bed and Breakfast, we charge £79.30 per night and there is free wifi. We offer a full English breakfast every morning from 6.30am till 9am.. Please come inside." The old lady replied. The trio followed her as she went behind a door that led to a desk. She opened up a thin book, "Please sign in sweets. My name is Mrs. Matthews. How many nights will you be staying for?". "We will be staying for a week" Lyra answered "Can we have one room please?Oh and by any chance is there a map of the town?" Mrs. Matthews nodded as she typed their details into the computer and when she was finished she turned to them. "Will that be cash or credit card?" Mrs. Mathews inquired, "Cash, please." Lyra replied as she opened her bag to pull out a small wallet out where she counted out the money. "Wonderful, everything is set. Please follow me and I'll show you to your room." Mrs. Mathews told them.

0_0_0_0_0

After they had unpacked and settled into their room, Lyra and Rose had taken one bed and Albus was lying on the other. "Lyra, how are we going to find this woman Miss Mya? We don't even know if she is still alive?" Albus asked. "We are going to find her apartment. I think that will be our first lead to find her." Lyra told him and Albus nodded in agreement. "Well I,m feeling a little tired, so if you don't mind I think I'll take a shower and then have a little nap," Rose announced. When no one disagreed with her, she picked up her things and disappeared into the en-suite bathroom.

Lyra sat cross-legged on the floor where she scrutinized the map that Mrs Matthews had provided. She was trying to figure out the streets that matched with the photos. Rose had fallen asleep on the bed after her shower with her mouth open and there were a few little soggy scrunched up papers scattered around her. Albus was by the end of the other bed with a straw in his mouth. He had scrunched up little papers into a pile and he was placing them one by one into his mouth to shoot across the room at Rose., He squinted his eye to line up his shot, the spitball pelted across and hit the tip of Rose's nose, Albus raised his hand up in victory. Lyra looked up at the clock and realised that it was time to eat. She glanced over at Rose and Albus as see what he was doing she rolled her eyes at him. Albus was now doing a little victory cheer to himself.

"Hey let's go grab something to eat and then I'll tell you what I think we should do next," Lyra advised, Albus nodded at hearing the word lunch. He took the pillow from his bed and whacked Rose with it, "Sleepy head, get up we're going to head out to eat" Albus exclaimed. Rose got up and rubbed her eyes and as she finally took notice of the spit balls around her, she screamed"ALBUS!"

0_0_0_0_0

Please give a warm applause to Mrs. Haloona as she beta read. Another warm applause to an aesthetic that was done by safewordisdevilsnare. Much love to them both thank you. :) I also want to thank those who are following.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I also want to note the following to the readers. Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, died at the age of 16 when he tried his hand at making a Horcrux. There were no wars, Harry's parents are still alive. Bellatrix and all dark wizards are in Azkaban for crimes against the Wizarding community and the use of dark magic. Please note this also brings up the fact the Longbottoms are also alive too. Bellatrix didn't get to them as she and the following dark wizards: Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Bartemius Crouch Jr were in Azkaban at the time. Disclaimer, J.K. Rowling is the rightful owner of the Harry Potter series. I am the owner of the plot alone and a few characters. Thank you. :) Please as a warning along in this chapter may be sensitive to physical abuse. Thank you again.

"The plan is we try to locate the apartment building as we are only a couple of blocks away. Then we should be able to locate that woman, thank her and maybe even got to know her then we can go home." Lyra explained to Albus and Rose as they both nodded their agreement. They packed their rucksacks and headed out to locate the street. They configured their clothes to jeans and shirts, so they blended in with the muggle community.

While they were walking, they tried hard not to be too obvious of their surrounding as they finally reached that street. They looked up ahead for the building that little Lyra had walked into with Miss Mia. Rose tugged at the back of Lyra's jacket "What are we going to do if we find this Miss Mia?" she asked. "I don't know honestly, maybe tell her that I'm okay," Lyra replied as they followed Albus up the steps. Albus walked in front of the group with Rose at the back and Lyra in the middle. They walked through the same hallway, only now with the floor creaking with each step.

The door stood in front of them. It dared them to knock, and the three of them looked at each other, all of them trying to urge the other one to knock. Eventually Rose stuck out her hand out as Lyra shook her head. Albus nodded and stuck out his hand too. Lyra rolled her eyes at them both as she also did the same. When they were finished playing their mini-game of black and white Rose, and Lyra looked at Albus as he had lost the game. He shooked his head between them both as he gulped as he raised his hand up and knocked on the door frame. "Excuse me, did you need something?" The three of them jumped as a voice came from behind them and scared them. They turned to around quickly and found a man wearing baggy clothes. He looked like he hadn't taken a bath in days.

"Um, yes we are, we're looking for a woman who stayed here 12 years ago. We believe her name was called Mia; we have a photo of her if that helps." Lyra told the strange man who stared at them as if he was seeing them for the first time.

"May I see the photo of this Mia you speak of?" the man asked. Lyra narrowed her eyes "First, can you answer my question, please? Do you know her or not?" Rose tugged at Lyra's jacket as she tried to calm her down. "To answer your question, I do know of a Mia, but I want to see the photo to make sure that it is her." the man replied. At another tug from Rose, Lyra turned to her, and they had a silent debate on what to do. Finally, with a nod, Lyra took out the picture from inside her jacket and showed it to the man.

He touched the photograph as a smirk morphed onto his face, "I know this woman you speak of. The woman here in this image is the woman we both know as of Mia. However, she doesn't look like this anymore, not after everything that happened .." The youngsters looked at the man strangely as they weren't sure whether to believe him or not. "The Mia you seek doesn't live there anymore; she hasn't lived there for almost eleven years now. She got herself in some trouble at that time, and she hasn't been seen since. Although I can let you into her apartment, so you can look around and maybe see if you can pick up some clues that can help you find her."

Lyra nodded her assent, and the strange man waited for them to move out of the way so he could open the door. The stench of the man finally reached their noses, and they tried hard not to gag or discreetly try to cover their nose. Once the man opened the door, he entered the apartment, and they rushed after him in a bid to get more distance away from him and his obnoxious took a huge deep breath discreetly while the man was looking around the apartment. "You are welcome to stay free of charge, although I do hope you find what you are looking for," he looked at each of them and then walked out the door.

A shiver went down each of their spines as the strange man finally left, they looked at each other and shook themselves off from their nervousness. They finally decided to take a look around the apartment as they had been too focused on the strange man.

The apartment looked like no one had entered since Mia had left as dust covered the entire area. Not wanting to touch anything in case they disturbed something important, Lyra quickly flicked her wand, and the place was cleared instantly of dust. Lyra, Albus, and Rose started to explore by going from to room to room trying to something that would aid them in their search for the mysterious Mia.

As Lyra entered a bedroom, she was startled to feel a magical presence in the room, and she took her wand out in case she needed to defend herself. She thought maybe there were some wards around the property. After a few flicks of her wand, she noticed that it was only a couple of wards that had been set up to keep out anyone from stealing or trespassing. The bed was messy like someone had got out of it in a hurry.

"Lyra, Rose. Come quick." Albus exclaimed, and Lyra rushed over to see what Albus had found. There in the bathroom was a packet of needles and a pipe with a lighter on the counter by the sink. "Don't touch anything, and I don't know what they are for. But it's best not to touch." Albus told the girls. Both girls nodded as they stared at the items on the counter. They went back to searching for any further clues. Lyra went back to the room she had been in before, walking closer to the center of the room, she started to feel a pull in her navel to look under the bed. A quick glance showed her a huge pile of dust bunnies and spider webs.

"Lumos" she whispered, and a bright light filled the space underneath the bed. There she saw a purple beaded bag that had bugs crawling in and out of it. She looked for the strap and tugged it towards her. "Hey, guys!" she shouted in triumph when she had finally managed to get it out.

Albus and Rose quickly jogged over to her when they saw her sitting on the floor. They watched as she did a swish with her wand and then sat down on the floor next to her. On the floor was a purple beaded bag, Rose thought to herself how ugly the bag was. Albus's eyes were big as saucers, and his mouth hung open.

"Lyra..Rose..Do you know whose purse this is?" Albus stuttered.

Lyra and Rose looked at him with a shake of their heads and waited for him to tell them.

"This purse belongs to the one and only great witch, the brightest witch of her age is what they called her, Hermione Jean Granger. But if this purse is hers then, do you know what this means?" Albus squeaked.

"Miss Mia is Hermione Granger!"

Rose and Lyra finally registered what Albus said as they continued to stared down at the bag. Both of them were in shock at Albus's statement; they didn't know what to do or say, undoubtedly it was just an everyday bag. The girls finally looked at each other and back at Albus with a roll of their eyes. They turned to Albus and Lyra snapped her fingers as she tried to get his attention.

He looked back at them as he took a gulp, "This purple bean bag belonged Hermione Granger." Albus told them with a severe look.

"How the bloody how do you know that Albus? I mean this could be anyone's ugly purse. Plus Hermione Granger is dead no one has seen or heard from her in almost two decades." Rose told Albus.

Albus narrowed his eyes at Rose "This is Hermione Granger's purple beanbag because I memorized the knots and design from Lily. Lily has the same replicate of Hermione's own as she was her hero. Lily begged Dad every day to make one for her. It isn't the same as Hermione's as it doesn't have her enchantments. I bet if we look inside the bag there will be an undetectable extensive charm on it and other charms too."

Lyra and Rose looked at each other again with a nod from Rose as she knew the tale of Hermione Granger. Her father and Albus's father's best friend, the last of the golden trio, Hermione Granger. If this were indeed hers, they would be able to gain the knowledge that Hermione was Miss Mia. No words were needed as they nodded to Albus. But before Albus was able to sweep his wand over the bag, a spark flew out to hit him on his hand and he scooted back. Lyra was so intrigued about the beaded bag that she ignored the other two who were now bickering. She inched her finger closer to it carefully and was relieved when she didn't feel the spark that Albus had. There was magic weaved into the bag that was very strong. Lyra picked up her wand and started to try and break the enchantments that had been placed in the bag, as she broke the last one there was a click.

While Rose and Albus had been so busy bickering about the purse, which they didn't notice or hear Lyra break through the wards of the bag. When they finally observed the change of demeanor in Lyra, Rose walked towards her and gently tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

Lyra looked up at them both, "I believe Albus, I had to go through some wards around the apartment and the bag itself. I'm going to look at it to see what we can find."

At a nod from Albus, Lyra gently and carefully opened the bag, and when she and Rose looked inside, they found it seemed like an ordinary purse. She stuck her hand inside where she saw it disappear, she moved it around and felt something, she grabbed it and pulled it out. A tattered book came out, Lyra placed it on the floor and they all crowded round to reading the title 'Hogwarts, A History.' They now knew that the woman they searched for was a witch, but the question that was on the forefront of their minds was, is this witch the missing Hermione Granger?

Please give a warm applause to Mrs. Haloona as she beta read. Another warm applause to an aesthetic that was done by safewordisdevilsnare. Much love to them both thank you. :) I also want to thank those who are following. One last and final thing to the following guest who had reviewed the previous chapter be patient everything will make sense when the story is complete. I do apologize for the confusement. :)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I also want to note the following to the readers. Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, died at the age of 16 when he tried his hand at making a Horcrux. There were no wars, Harry's parents are still alive. Bellatrix and all dark wizards are in Azkaban for crimes against the Wizarding community and the use of dark magic. Please note this also brings up the fact the Longbottoms are also alive too. Bellatrix didn't get to them as she and the following dark wizards: Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Bartemius Crouch Jr were in Azkaban at the time. Disclaimer, J.K. Rowling is the rightful owner of the Harry Potter series. I am the owner of the plot alone and a few characters. Thank you. :) Please as a warning along in this chapter may be sensitive to physical abuse. Thank you again.

O_O_O_O_O

They couldn't believe their eyes as they went through the beaded bag. They found a journal along with notes that held their father's handwriting that was on the first page. Not recognizing the main handwriting with the neat penmanship, they believed it was Hermione Jean Granger's. When Lyra opened it up, a photo of Hermione with two boys who were standing either side of her fell out. Albus and Rose stared at the image in awe as they recognized their fathers.

As Lyra stared at the photo of the woman she noticed an uncanny resemblance to the photo she had found in the vault earlier. She knew she had to share this knowledge with Rose and Albus, but she also wanted to keep this valuable information to herself.

The youngsters didn't know what to say over the fact that they held Hermione's belongings in their hands. The last items that she had had on her before she had gone missing two decades ago. "Let's see if she had left a diary or something, and I don't know, anything that may give us more clues about what happened to her," Lyra told them both.

Lyra started to read the journal as she knew the other two didn't like reading. When she opened the book this time, she had noticed there was something stuck inside the pages. A letter sat in the middle with another photograph. This time showing her father in his teens. She turned to the note and again found Hermione's handwriting.

" _Almost two and a half years have passed, and I still have had no contact from the other world. As much I want to keep in touch with my friends, the truth is I just can't. Like what my Dragon told me, I am just a mudblood to them, the Wizarding World. I will never be welcomed to their world even if I were to marry a half-blood or even a pureblood. I am just a lowly mudblood._

 _It hurts as I write this to say that I have lost my way in moving out of the Wizarding World. I know I can do better living in the muggle world as I was born and raised there for half of my life. The truth is that losing my Dragon to that treacherous snake has been very difficult for me. I did fight as much as I could, I fought with everything that I had, but in the end, I lost. The courts did not rule in my favor, they ruled in favor of her. I lost my unborn children as a result of the stress of fighting tooth and nail to keep them. However, in the end, it didn't matter, I was told that when I gave birth to them, that they had died, they had been stillborn._

 _The loss of my Dragon and my children has been so hard on me that I have lost myself along the way. I am too ashamed to see my parents as I don't want them to know how much I have failed. So now I am living in this apartment. I have recently got into things I am not happy doing. If I don't write the next journal entry than I know, I have completely lost myself to this world of drugs. At first, it was alcohol to numb the pain, and then it was pills. I know this will lead me into doing something much worse I just don't know what yet."_

Lyra sat there as tears fell down her face. She couldn't believe that Hermione Granger had fallen in love with her father. The photo matched the photo in the vault and the image she held. She had to find her, wherever she was, she had to find her ask her if she is Miss Mia or the other way around.

Rose noticed Lyra staring at Hermione's picture and turned towards her where she pulled her into a hug. Lyra tensed at the unexpected contact as she didn't like people touching her, the only exception being her grandparents. A warm hand was rubbing up and down her back in soothing circles, Lyra frowned as she didn't know why Rose was hugging her but he touch was comforting strangely. Once Rose released Lyra she went back to searching in the beaded bag for any clues that they might have missed, but mostly she wanted to know what was in the bag of the brightest witch who had been missing for two decades.

"Um..Rose, Albus." Lyra started off, she cleared her throat and watched as they both turned to her. They sat there on the floor with their legs crossed; hair damps from sitting in the stuffy hot room.

"I have some news. I don't quite know how to say this honestly. I believe that Miss Mia is Hermione Granger. I found a photo and a few news clippings from the prophet before she went missing." She took a huge gulp of air before rushing out "I also think that Miss Mia aka Hermione Granger." There was a huge silence from both Albus and Rose. Lyra knew she had placed a huge bombshell on them.

"Please just listen to me before you say anything. When I went to Gringotts earlier today, I was told by a goblin that I would be able to access my personal vault. I didn't understand him as I had never owned or knew of a personal vault, but I went with him. To my amazement, I found that I did have a vault of my own. It had been opened by my birth mother. It didn't have much money inside it, but it did have some furniture, jewelry, and lots of books. One thing I did find was a photo album of my father and my mother, and it's not the one who you both saw in the pensieve." Lyra explained.

She turned to her coat where she took out the photo album that she had found in the vault. She turned the pages until she found an image of her father hugging a woman and showed it to the other two. The woman was Hermione Granger she was positive of that. Not one word was said between the three.

After that earth-shattering announcement, they all decided to head back to where they were staying for some lunch. Lyra looked around at her friends, neither of them had said a word since leaving the flat. Inside her stomach was clenching as she wondered if she had been wrong in telling them about her mother maybe it might have been better if she had kept her mouth shut about the news. When they had all finished eating, she watched both of her friends get up from their chairs and walk over to Mrs. Matthews to help with the dishes.

Lyra climbed up the stairs; she knew she would now have to search on her own, she knew deep down that both of her friends didn't want help her. Like her mom had told her, she was just like Dobby, a useless elf. She didn't notice Albus and Rose watching her, as she had walked straight to the restroom unintentionally ignoring them both. They glanced at each other, they knew they had to do damage control, but they had been so shocked by her revelations that they didn't know what to say or to think. It was taking awhile for them to adjust to what Lyra had told them.

Once Lyra came out of the bathroom, Albus screamed out in his warrior's voice, "BEAR HUG!". Lyra didn't have her wand at the time as she had left it in her bag by the bed. She turned to Albus in a battle stance right when he came charging at her. She punched him straight in the gut; his arms encircled his stomach as he was out of breath and quick as a flash she grabbed his right wrist, twisted it from behind and slammed him into the wall. Her other hand went to his left shoulder where his trigger point was and pressed down until he was incapacitated.

Rose was about to run in as well stopped instantly when she saw Lyra take out Albus. She knew Lyra was very different than her brother, but she never knew she was like this! Rose started to feel even more guilty about not getting to know and understand Lyra more when she realized now how stiff and expressionless Lyra became when she had to interact with people. All the times at Hogwarts she thought that it was the way that she grew up as a Malfoy, but after watching the memory of her mother physically and emotionally abusing her she realized it was so much more than that. She should have seen the signs, but of course, she had ignored them all. She assumed Lyra would be the same as her brother as her brother was more playful and cheerful. The more Rose thought about it everything made sense, why Lyra's mother had abused her as she may have been an adoptive unwanted child who she didn't want to raise.

"Lyra," Rose voiced as she hoped she would be able to get through to Lyra. She watched as Lyra blinked her eyes a couple of times before she finally realized where she was. She looked down where she found Albus groaning in pain. She released Albus quickly, astonished and embarrassed that she had attacked her brother's best friend. Lyra knew they would hate her even more now over the fact she had kept another secret from them and also hurt them too.

Not wanting to scare Lyra, Rose slowly walked towards her calling out her name. She waited for her to make any movements. Once she knew Lyra wouldn't attack she slowly reached out for her. Lyra's fingers curled around Rose's, and she knew she was okay. Rose continued to step forward towards Lyra.

Lyra had shut her eyes as she willed herself to disappear, she heard a soft voice call out her name. She recognized it as Roses, and she tried to calm herself down and not hurt her best friend. She muttered a small prayer to herself to calm down. Roses' fingers entwined with hers, and Lyra tightened her hold. It took a while before she felt she was able to look up into Rose's face, she was surprised to see that it was full of worry and not hatred.

"Hey Ly, it was cool to see you kick Albus's ass. I hope you can teach me some moves too." Rose whispered. A small laugh came from Lyra; she nodded as Rose brought her into a hug. Rose felt Lyra go stiff again, so she mumbled to her, "It's okay. No one is going to hurt you. It's Rose your best girlfriend. Everything is alright well besides Albus who is on the floor."

When Rose felt Lyra relax she pulled back and stared at her. At a nod from Lyra to show she was okay, Rose turned to Albus who was moaning on the floor. The two girls stared at each other, a grin formed on Lyra's lips and Rose muffled a giggle.

Rose leaned over to Albus to tug on his ear as he jumped up. "Albus that is what you get for attacking Lyra here. You know she doesn't enjoy being attacked like her brother Scorpius does. It's your fault" Rose told him in an authoritative voice that she got from her grandma Molly.

Albus looked up at them both as he was still in pain from the punch and pressure point from Lyra's attack. He knew he was at fault, Scorpius had told him once that his sister was different from him, but didn't give him much information on exactly how different she was. He just didn't expect it to be to that extent. He did wonder where she had learned those moves; maybe she had gone to a muggle gym. Sometimes he wondered how it was that Lyra had been sorted into Slytherin as he always found her nose deep in a book. He had assumed she would be in Ravenclaw or even Gryffindor.

"I'm sorry Lyra. Do you think you can show me some of those moves to me as well? Maybe I can flip your brother." Albus asked.

Lyra narrowed her eyes at him as she tensed up again at the idea of protecting her brother. She knew he could take care of himself, but she was the older sibling between the two. She didn't want anyone to ever hurt her brother. She may have taken abuse from their mother, but no matter what she had always made sure that he was safe and protected. There was no resentment to her brother as she knew he didn't do anything wrong or was the cause of the abuse that she went through.

Albus sensed that Lyra didn't like that comment, so he raised his hands once again. Rose in turned punched Albus. "How can you joke like that shame on you Albus," Rose scolded him. He hunched his shoulders and gave her a tiny smile. Lyra rolled her eyes at him as he was being a dork and turned to Rose.

"Lyra even if you're adopted and if your real mother was Hermione Granger. It does not change who you are as a person. You are still our friend, who we first met on the boat to Hogwarts." Rose told Lyra with a big smile on her face.

O_O_O_O_O

Please give a warm applause to Mrs. Haloona as she beta read. Another warm applause to an aesthetic that was done by safewordisdevilsnare. Much love to them both thank you. :) I also want to thank those who are following. One last and final thing to the following guest who had reviewed the previous chapter be patient everything will make sense and you just have to follow along to find out now. :)


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I also want to note the following to the readers. Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, died at the age of 16 when he tried his hand at making a Horcrux. There were no wars, Harry's parents are still alive. Bellatrix and all dark wizards are in Azkaban for crimes against the Wizarding community and the use of dark magic. Please note this also brings up the fact the Longbottoms are also alive too. Bellatrix didn't get to them as she and the following dark wizards: Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Bartemius Crouch Jr were in Azkaban at the time. Disclaimer, J.K. Rowling is the rightful owner of the Harry Potter series. I am the owner of the plot alone and a few characters. Thank you. :) Please as a warning along in this chapter may be sensitive to physical abuse. Thank you again.

O_O_O_O_O

Albus and Rose were asleep, but Lyra was staring up at the ceiling unable to find the same peace. Her mind was going into overdrive with the news that Miss Mia might be Hermione Granger, the Hermione Jean Granger, and that they were one and the same person. She didn't know what to feel, to be honest with everything that had happened, but she knew she had to find this woman to thank her for her kindness. She also wondered if Hermione or Miss Mia was her mother due to the fact of what she had discovered earlier, both in the vault and in the bag.

Lyra started to think about her father. When she told her father about her mother cheating, when she had finally realized the fact that her mom was cheating on her father, h father had never believed her. She felt that her father was oblivious to the fact her mother was cheating on him and with his best friend Marcus when she had been an adolescent. Right now, however, she doesn't know who her 'mother' was sinking her claws into now. Lyra's body shivered as she remembered what Uncle Marcus and her mother had done to her as a little girl.

Lyra covered her ears with her hands and screwed her eyes tightly shut as she tried to forget the images of Uncle Marcus and her mother beating her with a thin bamboo stick. She hated them both so much, she used to wish that her father would come in to see what they did. But never, not once did he ever come and saw the markings, she was sure if he had he would give her a sad and disgusted look. Lyra blamed herself constantly, remembering what her mother consistently beat into her, that she was just like a lowly house elf, not worthy to breathe in the same air as her friends or family. Lyra had accepted this as the truth, but with this news, she wondered if she was lower than house elves.

When Rose woke up, she first noticed Albus snoring with his mouth wide open, she rolled her eyes at her oblivious cousin. Turning over to see Lyra, she was shocked to discover that she was not there. She had a feeling that Lyra didn't much sleep at night, she wished Lyra would tell her things, confide in her as she was one of her best friends. Rose may not know the actual Lyra, but she hoped one day that Lyra would be able to feel comfortable in her skin. She went to the restroom to wash her face and then to wake up the still snoring Albus to find Lyra and grab breakfast.

Lyra was sat out on the balcony with her arms wrapped around her knees, a cup of hot tea sat by her. She hadn't been able to sleep at all as her mind was miles away with her brother and father. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't understand why her life was the way it was as a child. She closed her eyes and put her head down as she realized that Albus and Rose would come looking for her with lots of questions. Especially Rose as they were the best of friends. She just didn't know the answers to anything that would pacify either of them. What is there to say? Her mind drifted back to Hermione Granger, why had she left to go and live in the muggle world? What had happened? What made her leave? There had to be something to explain why she did what she did.

An eagle owl flew down by Lyra, her eyes were still closed, and she smiled softly as she heard the flutter of her father's owl's wings. She opened one eye open discreetly and watched as Tully cleaned herself. When she had finished, she turned to Lyra and cocked her head to the side. Tully often got impatient when she felt she was not being acknowledged narrowed her eyes at Lyra and stepped over to her to give a gentle nip on her fingers. Lyra jolted forward and scared the poor eagle owl. She giggled to herself as she sometimes scared the poor owl from time to time for her enjoyment. An amused smile was on her lips as she stretched her hand out to take the letter as Tully nipped her fingers playfully. She unrolled the scroll and sat back to read her father's letter.

"Lyra my sweet and only daughter,

I hope your travels are going safely and are what you are expecting them to be. I don't understand why you are out there instead of being at home learning the ropes of the business instead of your brother. I would like you to come home soon, but I understand this adventure you seek is something you need to do. So, I hope by the end of this month you will be finished and will come home to learn the family business. As for your brother, he will be at home looking after his wife which your mother and I will choose for him.

Love your father."

Lyra rolled her eyes as she knew he would do this, she didn't mind learning the ropes of the family business. But she sometimes wondered why she was the one who had to learn about the business. From what her grandfather Lu Lu had told her, Scorpius was meant to learn about it as she would be learning the traits of socializing and volunteering to assist with the community. She didn't mind learning about the business, but she did want to know more about what else there was in the Wizarding World.

She folded the letter, and she felt another nip from Tully, she rolled her eyes at the owl. Tully flew up onto Lyra's shoulder, and she walked back into the room to find some snacks for Tully to eat before she flew back to her father. Tully was one spoiled eagle owl, but only when she was around. Her mother didn't like it when she was around animals especially when people were with her. But if she were alone with them her mother would leave her with the animals or tell her constantly she was an animal or a house elf so she should go live with them.

-/-/-/Flashback-/-/-/

Lyra was only seven years old, two years have passed since she had run away from home. Her mother forced her to sit in the owlery with no food or water. She was to sit there until her father came home, it was her punishment for being caught reading in the library. Lyra didn't mind sitting up in the owlery as she learned a lot from the owls and had made friends with most of them. She wasn't always alone as all the owls and her house elf, her father had given to her as a babe, Penny would sometimes sit with her to keep her company and would often bring her books to read to help pass the time.

There was one time when Lyra had to be placed with Penny as her mother told Penny to teach her the ways of being a house elf as Lyra was one. Penny brought her with to her den to do what she was told from the mistress. But the truth was Penny taught her many things she was supposed to be learning from her mother just like Scorpius was. Instead, Penny was acting like her real mother, and Lyra was becoming more advanced than her own brother.

-/-/-/Flashback-/-/-/

When Lyra went inside the room, she grabbed the small bag in her bag where she kept treats that she knew Tully would enjoy eating. Tully ate them slowly, once she finished she opened her wings, and as Lyra stepped forward, she hugged the owl before Tully flew out of the opened balcony door. She pivoted when she finally noticed that Rose had stepped out of the restroom. They both stared at each other as neither of them knew what to say.

"Now that we know Miss Mia may be Hermione Granger, how are we going to find her?" Rose finally asked. Lyra replied thoughtfully "I thought if we could use my blood and the necklace maybe we can use a trace spell to locate her. It may work as I am her child and I have something that belongs to her. Or we can ask around the neighborhood inquiring about her." Rose nodded in agreement. "But we are on a time limit due to my father wanting to me come home to learn the ropes of the family business," Lyra added.

"I thought Scorpius was going to learn that as he is the heir of the family." Rose inquired. Lyra just shrugged her shoulders.

"So how much time do we have?" Rose asked, "Till the end of the month." Lyra told her.

Rose nodded as she knew Lyra wanted to continue to search for Miss Mia, she was the missing piece that would help her to overcome her demons.

"Why don't we go wake Albus up, grab breakfast and then we can decide on the next step in our plans," Rose suggested.

They all sat down together to share breakfast, Albus felt sorry for Lyra as she was expected to go back to learn the ropes of the family business. He knew she cared about it, but this thing they were doing was much more important than the company.

"Hey, why don't Rose and I continue to look for Miss Mia while you return to Wiltshire. We will keep you updated with everything and anything we find." Albus offered.

O_O_O_O_O

Please give a warm applause to Mrs. Haloona as she beta read. Another warm applause to an aesthetic that was done by safewordisdevilsnare. Much love to them both thank you. :) I also want to thank those who are following.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I also want to note the following to the readers. Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, died at the age of 16 when he tried his hand at making a Horcrux. There were no wars, Harry's parents are still alive. Bellatrix and all dark wizards are in Azkaban for crimes against the Wizarding community and the use of dark magic. Please note this also brings up the fact the Longbottoms are also alive too. Bellatrix didn't get to them as she and the following dark wizards: Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Bartemius Crouch Jr were in Azkaban at the time. Disclaimer, J.K. Rowling is the rightful owner of the Harry Potter series. I am the owner of the plot alone and a few characters. Thank you. :) Please as a warning along in this chapter may be sensitive to physical abuse. Thank you again.

O_O_O_O_O

Lyra turned to him with a bewildered look noticing that Rose had an equally confused look on her face. She turned to Rose with an assurance that they were able to do this for her. At a nod from Rose, Lyra felt slightly relieved with the idea, that they would be with her when they found her. She didn't know to do or say if she did meet the woman, but she figured that she would worry about that when the time came.

A couple of weeks went by with no luck as they were still not able to locate Miss Mia. Lyra had decided that it would be easier to continue calling her Miss Mia. She gave both her friends a hug and landed a single kiss onto Albus' cheek in taking part to extend the search without her. Lyra apparated back to the Manor and as she arrived both of her parents greeted her. Her father had come to give her a welcoming hug as he had missed her dearly. However, her mother just gave her a disgusting look. Lyra was already accustomed to the look of disgusts from her, so this meant nothing. She usually greeted her mother with an awkward hug when they were in front of people, but would distance herself in case her mother pulled any tricks.

No word was said between them about how her trip had been or why Scorpius wasn't there to greet her. Her face had already set to be expressionless as she was with her family and she was tense wondering if her mother would pull out the thin bamboo stick. She knew she would get punished by her mother for leaving the manor as she had not approved it.

Her father had left the room, thinking that it would be good to give Lyra and her mother some bonding time together. Lyra already knew what was coming so she placed her hands on the long table in her mother's study. Her mother clicked her tongue as she went around her desk to where the thin bamboo stick was kept. Lyra steeled her eyes forward as she awaited the strikes on her knuckles for being disobedient.

Ten minutes had passed when her mother had finally finished hitting Lyra's fists. Blood poured down her trembling hands, welts, and scars from previous punishments having opened up again from the beating. Her mother left her silently with just a nod the same as always. After all, Lyra was ungrateful little house elf who didn't belong in the world they breathed in, she would be a low life taking advantage of being a Malfoy. Lyra knew the truth, however, that her mother wasn't her real mother, but she was keeping this secret and knowledge close to her heart.

Lyra walked to her room quickly, her hands tucked into her jacket as she felt the pockets becoming damp with her blood. When she reached her bedroom, it still looked exactly the same as when she had left it in September. Penny popped in and hurried to Lyra who laid out her hands out for Penny to inspect. She hissed as the elf dropped dittany onto a deep cut. Penny sniffled hating the fact that Lyra was hurting as her mistress would still continue to beat Lyra. Lyra's mind wandered as she thought about whether Albus or Rose had been able to locate Miss Mia.

Albus sat on the floor of Miss Mia's apartment feeling depressed, they had no idea where she was at all. They didn't even know how to locate her as they only had a photo that was two decades old. He didn't know if he could use the image to assist them in the search. An idea popped in his head, what if they went around the neighborhood and showed the photo to people. They could pretend to be muggle police or what was it that his father said, that's it, a private investigator. With a snap of his fingers, he quickly went in search for his cousin Rose to share his idea. After a quick discussion, they both agreed that this was an excellent idea and they should start straight away.

Albus apparated Rose and him to his Uncle Dudley's place, they were going to ask for help from Albus's cousin Jared. When his Uncle answered the door, Albus shook his hand asked if Jared was home. At a nod from his Uncle Dudley, they entered the house, looking around curiously, before following his Uncle's pointed finger and walking up the stairs Uncle Dudley was completely different now to when he was a kid growing up with Harry. He now as a teacher at one of the local high schools and was a reservist with the fire department. Albus and Rose knocked on Jared's door and waited for his response.

Jared was sitting on his bean bag playing something on the television that was set up in his room. He had something covering his ears, and he was shouting at either someone or the tv, Albus and Rose were not entirely sure which. Albus tapped him gently on the shoulder, once he saw them he turned off the television and took off whatever was on his head and got up to face them. Albus and Jared stared at one another before they slammed into each other showing off their moves. Rose threw her arms up exasperated, "Albus, can we move this along? As much I love the mini family boy reunion you both are doing, please remember we are on a time limit."

Albus and Jared stared at Rose then back to themselves. Jared whispered to Albus, "Who's the hottie?" Rose glared at him "I'm Rose, and I know that you are Albus's cousin, Jared. To move this along, we need your help. Can you help us locate anyone with the name Hermione Granger or with an alias of that name?" Rose retorted to the boys.

She crossed her arms believing them both to be immature twits. Blowing her hair out of her face, she was already frustrated from her cousin's antics. As much as she loved him, he could be a complete pain in her rear. After being with him for almost two weeks now had left her being pranked regularly and she was rapidly reaching the point of no return.

Albus, not wanting to get on Rose's wrong side again as he realized that he had already tortured her enough with his pranks, decided to give her a break. He turned to his cousin Jared and introduced Rose to him.

"Jared, by any chance can you help us put up these flyers up across the town?" Jared nodded his agreement to Albus to and went to the closet to change his shirt. Rose noticed what he was about to do and excused herself out the door with no word to the boys.

The boys finally came out as Jared had finished changing his clothes and was dressed in a pair of jeans with a sweatshirt. When they got downstairs, Albus and Jared headed over to Vernon to explain they were going out for a few hours. Jared grabbed his coat from the closet by the door, and they were out the door. Rose didn't know what to say to either boy as they were chatting with one another of how they haven't seen each other for the past year.

The three of them walked around the town, putting up flyers and asking people if they recognized the woman in the photo. It wasn't until mid-afternoon before they got a breakthrough when a call came through from someone saying they identified the person they were inquiring about. The tipster told them the woman, Jean, was at the Baby Platinum in the city of Manchester. She was working as a stripper under the name Cinnamon Rose. With this new knowledge, Albus and Rose thought about whether they should inform Lyra with the news, as they didn't have anything concrete yet. Jared decided for them in the end and told them to have Lyra come down as maybe Miss Mia and Lyra would be able to recognize each other.

They decided to try and get Lyra away from her current task of learning the ropes of the family business and to come to Baby Platinum with the other three. Albus and Rose went back to the hotel where there were staying and packed up their stuff and settled the bill. They said their goodbyes to Jared and Dudley as they were going back to the Wizarding World. They had decided that they didn't want to tell Lyra the news when she was around her family as they are still shocked at seeing her abuse. They did wonder if her father or her grandparents had ever raised a hand to her or if it was all just her mother. As they didn't know the extent of the abuse and who was involved they agreed that the best plan would be to tell her when she was alone.

O_O_O_O_O

Please give a warm applause to Mrs. Haloona as she beta read. Another warm applause to an aesthetic that was done by safewordisdevilsnare. Much love to them both thank you. :) I also want to thank those who are following. I do apologize for the late update, I had a busy week with three research papers to do along with a family member involved in a car accident and another admitted in the hospital. Thank you again for your patience.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I also want to note the following to the readers. Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, died at the age of 16 when he tried his hand at making a Horcrux. There were no wars, Harry's parents are still alive. Bellatrix and all dark wizards are in Azkaban for crimes against the Wizarding community and the use of dark magic. Please note this also brings up the fact the Longbottoms are also alive too. Bellatrix didn't get to them as she and the following dark wizards: Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Bartemius Crouch Jr were in Azkaban at the time. Disclaimer, J.K. Rowling is the rightful owner of the Harry Potter series. I am the owner of the plot alone and a few characters. Thank you. :) Please as a warning along in this chapter may be sensitive to physical abuse. Thank you again.

O_O_O_O_O

Lyra was sitting in a boardroom, her back ramrod straight listening and taking impeccable notes from a meeting led by her father and grandfather. She had learned a huge amount from shadowing both her father and grandfather around the company. Her papa did tell her he had wanted her to explore the world as there were lots to see. But her father had argued with him that he knew what was best for her, so she had told her papa that it was fine and that she loved to learn new things. The look on her papa's face told her that he had wished differently for her.

When the meeting was finally finished Lyra waited for everyone to be exit before she started to collect her things. She felt her father watching her every move, not wanting to show a sign of displeasure or discomfort. Meanwhile, her grandfather who had noticed her father staring at her smacked him on the back of his head. Lyra watched the whole exchange from the corner of her eye, and as she headed out the door, she nodded at them both. Her father was narrowing his eyes at her papa while rubbing his head. She rolled her eyes at their antics when she heard her father tell her papa off.

She nodded to each of her colleagues as she slowly walked back to her office, taking a slight detour via the office lounge to grab some coffee as she had a feeling she would need it. There was no one else there who put her mind at ease, she went to cupboards to reach for her cup and took out the milk from the fridge. Lyra poured the ingredients into her cup, adding a fair amount of sugar and then stirred it all together before blowing softly across the top to cool it down. Taking a tentative sip, she felt the warmness spread through her toes. A small smile graced Lyra's lips as she remembered that it was almost the same as the one that Miss Mia had made for her a long time ago. She tried hard to make a duplicate as it reminded her of feeling secure, safe and being at home. Without realizing it, a few tears started to slip down her cheeks as she missed Miss Mia and she desperately hoped she would be able to locate her.

O_O_O_O_O

Meanwhile, in the boardroom, Lucius Malfoy was stabbing his son in his chest with his finger "I do not understand why you need to bring your daughter into the company when she was enjoying herself. I know I didn't put you in that position at that young age, I let you go gallivanting around being an Auror at the Ministry for a couple years. Why could you not give the same freedom to your daughter?" Lucius exclaimed.

Draco spoke in a calm voice, "I would rather have her here than off fooling around, here she can do something productive. She will gain many skills here, plus in the long run, she will be the chief executive of this company. No matter what her wants are, her expectations in this family are for her to continue the Malfoy Legacy. She is the oldest between her and Scorpius, I do expect a huge amount of responsibilities from her. Foremostly, she would be the real provider of the family to carry on, she has our pureblood."

"Draco we don't believe in blood purity you know that. Yes, we are from the sacred 28, a pure blood family, but we do not believe any of that anymore. We believe in this family, in pure loyalty, love for one another, and pure trust. Your mother and I didn't raise you to treat others like that at all." Lucius coldly informed his son.

"I have always been like this father, you have never accepted the fact that I asked Tracy to be my wife. You have never liked her as a daughter, you would rather have that mudblood no good gold digger of a woman." Draco shouted.

Lucius shook his head, he couldn't believe what was coming out of his son's mouth. He knew this wasn't his son, that he had been brainwashed to believe that rubbish. Lucius and his wife made sure that they didn't teach him.

"I don't know you, my son, anymore. I wish one day you will wake up from this nonsense soon because if you don't something big is going to happen and smack you right in the face." Lucius told Draco as he walked out the door.

Lucius didn't want to hear his son's voice anymore, he was annoyed by the fact that Draco had brought Lyra to learn about the company. She should be having fun, enjoying herself, having the fun adolescence she was never allowed to have. His grandson was out courting his future wife. Heaving a deep sigh, Lucius decided to go and check on his granddaughter, he had a feeling she may need some laughter now that the meeting had finally finished.

He walked over to her office, her secretary Kelly was busy putting some files in the cabinet. Lucius patiently waited for Kelly to notice him, it seemed as if she had twenty folders in her arms while one was in her mouth. He rolled his eyes as he sat down on the nearest chair trying hard to resist the urge to start drumming his fingers on the desk. He didn't blame her as he knew very well how demanding Lyra could be when she was under pressure. Releasing a huff of breath Lucius decided to just go right into Lyra's office, he rubbed his head as he wondered why on earth he didn't do that in the first place.

Lyra's back was turned as she was sipping a cup which he assumed was hot chocolate, a small smile graced his lips. She turned around and gave a smile when he stepped in, he knew that she was a very intuitive person and would have sensed his presence. Lyra placed her cup on the edge of her desk, far away from all the files that littered it and went around to give him a hug. He dropped a small peck on her head, and he could feel her shoulders start to shake softly as she released all the tension that she had accumulated from the meeting. Lucius gently held her in his embrace, as he felt her slowly regain back her energy.

O_O_O_O_O

Please give a warm applause to Mrs. Haloona as she beta read. Another warm applause to an aesthetic that was done by safewordisdevilsnare. Much love to them both thank you. :) I also want to thank those who are following.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I also want to note the following to the readers. Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, died at the age of 16 when he tried his hand at making a Horcrux. There were no wars, Harry's parents are still alive. Bellatrix and all dark wizards are in Azkaban for crimes against the Wizarding community and the use of dark magic. Please note this also brings up the fact the Longbottoms are also alive too. Bellatrix didn't get to them as she and the following dark wizards: Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Bartemius Crouch Jr were in Azkaban at the time. Disclaimer, J.K. Rowling is the rightful owner of the Harry Potter series. I am the owner of the plot alone and a few characters. Thank you. :) Please as a warning along in this chapter may be sensitive to physical abuse. Thank you again.

O_O_O_O_O

Lyra sat at her desk with her papa sat a couple of feet away, she had instantly felt better after their hug. She knew her grandfather knew her best; he was the one who had stopped her mother beating her with a stick. Lucius would inspect her regularly in case her mother did anything to her and if found any evidence then he would do the same to her mother but twice as worst. He was the only one who could make her smile and laugh and just be herself.

"Neni, I hope you ignore your father. He is not in his right mind at all. He thinks he is doing what is best for you."

"I'm not worried about my father. Papa, I'm worried about something else. I just don't know how to ask if it is true. I don't want to discuss it here." Lyra told her grandfather.

Lucius nodded at her and hugged her tightly. He gave a soft kiss on the forehead and left her to go back to work as he knew that was what she needed. Lyra went to her couch on the side of her office, and she slipped off her heels. She got herself comfortable and took out the letter she received from Rose and Albus just a couple minutes before her papa had come in.

"Lyra,

We have some news! With help from Albus's cousin Jared we were able to get a tip-off as to where Miss Mia location, but before we decide to go forth we want to be sure she is who she is. We agreed that it would be best to wait for you to come with us, Albus's cousin is going to come as well to assist us. However, I don't think it's the best idea to have Jared with us, in my (Rose's) opinion, because the location is not the greatest. I will let you decide what is the best thing to do when we meet up. We both miss you and wish you were with us instead of working for your father's company.

Love

Rose and Albus."

Lyra folded the letter as she debated on where to go now. She had already decided that she would inquire with her papa about who her birth parents were. When she looked at the necklace she was given she noticed that it was an engagement ring and that pendant that had a phrase that read Iyo-mu korason-hu.

O_O_O_O_O

By the end of the day, Lyra still hadn't answered Rose and Albus's letter, as she still hadn't decided on what to do. She arrived home to the manor at around six in the evening, right before dinner with her family, not wanting to be late and giving her mother an excuse to discipline her.

Lyra went to her room, quickly washing up before she brought herself down to the dining room. Her grandparents were already in the room sitting and waiting for Lyra and her parents to enter. They stood up as they came and her father pulled out a chair out for her mother, and her grandfather pulled out one for her and her grandmother. When they were all seated a quick snap of the fingers from her grandfather ensured that the food was served.

Later on that evening Lyra was sitting on the balcony looking out at the stars above. She heard her grandfather come in, but not wanting him to know that she knew he had she had kept quiet. None of her family or friends knew she had trained herself when she was an adolescent to expect the unexpected. She was able to sense when things were to happen before they did. She waited until he came forward before she spoke: "Papa, I was wondering when you would be coming."

He was shocked that she had heard him come in as he had been very stealthy in his movements. He narrowed his eyes at her. However, he wasn't too surprised by the fact as he knew that she would have trained herself to be a couple of steps ahead of her mother. He shook his head, not wanting to think about the abuse that she had to deal with from that disgusting human being.

"You wanted to see me. What is wrong my neni?" Lucius asked her, as he sat comfortably on the chair next to her.

They both stared up at the stars in a moment of silence before Lyra spoke.

"Papa, who is Hermione Jean Granger?"

Lucius sat there while his heart raced and felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. He wasn't sure that he had heard her correctly. He looked down at his granddaughter as he felt like she had grown three heads. Lucius licked his lips as he knew he always told the truth when it came to his grandkids, he never sugar coated anything.

Taking a deep breath, he answered her quietly. "She was a muggle born, a witch who was very bright for her young age. She and your father kept headbutting heads throughout their time at Hogwarts together. She was a very headstrong, stubborn, blunt, straight to the point, brave and loyal to the heart woman. In the end, however, those who shine the brightest are burned out the fastest. Hermione disappeared a couple of years after she left Hogwarts, no one has seen or heard of her since. She was pronounced dead I believe about 12 years ago now." he told her.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lucius saw Lyra bring her knees towards her to hug them. She only acted like herself when she was around him. It was depressing to see her like this as she felt very uneasy around her surroundings.

"Papa, I found some news while I was traveling. I don't know how to ask as I'm scared of finding out the answer. I don't believe what I have discovered as I know for a fact my father hates all muggles, muggle-borns, squibs, etc. Tell me, Papa, does my father hate them because that woman, Granger, had disappeared long ago?" Lyra asked him.

Lucius looked at her when she didn't continue further as he was quite curious as to what she had she had found.

"My neni girl, what makes you think your father hates people without magic?. I wish to know what you know as I am quite curious about where you gain this knowledge. There are many possibilities of why your father acts the way he is. Out with it my little one." Lucius told her.

She turned to face him as she narrowed her eyes, she knew what he was trying to do. An eyebrow lifted as she questioned him, but decided it was best to wait for her papa to answer. However, she knew she would have to give him the answer if she wanted to get any information back.

"I went to Gringotts earlier this month where I found out that I had a vault under my name, which had only just opened because of my age. The news was quite alarming as I didn't know what to expect, but I found an album inside that had a photo of my father and a witch who claims to be Hermione Jean Granger." Lyra took out the image thumbing the edge of it where her father was holding onto the woman in the picture. She could tell that the woman was deeply in love with her father and that he was too as she had never seen such a wide smile on her father's face.

Lucius stared at the photograph in Lyra's hands, he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that his son was holding onto his old childhood sweetheart. He remembered that day as he and his wife were also there, they were in their caps and gown for graduation. His son had been Head Boy, and Granger had been Head Girl, a small smile formed on his face as his son was truly happy that day.

-/-/-/Flashback Begins-/-/-/

Lucius greeted and shook hands with his son's girlfriend's father, Richard, who was looking for their children in the hall. They had both already met over the holidays, and he was quite flabbergasted by his son telling his wife and him that he was in an exclusive relationship. He wished to have his girlfriend's family to come over for the holidays.

They discussed business while they waited, their wives were busy whispering to each other about fashion designs and who knows what else. When their children finally came out, they were smiling and laughing with each other. Not wanting to miss anything, Jean yelled at the children for a photo.

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione who leaned into Draco while smiling up at him, she pinched his side for him to smile. But at the end of the photo, they were both smiling at each other, and it was picture perfect captured.

-/-/-/Flashback Ends-/-/-/

Lucius turned to his granddaughter as he didn't know what to say or even to begin the tale of her father's childhood sweetheart.

"My sweet girl, your father was in love with Hermione Granger from the first day he set foot on Platform 9¾. I remember when your father had tuned us out when I was telling him to make us proud as well as ignoring his mother who was telling him to be safe and to take care of himself. He was so enamored with the girl that it was a natural occurrence to mention her each time he wrote to us in his letters. He would complain nonstop of a muggle-born girl who always bested him in their lessons. There was one time in his third year when he had come home on the train at the end of the year with a black eye. Your grandmother had rushed up to him asking who had done the deed so she could reprimand the boy for punching her precious boy. We didn't know at that the time the boy who punched our precious boy was in a fact a little girl. He was so ashamed and embarrassed over the fact that he went to bed without dinner. Remember your father was a person who hid his emotions from everyone as your grandmother had taught him occlumency and legilimency. It was a trait passed down at a young age. In his sixth year, we were skeptical about the way he was acting it was like he was a toddler again! His mother and I tried to figure out what was going on with him until his seventh year when we were given the news that he wanted to bring his girlfriend's family over for Boxing Day. The girl we had met on Boxing Day was the young woman in the picture, Hermione Jean Granger." Lucius finished with a sad smile.

Lyra was in awe as her papa told the story of her father and the woman Hermione Granger. She couldn't believe her ears at what she was hearing. She rarely ever saw her father smile or show any emotion besides upset, angry, or being in a terrible mood. Her heart fluttered as she knew she should find this woman to help her father, but lastly to help her find what was missing inside of her too. There was no doubt in her mind, she knew that she has to find this woman to piece together everything.

Lucius knew Lyra was taking account what he told her as she was busy nibbling on her bottom lip and playing with a necklace that he recognized as one that his son had given to Hermione. He wondered where she had got it from as all the things that Hermione had owned had been packed up and given back to the woman. Not wanting to interrupt her thinking he gave her a kiss on the temple.

"I see you are still trying to figure out answers to what you seek and I hope you will find what you seek. But why don't you rest as you have a long road ahead of you." Lucius whispered as he silently walked out the room.

O_O_O_O_O

Please give a warm aswesome applause to Mrs. Haloona as she beta read. Another warm applause to an aesthetic that was done by safewordisdevilsnare. Much love to them both thank you. :) I also want to thank those who are following. For those who are wondering Neni means baby and Iyo-mu korason-hu means my heart belongs to you in my native language.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

All rights belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any characters. I also want to note the following to the readers. Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, died at the age of 16 when he tried his hand at making a Horcrux. There were no wars, Harry's parents are still alive. Bellatrix and all dark wizards are in Azkaban for crimes against the Wizarding community and the use of dark magic. Please note this also brings up the fact the Longbottoms are also alive too. Bellatrix didn't get to them as she and the following dark wizards: Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Bartemius Crouch Jr were in Azkaban at the time.

O_O_O_O_O

A month had passed until she was finally able to take some time off from the company. Her papa was able to give her a cover to pursue what she was searching for. She didn't have to give him any details about what was going on, but they'd had a silent conversation. A decision had been made, with no complaints from her father, that she was going to go on a vacation from the company. However, the vacation wasn't going to be precisely what was it described as, it was more of a business meeting between another company that they may take over.

Lyra stood in Miss Mia's apartment bedroom, twiddling with the necklace. She wasn't quite sure how to go and check out the club over in Manchester. She took a deep breath of air, "Miss Mia, I know you are still out there. I hope you can answer my questions when I meet with you." With one last glance around the apartment, she quickly walked outside to find that Albus and Rose were waiting for her in Jared's car.

Lyra sat in the front seat next to Jared while pop music was playing in the background on the radio. Albus and Rose lost from a game of rock, paper, and scissors hence why they were in the back seat. Lyra didn't know the tune that was playing, but it was a welcome distraction as she didn't want to speak to her friends about how the company was going or how her brother was doing. In her opinion her brother was out partying and enjoying himself before he was shipped off to be married to some girl he was interested in. She knew he had his eye on one individual, but the said woman was two years younger than him. There was no way he was able to get out of the marital affair to date the girl he was interested in.

Lyra looked behind her, watching Rose as she unbuckled her seatbelt and started to pummel Albus with her fists. She shook of her head as the car shook back and forth as the two of them fought in the back seat.

"Are they always like this?" Jared asked, as he stared up at the traffic in front of them. Lyra nodded, listening as Jared explained they were stuck in something called rush hour. She looked at the clock on the dashboard as he said that they would be stuck there for at least an hour minimum. A bump from the seat behind indicated that the two of them were now pulling and tugging at each other.

Ten minutes had passed already, Albus was sulking in the corner of the car as he wasn't able to punch Rose as much as he wanted too. Rose was upset as she wasn't able to finish hassling Albus. Jared got irritated by the two as the car rocked back and forth so much that the cars in the next lane, in front of, and behind them had assumed that they were having coitus in session. Lyra looked at the mirror on the visor and saw that they were both staring at each other with despised looks.

"Are we there yet?!" Albus asked, squirming in the back seat.

Rose wrinkled her nose in disgust, she had a look in her eye as to whether to attack him again or just leave it. Lyra rolled her eyes as she knew the two were up to something. In the corner of her eye she saw Jared already clenching the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white.

"No! The final answer is NO we are not there yet. Please for the love of god, quit asking that bloody question! I already told you 5 minutes ago that we were not there. And clearly we are not from what you can see as we are still stuck in the bloody traffic! So for the love of god, sod off with your constant questions of are we there yet. Because I will get in the fucking back seat of the bloody car and I will bash my foot up both your asses. Do you twats hear me back there?!" Jared's body was half turned as his arm was behind Lyra's seat as he screamed at them both.

Lyra was as stiff as a board, one hand was clenched on the seat belt and the other was by her waist in a fist. Her teeth were clenched against each other as a flashback came up to the surface.

/-/-/-/Flashback/-/-/-/

" _Quit your bloody tears. Why are you crying? You are to stay kneeling on that pile of rice until I tell you to get up. Do you goddam hear me you fucken little cunt? Back straight!" her mother yelled at her at the top of her lungs._

 _Lyra tried to keep her back straight while her knees dug into the grains by her weight alone. Her knees were screaming in pain as she felt each single particle of rice pressing into her skin. Tears ran down her face as well mucus came bubbling out from her nose as she cried from the pain._

" _Mommy! It hurts. I'm so sorry. I didn't me-"_

 _Whack! She tried to catch herself from falling forward, but wasn't successful. ._

" _Get the bloody fuck up, you mother fucker."_

 _Lyra's mother pulled Lyra up from the back of her hair, Lyra tried to grab it as she tried to get away from her mother's grasp. She was in so much pain from her knees, back, bum, and now her head. Her heart raced against her chest from the discomfort then she was on the floor. Not understanding what was going on as she felt herself hit against something hard. She tried to curl her body into a ball as her whole body was throbbing with pain._

 _Next thing she knew her arms and legs were being pulled away from each other. She heard a whooshing sound over her whimpers._

 _Whack! Whack! Whack!_

" _Get off the bloody floor you cunt!"_

 _Lyra tried to pull away from the constant whacks as she knew she was now being spanked with her father's leather belt._

 _Not long after she was so engulfed with so much pain, throbbing throughout her whole body. Her mother had stopped beating her and was now nowhere to be found._

 _Penny kneeled by her as she inched forward to wipe the tears off from her face. But Lyra winced from the small gesture, she felt Penny's hand wrap around her wrist. A small pull from her navel and she knew she was in her room. Tears ran down her face as she remembered her mother screaming at her, that she was no good in the family, just damaged jewels._

 _She lay in bed until her father came home, he didn't come into her room, but she knew he would stand by the door._

 _-/-/-/Flashback-/-/-_

Lyra blinked out of her stupor she shook her head to clear her mind of the memory that had resurfaced. Some days she would feel her whole entire body go numb and it would take awhile to shake off. Not wanting to call attention to herself, she pressed a button where the radio was to change the station. Happy no one paid any attention to her as she had relapsed in a memory. Jared eyes were back on the road as he continued to clench the steering wheel.

O_O_O_O_O

Please give a warm awesome applause to Mrs. Haloona as she beta read. Another warm applause to an aesthetic that was done by safewordisdevilsnare. Much love to them both thank you. :) I also want to thank those who are following.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

All rights belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any characters. I also want to note the following to the readers. Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, died at the age of 16 when he tried his hand at making a Horcrux. There were no wars, Harry's parents are still alive. Bellatrix and all dark wizards are in Azkaban for crimes against the Wizarding community and the use of dark magic. Please note this also brings up the fact the Longbottoms are also alive too. Bellatrix didn't get to them as she and the following dark wizards: Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Bartemius Crouch Jr were in Azkaban at the time.

Jared had finally found a parking spot, and he easily maneuvered the car into space, Lyra unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car looking around her.

Behind Jared was a huge sign that read Baby Platinum in bold letters with an outline of a woman dancing around a pole in neon lights. She heard Rose gasp as she rarely came into contact with the muggle world, but Albus regularly traveled back to and from so the signs crudeness didn't really bother him. Albus wrapped his arm around Lyra's shoulder, and stage-whispered "Hey a strip club, maybe we can finally get Rose laid so she won't be such a bitch anymore."

Lyra shoved Albus off of her as it gave a chance for Rose to pounce on him in a headlock. Rose and Albus struggled with each other for the upper hand, Lyra ignored them, she stared back at the sign. Jared stood by her as he stared at the two who were trying to get the upper hand. "Ignore them, they will eventually exhaust themselves, or someone will get hurt. It's the latter that usually wins, but at this moment I believe someone will be getting hurt in five..four.." While she was counting down, Albus was on the ground knees pressed together groaning in pain. Rose dusted herself off, but as she turned to go to Lyra, she was tripped by Albus who was rolling on the ground.

Lyra shook her head at them both not wanting to deal with their childish antics. "If I remember correctly as much as it pains the both of you that we are here on a mission and you both swore that you would be on your best behavior, especially you Rose."

The pair of the floor looked up at Lyra contritely, they knew they were in the wrong. Rose got off the floor dusted herself again and went up to her, "I'm sorry Ly we will be better." Albus was still on the floor nodding away as he tried to regain his composure. Lyra gave them a nod, and she turned back to the neon light.

When they were finally got themselves sorted Jared had to explain to them that they needed the correct identification to go inside. He passed out a few cards, each of them had their own photos, but their year was different. Albus placed it in his wallet whereas the girls placed theirs in their purses. Rose then fluffed up her curls in the effort to make herself more presentable.

They went inside the club after showing their identification to the bouncer. As they were let in they were enveloped with darkness, the only lights were coming from the stage. There were three poles, one was in the middle, and two were on the outside of the stage. Music was blaring all around the room, there was one woman dancing on the center pole, she had minimal clothes on. Jared and Albus followed Rose and Lyra as they walked to the corner of the room as they wanted to show the occupants that they were in charge.

Lyra noticed that the patrons were mainly men, the club was filled to the brim with them. In the corner of the room, they found a big bulky man who had two women fawning over him. The waitresses were wearing very tight and skimpy outfits with 5-inch stilettos and carrying trays around the clientele. Curiously she wondered who Cinnamon Rose was and if she would be able to pick her out from the crowd. She felt a nudge on her shoulder, and she turned to see who it was that had touched her, she had to raise her head up to see the tall, lean man who was staring down at her.

The man peered down at her had obsidian black eyes, and broad wide shoulders, he was almost as tall as her papa.

"Do you live on a chicken farm? 'Cause you sure know how to raise a cock." he told her.

"No thanks. Seems like you do as you live with a sounder of swine." Lyra told him as she stepped out of his reach.

Lyra moved away from him as she heard a few people nearby laughing at the guy, walking to catch up with her friends to sit in a booth. When she sat down, she noticed the boys were captivated by the dancer who was swinging her hips to the beat of the music. She rolled her eyes as she checked on Rose, she had her head tipped to the side staring at the woman dancing. A waiter came to give them some drinks, there were 4 glasses containing a brown liquid and a lemon wedge.

Lyra nudged Rose, "Hey, did you order these drinks?" Rose turned and answered "Albus and Jared did, they got us jack and coke. Jared's not drinking as he is going to be the designated driver. I don't know what that means, but whatever." She turned back and resumed her watching the dancer.

30 minutes had passed before Lyra grew bored of watching the different women dancing, she had no interest in them. She had looked carefully at each woman's face to see if they had the same facial features as Miss Mia but none of them held any recognition at all. She didn't want to give up, so she thought maybe to take a glance at the two women who were at the corner.

Suddenly a booming voice came over the loudspeakers, "Put your hands together for Cinnamon Rose!" Music blared out from every corner of the room. A deep bass sound vibrated across the floor, Lyra could feel it in her heart as it matched with the slow beat of the music.

The entire room was enveloped in complete darkness as the beat got faster and faster; a lone light shined down onto the center of the stage. A lone figure stood in front of a pole, smoke came shooting across the floor from different directions onto the stage. When the beat of the music stopped the figure slid down to the floor and curled their body upward.

Lyra was entranced at the figure on the stage, waiting for the light to be shone on her face so she could see if this woman was indeed Miss Mia, just as the tipster claimed. Each garment was stripped of the woman's flesh as she moved her hips to the beat, Lyra looked around her noticing that everyone seemed hypnotized by how she swayed. Every single guy in the room had thrown at her feet at least 20 scores or 50 bullseyes. By this time the woman was nude and rubbing herself on someone who gave her a rubber boat, and she was given a bill.

"Let's give it to Cinnamon Rose!" the loud voice announced again, the whole building shook from screaming, yelling, catcalling and whistling by the crowd.

The woman walked around the stage in a mesmerizing way that captured the audience into wanting more. She turned her face to the crowd just before she disappeared and gave them a wink and blow a kiss. At that moment Lyra felt her heart thud so loudly she was sure everyone could hear and shivered as the face was recognizable, she remembered Miss Mia giving her the same wink when she was a little girl!

Everything around Lyra was a total dead silence she didn't even know she was moving until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me ma'am, but only employees are allowed past this point." A man wearing a black shirt with a black leather jacket looked down at her. She looked up at the man and then back at the corridor, she desperately wanted to go after the woman as she wanted to be sure that it was Miss Mia.

Please give an awesome warm applause to Mrs. Haloona as she beta read. Another warm applause to an aesthetic that was done by safewordisdevilsnare. Much love to them both thank you. :) I also want to thank those who are following.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

All rights belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any characters. I also want to note the following to the readers. Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, died at the age of 16 when he tried his hand at making a Horcrux. There were no wars, Harry's parents are still alive. Bellatrix and all dark wizards are in Azkaban for crimes against the Wizarding community and the use of dark magic. Please note this also brings up the fact the Longbottoms are also alive too. Bellatrix didn't get to them as she and the following dark wizards: Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Bartemius Crouch Jr were in Azkaban at the time.

O_O_O_O

As Lyra walked past the security man, she discreetly touched the wand in her pocket and whispered a confundus charm. She tried hard to remember which door the woman went in. As she moved through the two doors, noticed they had sign on them with names written in black ink. She slowed her steps when she came to a door marked, "Cinnamon Rose" and slowly raised her hand to the door to knock.

"Hey!"

Lyra turned instantly, she saw a different man standing behind her glaring at her with another touch to her wand and a whispered charm later he was quickly stupified, she slipped into the room. Closing her eyes, she pressed her head back against the door as she tried to calm her breathing to a steadier pace as it finally hit her that she was actually in the room. Gathering her courage, she opened her eyes and looked around the room.

The woman didn't even notice Lyra; she had a finger pressed against one nostril and a tube of some kind in the other. On the desk there was a line of some white substance, Lyra watched as the woman sniffed the entire line through the tube and stood up, blinking a couple of times to get her bearings, before finally sitting on the chair with her eyes closed. She didn't even bother to cover her naked body. Not knowing what to do, Lyra waited quietly for a few minutes.

"If you wanted private show all you had to do was ask Jimmy. He takes care of my clientele; he's the big guy in the corner of the club."

Lyra snapped her head up to look at the woman in front of her. Her heart hammered against her chest as she licked her suddenly dry lips.

"Miss Mia?" she whispered.

The woman laid there didn't react to Lyra's question. She felt her heart drop and turned towards the door to walk out.

Just as she was reaching out to grab the handle, she heard a soft voice say from behind her "I haven't heard that name for almost two decades now."

Lyra quickly turned around to face Cinnamon Rose who was now standing up and wrapping a robe around herself. Not knowing what to say, she watched as Cinnamon Rose looked at herself in the mirror and prodded her face and body while she muttered to herself.

"Who are you and how do you know that name?"

Lyra's hand went up to play with the necklace that she had been given so long ago. Finding comfort and courage, she looked back at the lady in the mirror.

"You found me when I was a child, you took me to your home and made me some hot chocolate. You spoke to me of finding a better way to my situation. You gave me this jacket along with a necklace with a pendant and a ring on it. I had promised myself when you dropped me off at the police station that I would find you and tell you to thank you for your kindness."

Lyra stared down at her shoes not wanting to look at Cinnamon Rose/Miss Mia, hoping that she would believe her. This was her big chance to see if she was also the woman in the picture and the missing Hermione Granger of the magical world. The quietness and heaviness in the air were getting too much for Lyra, disappointed in the lack of response from Cinnamon Rose, and she decided to take off the necklace she was given those years ago. The necklace twinkled in the light as she placed it on the dresser where Cinnamon Rose was.

Not wanting to stay in the room any longer with the strange woman, she left the room and stepped into the dark hallway. The music was blaring off the walls, and the vibrations made Lyra's nerves rattle even more. When she got to the end of the hall, she saw the same man that she had confounded earlier arguing with Rose.

Grabbing Rose's wrist, she took her back to the table where both boys were getting a lap dance from one of the strippers. Rose stood in front of them tapping her foot while waiting for them to notice her. It took quite a while for the boys to finally see the girls as their attention was fully taken by the half-naked women dancing in front of them.

All of a sudden three men appeared in front of them; two had their hands behind their waists so that their trench coats were able to show off the guns that were attached to their waists. The middleman stepped forward with his hand in the air dangling a necklace between the five of them. The music in the club had stopped, and it was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop.

"Excuse me which one of you is the owner of this necklace."

Lyra recognized the necklace right away as the one she dropped in the room, but she didn't want to claim in front.

"What is it to you, this necklace? Why are you all here asking us? Jared asked, looking the men over and deliberately dropping his gaze to the guns they were holding. "Cinnamon rose asked us to give this to a young woman as a token from her. The description she gave matches what your friend is currently wearing." The man stared back as tension ran in the air.

He walked forward towards Lyra; he was a good head taller than she was. He placed the necklace around her neck, and as he did so, she had felt a warmth spread around her. He stepped back with a nod "She told me to tell you to return tomorrow around noon," he turned to walk with his two henchmen following him.

O_O_O_O

Lyra laid in bed; she had had no shut-eye at all. She kept thinking of the previous night where she had finally met Miss Mia. Her stomach was tied in knots and her nerves were shot. She took some calming breaths to try and ease her nervousness. She knew it was better to drink some calming potion to relieve her anxiety, so she rolled herself out of bed and fished out a potion from her bag. Gulping it down she felt her whole body relax. Rose was curled up in a ball on the bed, softly snoring along with Albus who was tangled in his bed sheets.

Lyra stepped out onto the balcony where she sat on the bench and looked out at the early morning sky. Today would be the day she would talk to Cinnamon Rose in just eight hours from now. Her mind went into overdrive as she thought of all the things she wanted to ask or say to Cinnamon Rose. The one thing her mind kept inquiring of was what she should call her Miss Mia or Cinnamon Rose? But more importantly was she the missing Hermione Jean Granger?

O_O_O_O

Lyra sat in the back seat with Rose, with Albus in the front next to Jared. Lyra and Jared had decided it was best to keep Albus and Rose away from each other, not wanting them to fight again. She enjoyed being friends with Rose they had grown up with each other since childhood. From her understanding, their fathers were former colleagues with each other at the Ministry when they used to work at the Magical Law Enforcement once upon a time.

Everyone was on edge and curious about how the meeting would go and how it would effect Lyra. When they arrived at the club, the whole place looked different than it was the previous evening. The door was shut, and they knocked loudly. A man walked out wearing a pair of jeans and a fitted black shirt. He had tattoos from his wrists to his elbows along with some around his face as well.

"You here for Cinnamon Rose?" he grunted.

"Yes," Lyra replied, stepping forward in front of the group. The man narrowed his eyes at her, but after a moments pause he opened the door and gestured for them to come inside. They all walked down the pathway where a group of men met them. Not knowing what to expect they all slowly inched their hands to their wand holsters.

The strange men pushed them against the wall where they had no choice as the men were bigger and stronger than they were. Not knowing what to expect Lyra felt her hair stand up on the back of her neck. The girls stood there waiting to be patted down just like the men were currently doing to the boys.

When the men had finished, they were all led to the back of the club which Lyra recognized from yesterday evening when she had gone after Cinnamon Rose. Right at the back, they noticed a bright red door with two men standing guard at the entrance. These men also had guns attached to their hips and with a nod from one of them they opened the door.

The group walked in, looking around with undisguised curiosity. They found Cinnamon Rose wiping her lip with a painted finger. She had just stood up from being in between a man who was sitting in the corner of the room. Lyra couldn't believe what she was seeing; now she wasn't sure if this woman was Miss Mia at all.

Everyone stared at one another nervously until the man in the corner swept his hand indicating the couch and they all shuffled over and sat down in front of him. Cinnamon Rose knelt down to give a kiss to the man, and as she turned around, she gave them a wink and walked out of the room swaying her hips.

A quick snap of the man's fingers drew their attention back to him. "You can call me Tyrone I'm the owner and in charge of this club. I believe you all want to talk to Cinnamon Rose. However, that comes with a hefty price to have some private time. She is one of my top escorts here, and she will deliver you a good time, no ifs, or buts. As long as you return her in one piece and the way she was when she left, then we are good to go. The price includes the tax fee." He said as he puffed on the end of a brown six-inch cigar.

"We just want to ask her some questions that's all. We are not looking for a good time." Lyra said.

"Sweetie, then you are in the wrong place. There is no such thing as conversations with my employee as she is just there to please you in many ways. So, what's it gonna be?" Tyrone told them as a puff of smoke escaped his lips.

Please give a warm awesome applause to Mrs. Haloona as she beta read. Another warm applause to an aesthetic that was done by safewordisdevilsnare. Much love to them both thank you. :) I also want to thank those who are following.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

All rights belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any characters. I also want to note the following to the readers. Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, died at the age of 16 when he tried his hand at making a Horcrux. There were no wars, Harry's parents are still alive. Bellatrix and all dark wizards are in Azkaban for crimes against the Wizarding community and the use of dark magic. Please note this also brings up the fact the Longbottoms are also alive too. Bellatrix didn't get to them as she and the following dark wizards: Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Bartemius Crouch Jr were in Azkaban at the time.

O_O_O_O

"What's your asking price?" Jared asked as they all stared at him as if he had three heads. Lyra knew where he was going with this and she gave him a discreet nod saying thanks, she was curious how much it was. She knew money would be no issue as she did come from an aristocratic and wealthy family, although Tyrone didn't know.

"200 pounds."

"Done," Jared told him, rising to stand. "No, actually we are not done" Tyrone countered. "I want 500 pounds up front then, and then 200 pounds every hour.". "But you just said 200 pounds was the asking price." Jared stuttered.

Tyrone smirked at him, "Of course it is, but since you were so eager to pay I decided to increase the fee. Don't like it, don't take it, the door is there."

Jarred grimaced as he opened his wallet and took out 1000 pounds, he placed the notes on the coffee table that sat between them and Tyrone. A man stepped forward, collected the money, counted it and gave Tyrone a nod. After a quick snap of fingers from Tyrone a third man opened another door, "Follow him" Tyrone explained, "he will lead you to Cinnamon Rose. When your hour is up, he will knock on it twice." to get the 200 pounds." Tyrone told them.

They all stood up and followed the man, Lyra didn't recognise this hallway, it must be a private entrance to the rooms. The man stopped in front of a plain black door, he knocked twice and opened it, gesturing for the group to enter. Lyra was conflicted whether to cast another spell on the man as he gave Rose and her a scrutinising gaze.

When the door closed from behind them, Lyra turned to Jared "I'll pay you in return for that Jared. Thank you." When they turned to the front of the room, they were surprised to see Cinnamon Rose wrapped in a red silk robe and sitting on a table. "Please sit."

The boys quickly ran to the chairs she gestured to as if they had forgotten they were only here to talk to her. A roll of eyes from Rose and Lyra indicated their annoyance with the boys, as they sat in the empty seats next to them. Not knowing what to expect at all, Lyra and Rose desperately hoped the woman didn't give them a show.

They sat there for who knows how long, the air slowly getting thicker as the time passed. Cinnamon Rose crossed her legs as she stared at the young woman in front of her who she asked to see her. Her eyes were grey, and her hair was blonde with a few curls popping out from her tight ponytail. Something about her felt very familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Are you going to tell me where and how you heard the name, Miss Mia? Why did you come to me thinking I would be this so-called Miss Mia?" Cinnamon Rose stared at Lyra with cold, emotionless hard eyes.

Rose jabbed Lyra in the side to get her to talk as she and the boys had no idea on what to say to the older woman. Lyra sat there staring at the woman as she tried to recognise anything of when she last saw the older woman as a child. She licked her lips and opened her mouth to try to say something, but no word was said.

"Well, child hurry up, out with it. My time is of the essence here. Spit it out!" Cinnamon Rose snapped at Lyra. Cinnamon Rose re-crossed her legs and made herself comfortable on the table. She reached into her pocket to pull out her cigarettes, and carelessly lit one. Cinnamon Rose tried to calm herself as her hands shook taking a cigarette to calm herself as she tried to light her cigarette. She took a drag from her cigarette finally realising what the blond woman said and started coughing.

"Ah. Umm. Well, you saw twenty years ago I ran away from home. I was found by this woman who told me to call her Miss Mia. She took me back to her place where she gave me the most delicious hot chocolate and gave me advice on something. She believed that I was abused." Lyra murmured, as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

Cinnamon Rose finally stopped coughing as she looked up in shock at the blonde woman in front of her. She didn't see a young woman; she was seeing a little girl, the same little girl who she had helped all those years ago. Tears started to run down her face, and she dropped the cigarette as a whimper escaped her lips. She raised her hands to try to cover her face.

Lyra moved to sit in front of Cinnamon Rose and grabbed on to her hands, gently pulling them down to uncover her face. Cinnamon Rose looked up at Lyra with tears in her eyes, Lyra also had tears as she softly whispered "Miss Mia?"

Cinnamon Rose choked up as she nodded to Lyra that that is who she was. Lyra pulled her towards her where they both hugged each other and leaned on the other, softly crying on each other's shoulders.

Rose and the boys stared at Lyra and Cinnamon Rose, surprised from what they had just learned. Not wanting to interrupt, they patiently sat there waiting to see if this woman was also THE Hermione Granger. The room's atmosphere was different now that the tension had finally dissolved. Lyra pulled back slowly and stared up at the woman in front of her. Cinnamon Rose's makeup was a mess, her eyes were swollen and red from crying, and her nose had mucus dripping.

A knock on the door had everyone in the room jumping. Rose stood up and went to the door before she could get there the door had opened. She whipped her wand out where and confunded the man before he was able to speak. Rose closed the door with a grin, twirling her wand looking like the cat who'd eaten the canary. She noticed everyone was staring at her, so she shrugged her shoulders at them.

Lyra shook her head as she peered at the woman in front of her again, "Can I call you Miss Mia or do you prefer Cinnamon Rose? Honestly, I never really liked the name, Cinnamon Rose."

A small whimper came from the woman as she wiped her tears away from her face. Her eyes shined as they stared at each other with a small smile on their faces.

"I would love it if you called me Miss Mia. You the only one darling, that I will allow to call me that." and with that Miss Mia kissed Lyra on the forehead.

Lyra's eyes shined as she stared at Miss Mia, a small grin formed on her face. Her stomach had butterflies she was so pleased she had finally found the woman who assisted her all those years ago.

"My name is Lyra. I'm sorry I didn't tell you my name."

"Sweetheart, this is not a good place to be. How did you find me?" Miss Mia asked.

Lyra's heart thudded against her chest; she didn't know what to say as she wasn't quite sure how to explain it. Her mind was blank, not able to give a single response. She was saved by Rose answering for her.

"My dad works with the police force; he was the one who helped us locate you. Lyra and I met when we were little, as he helped her find her parents. My dad kept in touch with Lyra, and after that, we became best of friends as a child." Rose answered.

Miss Mia nodded at Rose., "We found your apartment, the one where you gave me change of clothes" Lyra explained "I was hoping you would be there so that we can talk some - "

Lyra was interrupted by a knock on the door, and before Rose was able to intervene a man walked in. He gave us each a dirty look, and once his eyes reached Miss Mia, they narrowed. Lyra felt the hand on her shoulder tightened, Miss Mia looked worried, deep in her gut Lyra knew something was wrong.

O_O_O_O

Please give a warm awesome applause to Mrs. Haloona as she beta read. Another warm applause to an aesthetic that was done by safewordisdevilsnare. I want to thank CuppaTea90 as she helped me bring this chapter together. I had a very difficult time writing this chapter. I also want to apologise for the late update. This week alone had been a very tiring for me. Thank you for reading. Please review tell me how the story is coming along. Thank you once again to Mrs. Haloona as being the awesome beta reader.


	15. Chapter 14

All rights belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any characters. I also want to note the following to the readers. Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, died at the age of 16 when he tried his hand at making a Horcrux. There were no wars, Harry's parents are still alive. Bellatrix and all dark wizards are in Azkaban for crimes against the Wizarding community and the use of dark magic. Please note this also brings up the fact the Longbottoms are also alive too. Bellatrix didn't get to them as she and the following dark wizards: Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Bartemius Crouch Jr were in Azkaban at the time.

O_O_O_O

Rose woke up, stretching slowly she looked around and found the bed next to her empty. She turned over to where the clock next the bed read 6. She pulled back the covers, smoothed out the comforter and tiptoed around the boys who were laid out on the floor snoring. She needed to go to the restroom before she went in search of Lyra. Once she finished she headed down the stairs where she found Lyra cooking sausages and eggs on the stove. Rose was shocked, she didn't expect Lyra to be cooking, after all, she was a pureblood, and it was not a practice common among purebloods.

Not wanting to disturb Lyra from her concentration, Rose tiptoed into the kitchen, but even though she tried to be as silent as possible Lyra still turned around "Can you grab the silverware to set the table please?" Rose was startled by the fact she was caught mid-step entering the kitchen.

The two worked together in silence, Rose noticed a jug and a bag of lemons and she had a feeling Lyra had asked an elf to get them for her. She got working on the lemons with a quick swish of her wand. The lemons were sliced in half and squeezed above the jug. The jug filled halfway when she added the rest of the sliced lemons, added water and sugar and stirred.

It was still early in the morning; Rose glanced across at Lyra who was sitting at the table with her eyes closed. She wondered if she was sleeping or was just resting her eyes.

"Rose, I am thinking of going back to see Miss Mia. I have a deep feeling something is going on with her. I don't know what it is, but I just know it is not good at all. I may need Jared's Uncles help to figure out what is going on." Lyra murmured.

Rose stared at with Lyra her wide eyes; she sometimes wondered how Lyra knew what she was thinking or doing before something happened. Rose shook her head ruefully she was often surprised by her best friend.

Rose had first met Lyra and her brother Scorpius when their father had come over to her house. They had both carried a rucksack, inside were bottles, snacks, and a favourite toy, along with a change of clothes and diapers. Mr Malfoy had placed them both in the large play area where she was playing. Scorpius had crawled on over to the toy chest to play, while Lyra went to the corner of the play area. She took out a small dolly and a book to read. Before she had got herself settled, Rose came over and had stuck her favourite stuffed animal in front of Lyra. Lyra didn't acknowledge Rose, but she sat still watching Rose chatter away and playing with her stuffed animal. Each time Lyra and Scorpius came over Rose did the same thing every time, soon after that Lyra and Rose became fast friends.

There were times when Rose didn't understand Lyra, especially when she barely showed any emotion. Once when Rose's cousin James came over to her house and started hassling Scorpius and Lyra because they were Malfoys, Rose stood nose to nose, trying to tell her couple years older cousin off. But when James shook Rose in response, something snapped inside Lyra, and she pushed herself in between them both and pummeled James for hurting Rose. James didn't say anything after that incident as Rose had explained to her father what had happen. This incident had sealed the deal between Rose and Lyra, and they now were best of friends.

Dudley came downstairs to start making breakfast for his family; he was quite surprised to find Lyra and Rose already in the kitchen. Lyra still had her head on the table with her eyes closed, and Rose was staring at the ceiling above her.

"Good Morning I hope you didn't mind us using your kitchen to cook breakfast," Lyra said without looking up, Rose and Dudley stared at her in astonishment as they both had thought she had been fast asleep.

"It's okay; you saved me the trouble." Dudley went to the coffee pot where he poured himself a cup.

Rose didn't know what to say to Mr Dursley, after all, she had only spoken to him a few times before today. He usually was busy being a fireman reservist and a teacher for the high school nearby. She often saw more of his wife Francine; she was also a teacher at the same school her husband worked. Rose watched Mr Dursley placed his empty coffee cup on the kitchen table before he walked to the front door. She thought about the few stories she had heard of the man from Albus when his family went to visit them.

Lyra suddenly sat up straight and stared straight ahead of her. Rose turned around and saw her Albus, Jared, Jared's mum, and younger sibling Janessa came walking into the kitchen. Janessa was rubbing her eyes and dragging a blanket behind her. They all voiced morning to each other as the children sat down at the table next to Lyra and Rose. Jared along with Janessa sat at the head of the table. Albus had his hand underneath his chin was still half asleep, he struggled to keep himself upright When Rose noticed he was wavering, she raised an eyebrow at Lyra. A roll of eyes from Lyra showed that she knew what Rose was going to do.

A fast slap from Rose's hand to Albus's hand caused his head to slam straight into the kitchen table. The noise woke up Jared, Janessa, and even their mother from their drowsy states. Rose and Janessa giggled to themselves as Albus groaned in pain. Even Mrs Dursley was laughing and telling Albus that he should have known better than to have had his arm holding his head up. Lyra lips twitched as if she wanted to smile, but of course, Malfoys don't smile or laugh.

O_O_O_O

Please give a warm awesome applause to Mrs. Haloona as she beta read. Another warm applause to an aesthetic that was done by safewordisdevilsnare. Much love to them both thank you. :) I also want to thank those who are following.


	16. Chapter 15

All rights belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any characters. I also want to note the following to the readers. Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, died at the age of 16 when he tried his hand at making a Horcrux. There were no wars, Harry's parents are still alive. Bellatrix and all dark wizards are in Azkaban for crimes against the Wizarding community and the use of dark magic. Please note this also brings up the fact the Longbottoms are also alive too. Bellatrix didn't get to them as she and the following dark wizards: Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Bartemius Crouch Jr were in Azkaban at the time.

O_O_O_O

Lyra dressed in tight skinny jeans, a beige tank top along with the leather jacket Miss Mia had given her. She had decided to let her hair down as she rarely let it down, as it was below the Malfoy standards from what her parents had told her. Lyra 's light curls caressed the back of her bun; this was the first time that had let it down in public. Lyra usually had it tied up in a tight bun so that it was away from her face. She had put on a dab of lip gloss, along with mascara, she was not one to put on lots of makeup as she usually only placed enough to enhance her natural looks. She watched Rose pucker lips as she put lipstick on them. The four friends had decided to go to the club pretty late that night, as they weren't sure what time Miss Mia would be performing. Lyra was playing with her necklace again, she was nervous and was pulling the outfit she was wearing. She wasn't feeling comfortable in her outfit; she wasn't used to not wearing anything that wasn't a label. She didn't realise that she was being shallowed over that fact until Rose had given her a good talking that afternoon.

Lyra was so involved with her thinking if she could convince Miss Mia to come back with her and return the favor. She was startled when Rose placed her hand on top of hers, stopping her from twiddling with her necklace. A glance from Rose who smiled at her made her feel a bit better which she noticed there were little things Rose had done made her questioned. She knew she shouldn't be worried, but she wasn't able to be shrugged it off. Nibbling on her bottom lip she now had another dilemma to deal with, now that she had found Miss Mia, she now needed to see if Miss Mia is The Hermione Granger.

O_O_O_O

They showed their identification cards to the bouncer at the entrance when they led inside. The entire room was dark with the flashing lights going. Music blared around the entire room; the vibration went through them like a strum of a guitar. A woman with a massive chest that was just being held up by a small garment came up to them after they had found a seat.

Rose got herself a long island iced tea, Lyra along with the boys choose Jack and coke, they 'd want to try other drinks, it seemed safer just to drink what they drank last time. They all watched the stage, wondering if and when Cinnamon Rose would be performing tonight. Lyra was started to get a bit antsy, so the boys signaled to a waitress to inquire about Cinnamon Roses whereabouts.

"Oh, sweetheart she's finished for the night," the waitress said.

"By any chance does she do any private showing? I have brought my girlfriend here to watch her moves, she's planning on practicing the same moves on me later for my birthday?" Rose confided confidently.

Lyra almost dropped her jaw to the floor in shock; she had to work hard to control herself to not glare at Rose on what she was insinuating. Not expecting Rose to say something along those lines, she squirmed at the thought of getting a lap dance from a woman. The waitress winked at Lyra as she giggled herself as she told her to wait as she had to get Jimmy. Once she left Lyra, and the boys turned to Rose as they were to voice their thoughts.

"What in the world made you think that was a good idea?" Albus inquired, Rose turned to him and answered, "I thought it would give Lyra some time with Miss Mia with me. I'm sure you and Jared will be ogling the women here like Jared's already doing at the moment."

The waitress came back with a twinkle in her eye, she licked her lips and smiled at Rose, "All you have to do is prove to me you both are an actual couple and pay 200 pounds."

Rose was not expecting to need to prove anything and was quite worried as to how it would affect their friendship. Deciding that it would be better to just get it over with as Rose turned to Lyra who gave her a confused look. A grin erupted from Rose's face as she grabbed Lyra's jacket collar and pulled Lyra towards her.

Once their lips touched a shiver went through them, Rose decided to take control as she knew Lyra didn't date anyone and was very inexperienced. A swipe of her tongue on Lyra's lips caused Lyra to gasp and to reach out her tongue to flick Lyra's tongue slowly.

The girls were busy kissing the boys watched on stunned that the girls were making out. Jared turned on; he secretly had a small fantasy of both girls making out. Albus, on the other hand, was shocked, he shook himself off and gave the 200 pounds to the waitress.

"Mmmhmmm if I weren't working right now I would so want to join in. Honey, when they 're finished flag me down, and I'll bring them to the room," She told the boys with a wink.

"Oi you two, I believe she's already bought the idea that you're both are a couple, you can stop now," Albus remarked once the girls had pulled away from each other.

Rose's cheeks flushed a delicate pink, and her lips swollen from making out with Lyra. Lyra's face was rosy, and it was odd seeing an emotion there as Lyra was usually expressionless. They were staring at one another with a renewed look on their faces. Albus rolled his eyes as he waved his hand again to flag the same waitress.

"Oo sweetums aren't you two a delectable pair, follow me, and I'll lead you to Cinnamon Rose's lair. Firstly 200 pounds is just the entrance fee, there will be another 200 for every hour, and of course, these are the rules. The rules are no sexual penetration between the three of you, but of course, that only applies to men." she told them with a wink.

O_O_O_O

They arrived in front of another door that Rose and Lyra didn't recognise indeed, this place was a maze! Lyra was about to question Rose about what had just happened but thought better of the idea. She took hold of the doorknob and twisted it to go inside. The entire room was dark; there were only little lights that led to the middle of the room. Once there they felt around with their fingertips until they touched a couch and both of them sat down. A strum beat started playing, and a flash of light beamed directly to the middle of the stage highlighting the woman that stood there. She was dancing to the beat of the music, and both Lyra and Rose sat on the couch staring at the woman.

When the dancing woman finally came closer to the couch, she recognised the two young women in the booth. She wasn't able to stop however as she would get a beating from Tyrone's men. It didn't matter if she was the club's favorite girl, there was no difference between her and the regular girls, when it came to follow the rules She was just a means to Tyrone's revenue and she needed to finish paying her debt off. Cinnamon Rose reached the young women; they were staring in awe of the way her hips were swaying.

O_O_O_O

Please give a warm awesome applause to Mrs. Haloona as she beta read. Another warm applause to an aesthetic that was done by safewordisdevilsnare. Much love to them both thank you. :) I also want to thank those who are following. Reviews would be awesome.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

All rights belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any characters. I also want to note the following to the readers. Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, died at the age of 16 when he tried his hand at making a Horcrux. There were no wars, Harry's parents are still alive. Bellatrix and all dark wizards are in Azkaban for crimes against the Wizarding community and the use of dark magic. Please note this also brings up the fact the Longbottoms are also alive too. Bellatrix didn't get to them as she and the following dark wizards: Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Bartemius Crouch Jr were in Azkaban at the time.

O_O_O_O

Lyra quickly picked up on the cues that Miss Mia was sent to her; she hadn't been expecting her and Rose to be her private strip dancer customers. Not wanting to embarrass either party Lyra discreetly waved her hand and muffled the room so that the three of them were able to talk but to anyone else who was looking into the room, it would seem like Miss Mia was doing her job. When Miss Mia got closer to them, she had pretended to be in awe, but then she tried to get her attention to let her know they'd be able to speak.

Rose was too hypnotized by Miss Mia dancing, so she didn't notice Lyra trying to get her attention. Miss Mia dropped her hips and slid her hands up and down her body before slowly reaching for her tank top. Lyra narrowed her eyes at them both before getting up and pushing Miss Mia into her seat, she then turned to Rose and gave her a filthy look. Rose threw an innocent look in return at Lyra.

Miss Mia glared at Lyra, she didn't appreciate being pushed but noticed that Lyra was giving her a robe. She was at first confused as to why Lyra was insisting on the robe, but she went ahead and took the robe from her before gracefully slipping it on. "I can't stop to chat ladies, I don't want to get into trouble with Tyrone and his men," Miss Mia confessed as she slowly walked back to the stage.

"Don't worry about them Miss Mia, please sit. The boys and a few of our friends have taken care of them. Tyrone and his men will not dare come in here as long as my friends are out there." Lyra reassured her. Rose gave them a small smile, "She is right you know, the gang we have will take care of Tyrone."

Miss Mia wasn't quite sure whether she should believe the girls, but there was something inside of her that was telling her she should. Making her decision, she tied the robe around her waist and sat down on a chair that had appeared behind her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a pop of bubble gum from the young woman on the right of Lyra.

"Rose, why in the world are you chewing gum?" Lyra asked, as both she and Miss Mia stared at Rose who was chewing the bubble gum getting ready to blow yet another bubble. When Rose realized that Lyra and Miss Mia were staring at her, she popped the gum that she had already blown up. Miss Mia flinched from the noise and Lyra narrowed her eyes at her. Rose knew if looks could kill she would be ten feet under from Lyra's stare.

Rose rolled her eyes and took out her gum from her mouth placed it in the wrapper and rolled it up. Did she give Lyra a pointed look to say happy now and turned back to Miss Mia.

Miss Mia had her legs crossed over each other and was staring back at them with a weary look on her face. The air around her showed that she was a confident woman, but if people looked carefully they would see she was a broken woman.

"Miss Mia, I am wondering why are you working here? From what I remember you looked like you were the type to become a teacher or a person who worked with the police. What happened to you? Why are you here? What debt do you owe the gang?" Lyra burst out, a million other questions were running through her mind, but these were the ones that she hoped Miss Mia would answer.

Miss Mia looked at Lyra with a sad look; she didn't want to divulge exactly why she was working at the club. She rubbed her arms "Sweetheart, this is my life. When I first met you, I was already transitioning into a dark place which eventually led me to this place. Even if I were to leave I have nowhere else to go I need to pay my debts off sweetie."

Lyra moved to the edge of her seat as she stared at Miss Mia with curious eyes, she wondered what on earth had happened that would cause her to turn her life into this. She licked her dry chapped lips, "You do have a place to go. You can stay at my place; I'll help you get back on your feet. Get away from Tyrone and everyone here. I know you don't like being here, I can see it in the way you are with me, even though it's only been twice that we've met."

Miss Mia stood up abruptly, wrapping her arms around her, "Oh, sweetheart. You are so innocent; you don't know me at all I'm not that woman you met, I'm a completely different person now. I do things I am not proud of to get me through the day. In the beginning, it was all to do with numbing the pain and my surroundings. But it just got so overwhelming that I just got addicted to it, hooked, that I needed it like how we need air to breathe. Sad really when I think about it, I'm honestly too far gone now. I can't go back or undo the damage I have done to my body. Everythi-"

"What do you mean you are too far gone? You are still living aren't you, still breathing, and still here now. What damages? Please let me help you." Lyra interrupted her voice trembling. She was trying very hard not to break down in front of either Rose or Miss Mia; she needed to show Miss Mia that she needs her.

"Lyra, the debts I owe to Tyrone is almost a half a million pounds. I have to stay here the rest of my life to pay off my debt. Even if I were to run away, they would still somehow find me and bring me back. I gave up fighting a couple of years back. I decided to deal with my fate to live and breathe this place. I didn't begin as the star of the club; it only started because I kept fighting to do a few things then I just accepted doing the things I am doing now. I have no feeling, none whatsoever really. Miss Mia is gone Lyra, I'm sorry, but that woman is gone. She is not coming back. My name is Cinnamon Rose now, a stripper, crackhead, and a prostitute. Even if you were to try to save me you can't, you just can't; I am sorry" Miss Mia screamed at Lyra as she spun around to face her. Her face red as a tomato, her chest puffing, the silence was deafening between the three. The only sound that can be heard in the room was Miss Mia's labored breaths.

"I believed in what you said Miss Mia, about how things would be difficult but there was always a choice about how to make things different. I don't believe you at all. You knew someone from my home was abusing me! You knew I had run away from home! You took me to your apartment and fed me and let me sleep. You took care of me while I healed and gave me words of encouragement and wisdom. I have never forgotten a single thing you said or did for me that day. It made me wish that you were my mom. So, Miss Mia, please, take the choice I am giving you to gain back your freedom. I can pay off your debt, you may not know me personally, but I know that I can take care of you. Please, Miss Mia let me help you." Lyra sobbed, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

Rose stared at the duo in front of her; she couldn't believe her best friend Lyra was reduced to tears. She'd never once seen a single emotion from her best friend before. She wanted to step in to assist her, but she knew this moment of truth is for Lyra. As much as she knew this was a heartbreaking moment Lyra needed this.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Please take your friends and yourself out of this establishment. You are just wasting your time on this old broken woman." Miss Mia stared coldly at Lyra, she stood tall with the robe still wrapped around her, giving off a menacing demeanor.

Lyra stared back at the woman who she had called the second mum in her head. Not one word was said between them for several minutes. Tears threatened to fall as her chin wobbled to hold in the sob that wanted to escape. The one thing she wanted in her entire life being a Malfoy heiress she would never get. Lyra turned to Miss Mia and inclined her head before whispering the words she wished she never had said to her, "Goodbye."

O_O_O_O

Please give a warm awesome applause to Mrs. Haloona as she beta read. Another warm applause to an aesthetic that was done by safewordisdevilsnare. Much love to them both thank you. :) I also want to thank those who are following.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

All rights belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any characters. I also want to note the following to the readers. Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, died at the age of 16 when he tried his hand at making a Horcrux. There were no wars, Harry's parents are still alive. Bellatrix and all dark wizards are in Azkaban for crimes against the Wizarding community and the use of dark magic. Please note this also brings up the fact the Longbottoms are also alive too. Bellatrix didn't get to them as she and the following dark wizards: Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Bartemius Crouch Jr were in Azkaban at the time.

O_O_O_O

Two months later..

Rose had flooed Albus earlier to tell him to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron so they could talk about what to do Lyra and Miss Mia. Having got there early, Rose found a secluded seat in one of the booths by the wall; she sat there sipping her drink while thinking about what had happened two months ago. Since then Lyra had worked herself tirelessly, learning the ins and outs of the Malfoy Business. There were times when she rarely was seen. Rose was distraught for her friend; she knew she was ignoring the pain that she was buried deep down inside.

She didn't want to go behind Lyra's back to go and see Miss Mia; she tried to tell Miss Mia that she was wrong. Lyra was acting like she a completely different person, on a typical day she wouldn't show emotion, preferring to keep a blank mask. She would only acknowledge anyone that was in The Sacred 28 family Pureblood circle. But now she had been behaving worse she ignored everyone around her and became a bully bitch, snarky, and manipulated people to gain things she needed. She didn't even acknowledge her and that hurt deep inside of Rose. Rose knew Lyra was only acting like this as she was avoiding the feeling of failure, the fact that she was unable to help Miss Mia.

Albus got himself settled as he watched his cousin Rose in a daze, a look he knew meant that she was in deep thought. He usually bothered her when she was like this, but it wasn't much fun anymore. Ever since they had got back from the muggle world, Lyra had been acting like she didn't know either Rose or him. It was like she looked down on them like they were dirt or nothing. He knew Rose acted like it didn't bother her, but deep down he knew it did. They had been best friends since they were in nappies, but on reflection, he felt there had been a transition between the two in their sixth year.

Mrs. Longbottom refilled Rose's cup of butterbeer, and it was when she looked up to thank her did she realise that Albus was sitting in front of her, eating some chips. She narrowed her eyes at him as he continued eating his fries, staring back at her with amusement twinkling in his eyes. She took a long refreshing sip of her butterbeer and felt the warmth go down her throat and insides.

"What are we going to do about Lyra?" Albus asked Rose as he continued to munch on his chips. She looked across the bar to where the door stood that led out to the muggle world. "We need to figure out how to get Miss Mia out of Tyrone's hands. Maybe we could ask Uncle Gred and Forge for their help; they won't ask too many questions. They might be able to help us on what to do next." Rose replied.

Albus who took a long sip of his drink. "Okay, maybe, but what will this achieve really? We rescue Miss Mia from that place and then what? We help her turn her life around from doing what she does? Even with that, how are we going to lure her out, or pay off this debt you say she has. Especially if you say this debt is like what half a million pounds? I mean as much I want to do this, the question is "HOW" Albus demanded.

"We'll figure it out as we go along, especially since we 're both supposedly travelling the world and having some freedom before we buckle down to find employment. Lyra needs this. She needs this, plus aren't you curious if Miss Mia is or was the Hermione Granger? I know I am, I mean we may uncover a huge can of worms, but it's just like how our dads and Auntie Hermione was on adventures around Hogwarts. We are just doing it outside the school; we need to be vigilant of the entire thing." Albus nodded as he silently agreed with Rose, he was definitely up for adventures.

O_O_O_O

Once he finished with his chips, he placed a couple of gallons on the table and then they both got up and headed back into the Alley, before headed to their Uncle's shop. No word was said between them as they were still debating in their minds on what will happen. By the time they got to the shop, they were overwhelmed with all the knickknacks and noises around them.

"Hey if it isn't my favorite niece and nephew who are supposed to be travelling, but here you are instead, visiting your favorite Uncle. Hmmm, it seems to me that you both are up to no good. How can I help?" George asked mischievously, appearing from behind a row of shelves where he had been restocking.

Albus opened his mouth but was interrupted by Rose. He looked at her confused; he thought they were going to go discreetly. Albus rolled his eyes; he figured he might as well follow along with Rose. She was entirely different than her parents; they were both Gryffindor to the heart. Rose, however, had been in Ravenclaw, that had been a surprise to everyone, maybe it had been Lyra's influence as they were best friends. Albus could only wonder, although, he did notice a distinct change between the two. He didn't want to get involved as he felt those two are unique in a way. He laughed to himself making a joke or two about how Rose is a unique person.

While Albus was in a world of his own with his thoughts, Rose and Uncle George had left him by himself at the entrance of the shop. She hadn't noticed that Albus hadn't followed them to the office in the back. When the door closed, she saw her other Uncle, Fred, sitting at the desk. She went up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek, then sat down on the couch while George went to get started on some tea for them all. Fred finished signing papers and came over to sit on the couch across from her. George came back with the drink and set it up for the three of them.

George gave a cup to Rose as she got comfortable on the couch, she took a sip of the tea and sighed happily. He wondered why his niece had come over to see them. It was rare that she came to see his brother and him, it usually only happened when something was troubling her, especially when she was trying to figure it out by herself.

Two years ago, Rose had come to them when she had discovered some feelings. The feelings involved her best friend Lyra, and she didn't know what to do with herself. She was worried her parents would push her away for liking the same gender. She broke down when she told her Uncles Fred and George. They assured her they would still love and care for her if she was interested in anyone, even if it was a hippogriff. Rose put down her tea and looked up at her Uncles, "Lyra, Albus, and I went out this summer to go find someone. There was someone had helped Lyra out a decade ago. We found her and along the way we also found a few other things. Albus and I believe there is a big backstory to everything we found out. The person we found wants to be left alone, but I have a feeling she is lying. I think that she wants to be rescued, but she owes a huge amount of debt and is stuck. I feel that she has already settled for her fate in staying and dying where she is. I would like to try maybe to convince her to leave and to try to pay off her debt. I don't know what to do." Rose explained. She looked back down at her tea; she wasn't sure what to expect from them.

George and Fred glanced at each other as the other didn't know what to say. They asked her to explain further, so Rose told how she and Albus, along with Lyra had found an apartment. Inside it had they had found a few items that appeared to belong to Hermione Granger, but they weren't quite sure. She explained how they'd they gone to see Jared who had helped them post flyers around the area. Which led to them receiving a tip-off about a woman (Miss Mia) who worked at a particular business establishment they found out that it was a gentlemen's club that was owned by a gang. The owner, Tyrone, deals with drugs and prostitution, the club is a lap dancing club. Rose went on to explain that they had finally found out the woman (Miss Mia) was a stripper under the name Cinnamon Rose. Lyra met her and told her that she wanted her to quit and that she would pay off her debts and take care of her. But Miss Mia didn't want any of that; she felt that she is doomed for life with everything that had happened. Finally, she told them that Lyra is now back working at her family's company to learn the business and is now ignoring everyone around her as well as acting like a royal bitch. "I want to find a way to rescue Miss Mia, to pay off her debts so that she can live freely and so Lyra can call her a second mum".

O_O_O_O

Please give a warm awesome applause to Mrs. Haloona as she beta read. Another warm applause to an aesthetic that was done by safewordisdevilsnare. Much love to them both thank you. :) I also want to thank those who are following.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

All rights belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any characters. I also want to note the following to the readers. Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, died at the age of 16 when he tried his hand at making a Horcrux. There were no wars, Harry's parents are still alive. Bellatrix and all dark wizards are in Azkaban for crimes against the Wizarding community and the use of dark magic. Please note this also brings up the fact the Longbottoms are also alive too. Bellatrix didn't get to them as she and the following dark wizards: Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Bartemius Crouch Jr were in Azkaban at the time.

O_O_O_O

Fred and George both agreed to help their niece, even though they were unsure as Miss Mia may turn out to be a muggle. However, after thinking about everything that s Rose had told them, such as the beaded bag, the photograph, and journal, everything appeared to point to the fact that Miss Mia was potentially Hermione Granger. If it was their old friend from Hogwarts, they knew they'd do everything in their power to get their old friend back, but they were aware it would be a long haul. They would finally get to know what had happened to Hermione and why she had left so suddenly. There had set up a long table in the middle room where the coffee table used to be and they placed a long parchment paper down. Along the side of it taking up most of the wall was a board for them write.

O_O_O_O

While Rose and her Uncles were plotting on how to meet and rescue Miss Mia, Lyra sat in the boardroom taking notes quickly and swiftly. She had immediately climbed the ladder during the past five months to become a manager in her department. She had started as a secretary in the other departments so that she could learn the basics from each one and after she had passed the test for each department, she promoted to manager.

Her grandfather Lucius was discreetly watching her from the corner of his eye. He had noticed a significant change in her when she had come back from her travels two months ago. She had turned into a pureblood Malfoy and Black heiress, but he wished she hadn't. He had sincerely hoped things would be different with his two grandchildren. He had heard rumours about Lyra being a horrible and terrible woman to work for, but she was able to get the people she managed to work efficiently. At times he was shocked to say he had heard her manipulating her coworkers to getting what she needed.

Lucius tried to corner Lyra several times to inquire about the claims that he had overheard around the company. Each time he tried, however, she avoided him like the plague. He shook his head to clear his thoughts as they sat there going over any updates in the different departments. Like always her back was stiff as a rod her posture true, her handwriting quick and smooth as she took her notes down. His eyes narrowed as he noticed she had stood up abruptly when the meeting had concluded. At a swipe of her hand, all the parchment around had gathered together in a neat pile. While everyone else was still gathering their things, Lyra rushed out the door, Lucius stood up to follow, but he stopped by one of his colleagues.

O_O_O_O

Fred and George had decided it would be best to tell their wives they were going on a business trip. The backstory they had concocted had them checking out Saturn Magic Ltd, a business that was located north of Northampton to see if they were able to make a business investment in the muggle world. They were also interested in knowing more about the items they had in stock as they might be able to use them in the Wizarding World. They were awaiting word from Rose who was readying an apartment that they had given to her to set up for Miss Mia.

George was sitting at the dining table while his wife Angelina was finishing putting the last meal on the table. He gazed at her; she still looked the same as when he met her at Hogwarts. No white or grey hair graced her beautiful black straight hair, her dark skin showed only a few wrinkles, but every single one of them he loved. They had been together since their fourth year. His face morphed into happiness as he remembered the good old days.

Angelina noticed her husband watching her; She knew that when he was quiet, it usually meant he was plotting something, often with his brother. But if he stared at you with a glint in his eye, then he was definitely up to something. She raised her eyebrow and placed her hand on top of his with a smile, George looked up and gave her a wink. She rolled her eyes at him as they sat down to eat their dinner.

. The twins had rented an apartment close to the club in Nottingham, the business they were interested in checking out, Saturn Magic Ltd., was south of their location. They briefly thought about telling their wives they were going out to locate a woman but knew it would look bad as they would think they were looking for a mistress and they had promised Rose they wouldn't say anything to anyone.

Once everything was set up, Fred and George headed out to Nottingham where they met up with Rose. She took them to the apartment the four of them had gone to before, the one they belonged to Miss Mia. The place was still untouched, and she left them to their own devices to investigate. She wanted them to decide if this place did belong to her Aunt Hermione. She sat on the couch with her leg bouncing up and down, hoping what they found was correct. While growing up, she had heard so many different stories from her family about Aunt Hermione and Hermione alone that she was a hero to her.

Fred and George sat on the bed in the master bedroom, a chest between them. The chest protected by three locks and had a complicated protective spell in place. Taking their time, they used their skills to pick the locks and dismantle the spell carefully. Once unlocked they looked inside and found some books along with a photo album. Curious as to what the album would hold they opened it up, and on the first page they found a photo of Hermione's parents. Next was Hermione and her best friends Harry and Ron, then Hermione with the Weasley family, and so on. The last photo showed Hermione with Draco, she was heavily pregnant, and he had his arms wrapped around her, cradling her bump tenderly. The last few pages contained newspaper articles of Hermione and Draco.

Fred and George concluded that Miss Mia/Cinnamon Rose was indeed Hermione Granger. They looked at each other, emotion brimming deep in their eyes, the realisation that they had indeed found their long-lost friend causing long forgotten feelings to surface. They looked at each other and then back at the articles. Neither of them wanted to make any sudden movements; they needed to be sure from taking a hair sample that it was 100% her. They also had a feeling that this place might just be her stalker's hideout. Not wanting to think too negatively they decided to go ahead with the evidence they had gathered. A single nod to each other confirmed that they knew what they had to do.

O_O_O_O

Please give a warm awesome applause to Mrs. Haloona as she beta read. Another warm applause to an aesthetic that was done by safewordisdevilsnare. Much love to them both thank you. :) I also want to thank those who are following. Sorry taking so long to update. I have the semester ending soon I also have my finals coming up in less than two weeks. Please bear with me. Please review with how the story is coming along. Thank you


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

All rights belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any characters. I also want to note the following to the readers. Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, died at the age of 16 when he tried his hand at making a Horcrux. There were no wars, Harry's parents are still alive. Bellatrix and all dark wizards are in Azkaban for crimes against the Wizarding community and the use of dark magic. Please note this also brings up the fact the Longbottoms are also alive too. Bellatrix didn't get to them as she and the following dark wizards: Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Bartemius Crouch Jr were in Azkaban at the time.

O_O_O_O

Rose was quite peeved at the fact her Uncles had decided that they weren't going to tell her anything, especially since she had given them the information in the first place. She was to stay at the apartment until they got back, not understanding what they were going to do. They were both tightly lipped about the entire thing. Even when she threw the threat that she was going to tell her Dad and her Aunts what they were up too. She was given an eyebrow raise from both of them for that, and that is when she knew she had lost the battle. Finally admitting defeat, she nodded at her uncle's, who gave her kiss on the head and she sat back down on the couch to wait.

She was woken up suddenly by the front door slamming. She took out her wand, ready for the unexpected, and took a position behind the couch. Her Uncle Harry had always told her 'constant vigilance' after all. She watched as her Uncle George carried what looked like a woman in a robe into the nearby bedroom, as she went to step forward her Uncle Fred stopped her, before also walking into the room and shutting the door behind him. Rose was starting to worry as both of them had panicked looks on their faces.

She decided to go see what was going on and opened the door to see them pulling a sheet up to cover of a woman who look like Miss Mia. Her heart started to race, when she realize it was Miss Mia, she began to think that maybe things hadn't gone according to plan and they had been able to save the older woman.

"Don't worry she's still alive. She's just knocked out from a sleeping-draught," George had told her. Rose nodded in relief and continued to walk towards the bed. Her heart raced as so many thoughts kept swirling around her head, was this her Auntie Hermione and Hermione Jean Granger? She looked down at the woman who laid on the bed, her face was covered in boils and acne. She did seem peaceful and calm, but she had lines around her face. Her hair was stringy, covered in oily grime, and dirty, it looked like it hadn't been washed in almost a week.

"That's Hermione Granger for sure. We had it confirmed for us when she was dancing at the club. She has a scar on her left arm that had read mudblood, some of the older kids at Hogwarts decided to gang up on her and teach her a lesson. Only a select few people know about the scar as she was only a second year when it happened. That was what caused her to fight back, to show those prejudiced peers of hers that she and all other muggleborns were just as worthy to be in the wizarding world as they were. Each year she managed to collapse the prejudiced and racial wall against muggleborns and muggles further. She was such a strong character, it's hard to see her like this." Fred explained, his eyes soft as he watched Hermione.

Rose again looked down at the woman in front of her, "Does this mean that she is the mum of Lyra and Scorpius?" Her Uncle George looked at his twin with a shrug, "We won't know that until we do a maternity test between them and their mother. We don't have any hairs of theirs to test. Once we do that, then we can clarify if Miss Mia aka Hermione Granger is their mother. We also need to ease her in gently, we can't just have jumped straight in, who knows what further problems that will lead to. We need to piece everything together to make sense of what happened to her, what on earth caused her to end up trapped in this situation." All three continued to stare at the sleeping woman, they knew they still had a long way to go in front of them.

O_O_O_O

Couple hours later…

Miss Mia blinked a couple of times, she smiled as she realised that she was feeling fully energised for the first time in a long time. She slowly sat up, stretched her arms above her head and rotated her neck to work out any kinks, then stretched her arms high above her head, she heard her bones crack in place. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around, blinking rapidly as she felt as if she recognised the place, but she couldn't be sure. She quickly ascertained that she was alone in the room, and there was a plate with a full English breakfast sat on the table near the bed.

She felt uneasy about her surroundings, she couldn't for the life of her remember how she had got there, and she didn't know what was expected of her. Maybe she was in heaven, she laughed to herself and turned back to the platter she'd placed on her lap. A warm, soft, comfortable bed, in a clean room and a warm and appetising meal waiting for her. The heat and aroma of the dish made her stomach start gurgling. Not even waiting to pick up the cutlery, she grabbed whatever she could on the platter with her hand ready to stuff into her mouth. She was so focused on the food that she didn't even notice the audience that had gathered at the door. Miss Mia smacked her lips and fingers when she'd finished eating, then lifted her plate to lick off the crumbs as well, Her audience looked on with wide eyes. Once she was sure she had cleaned the plate, she leaned back on the bed and proceeded to lick her fingers, still not noticing her audience.

With a belly full of food, Miss Mia thought to herself that heaven was perfect. Here she may even be able to see her unborn children and ask for forgiveness, for everything that had happened all those years ago. Even with the many years that had passed, she still wasn't able to forgive herself and get over the fact that she had lost her children. It had all been her fault, she had taken on all the stress and tension; she should have thought of her children before letting things go so far. A silent tear slowly trickled down her cheek.

O_O_O_O

Rose and her uncles went outside and closed the door silently. She heard a muffle of a laugh from her Uncle George, curious as to why he was laughing, she turned to his twin Uncle Fred and found he was shaking his head.

"If the real Hermione were here, she would lecture herself for eating exactly how your father eats Rosie Posie," Uncle George told her as his brother now started laughing.

She rolled her eyes at them before pushing them away and knocking on the door. She heard a shuffle inside the room before she twisted the knob and let herself in. Rose found the woman still on the bed looking up at her. The tray that held of food was back on the side table by the bed. The woman crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes at Rose.

"Where am I? Why am I here? What am I doing here?" Miss Mia demanded, with a stern voice.

"Miss Mia, I a-

"Don't call me Miss Mia, my name is Cinnamon Rose. I've already told your friend not to call me that. I am not that person anymore, haven't been for a long time really. So again, I ask why?"

"Well Miss Cinnamon Rose, if that is your real name, although I highly doubt that it is. After all, I had known you when you were only say 12 years old. Hmm, Hermione Jean Granger." George said walking entirely into the room with a tray of hot tea.

Miss Mia turned towards the door, her mouth open and her eyes wide. Her chin started to quiver, and her eyes brimmed with tears. She knew that she couldn't hide any longer, her past had finally caught up with her. Fred pushed past Rose and went and sat next to Miss Mia on the bed. Which caused the dam to break, and Miss Mia's shoulders started to shake. Rose watched silently as her Uncle take away the breakfast tray and replaced it with the tea tray. Miss Mia's shoulders began to shake, and the tears were now streaming down her face. George sat down on the other side of the bed and tried to comfort her by putting his arms around her shoulders. Miss Mia pulled away and brought her knees up, burying her face in her arms so she could hide from everyone.

O_O_O_O

Both of her uncles didn't know what to do or say as they tried to calm Miss Mia down. Everything they did she fought with them tooth and nail. Neither of her uncles knew what to do, everything they tried had her fighting against them and trying to escape. They tried to restrain her, but she was able to break through and start to fight physically. Rose was beginning to get scared, so she took her courage in both hands and decided to send a Patronus to her father and her Uncle Harry for help. Surely, they would know what to do.

A wispy silver butterfly floated out of her wand as she requested it to find her father and godfather and to tell them to hurry to their location. The butterfly bowed in her direction before soaring out of the house to wherever her father and godfather was.

"Rose! I need you to -ow okay that is so uncalled for Hermione. If I remember correctly violence is no-

"I don't know who you are calling Hermione Granger, but I am not her. If you don't —oof."

Rose was about to stun the three of them when the door behind her was slammed open. Her father and godfather came waltzing in, wands drawn.

"Magical Law Enforcement! Put your wands down, and we won't make things harder for you." Harry Potter announced loudly, his wand pointed at the three of them. Rose had never seen her father or her godfather in action before, and she felt quite intimidated by their behavior. She remembered her father telling her a long time ago that if she was ever to come across an auror in action, she should raise her hands, so they would know that she was an innocent bystander. She raised her hands above her head silently, as both her Uncles along with Miss Mia stopped wrestling.

O_O_O_O

Please give a warm awesome applause to Mrs. Haloona as she beta read. Another warm applause to an aesthetic that was done by safewordisdevilsnare. Much love to them both thank you. :) I also want to thank those who are following. Thank you for the followers and reviews, I know I don't thank you but I do thank you for reviewing.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

All rights belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any characters. I also want to note the following to the readers. Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, died at the age of 16 when he tried his hand at making a Horcrux. There were no wars, Harry's parents are still alive. Bellatrix and all dark wizards are in Azkaban for crimes against the Wizarding community and the use of dark magic. Please note this also brings up the fact the Longbottoms are also alive too. Bellatrix didn't get to them as she and the following dark wizards: Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Bartemius Crouch Jr were in Azkaban at the time.

O_O_O_O

Miss Mia was sitting at the kitchen table, her wrists handcuffed to the armrests of her chair, although that didn't stop her from struggling to break free. They'd also spelt her mouth as she kept on swearing and shouting at them to set her free. The twins and Rose had been trying to explain to Harry and Ron what they were doing with a muggle. Of course, when they heard the name Hermione Granger they had strapped her down, so she wouldn't be able to escape.

Rose stared at Miss Mia, she was huffing and puffing and had tear tracks coursing down her face, which was still red and blotchy from all the crying and screaming she had done earlier. Rose wondered what the plan was; she hadn't told about anything. Her 3 Uncles and her father were standing in the corner of the room arguing in quiet tones. They kept looking back at Miss Mia every few minutes. Rose wasn't sure what the big deal was, all she was aware of was the fact this woman may be her aunt.

When Rose brought her chair closer to Miss Mia's line of vision, she noticed her eyes didn't stray from the men. She waved her hand in front of her face and watched Miss Mia blink a couple of times until she narrowed her eyes at Rose. She could feel the hatred emanating off Miss Mia, all aimed at her, but she couldn't look away. She saw chocolate orbs that were almost the same as Lyra's eyes; even the chin was the same. Widening her eyes as the realisation hit her, Rose gasped loudly; Miss Mia was Lyra's mother, she just had to be. She quickly stood up, knocking the chair back in her haste, where it hit the ground with a loud bang, causing everyone to turn around and stare at her.

Rose continued to stare at Miss Mia wordlessly. She slowly licked her dry lips before hesitantly asking "What happened to you?" She leaned forward and carefully removed the tape from Miss Mia's mouth.

O_O_O_O

No one moved a muscle or said anything for a few minutes until finally, a raspy voice requested "Water please".

Rose grabbed the glass and filled it to the brim with water and ice. She added a straw before handing it to Miss Mia, who quickly took several large gulps. Rose took the glass from her when she'd finished, before placing on a side table and sitting between her uncles.

Miss Mia took a deep breath and twisted her hands nervously; she kept her eyes downcast "My name is Hermione Jean Granger" At this, several gasps were heard around the room. Miss Mia keep twisting her hands over and over each other, her voice a mere whisper "I have been living off the streets for almost two decades now. I am a prostitute and a stripper. I'm addicted to crack, heroin, almost anything I can get my hands on, anything that will help me get through the day Tyrone is my owner, I am his pet and his star at the club. I need to go back to Tyrone asap, or he's going to beat me. I need my fix, I…" "Hermione, what happened to you? Didn't you know we were looking for you?" Harry burst out, unable to keep quiet any longer.

"I ran away Harry. I couldn't deal with the pain and stress of seeing my dragon. My dragon in someone else's arms when he had promised me I was his. We were supposed to build a life together, but that bitch came, and she managed to convince him that they were together. She fed him lie after lie about their relationship. I tried so hard to prove to him that I was the one to whom he was engaged, that I was the one who carried our children. He didn't believe me at all. Then I lost the children, our children. When that happened, I just fell apart; I lost the light inside me. I thought I would able to cope with the loss, but I started drinking wine like there was no tomorrow to numb the pain. Everything I did didn't numb the pain at all. Nothing worked, nothing! In the end, I was so far gone with the drinking that I had decided to give up fighting the wizarding world. I've always told from the age of 12 that I wasn't good enough to be in it. Then it started all over again, I heard it continuously from Tracy that I should rid myself of the world". Hermione stuttered to a stop, she took a deep breath and then looked Harry straight in the eye. "Both of you, Harry and Ron, you didn't even know that Tracey had kidnapped me, she crucioed me almost to the brink of death! Neither you nor even Draco, none of you even tried to rescue me or find me. When Tracey finally brought an elf to heal me, she told it to drop me back at the apartment I was staying with Draco. She told me it was best to make myself scarce as she would do the same to me again and again. I was convinced that she would kill me for sure. I left without saying goodbye as I thought it would be for the best. I couldn't go on anymore, the drinking, the pain, the torture, the loss, it was just overwhelming. I went back to our apartment, and I lived there with all my memories of Draco and me in that apartment. I couldn't handle the pain, so I started drinking alcohol then turned to drugs when the alcohol stopped numbing the pain. When I wasn't able to find funds to assist with my habit, my friend Cindy got me a job at Baby Platinum. Did I enjoy doing what I did? No. I did what I had to numb the pain. I wanted to call it quits, using drugs, stripping, prostituting out, I finished with everything. I even dealt with being a punching bag. I had already accepted my fate; I expected that I would be 6 feet under within the next five years. However, fate has decided to be a pain in the ass and prolonged my life, made me endure the pain and made me accept the fact that I had lost my fiancé, my children, and in my life, I am never, ever good enough." Miss Mia finished brokenly, tears streaming down her face, her chest heaving with broken sobs.

O_O_O_O

In the meantime, Lyra was in her mother's study. Her mother was yelling and berating her, telling her that she was an embarrassment to the Malfoy family. Lyra stood up straight and faced the front, her eyes never wavered, and her body was ramrod straight while she listened to her mother rant and raved at her. She knew if she moved even a tiny muscle, then she would get hit with whatever item that her mother could reach. Lyra focused on the view outside the window, there was a rainstorm, and the droplets were coming down quite hard. Lightning flashed across the sky, and she had a hard time hearing r her mother asking her a question. When she didn't answer right away, a hand swung out and backhanded her heavily across her face, causing Lyra's face to whiplash to the side.

"Are you bloody listening to me you fucking cunt?" her mother screamed at her. Lyra forced her head to face forward as she felt a finger stabbing her in the chest. She looked up at her mother who once again backhanded her.

Lyra lost her footing for just a bit, and that was a mistake on her part. Her mother had grabbed Lyra's hair and pushed her into the coffee table that was next to her. The tea set, and coffee table crashed and fell apart from Lyra's body weight. Lyra turned around to face her mother as she knew more blows were coming next. She wanted to block them, but she wasn't able to as she felt a blow to her stomach, winding her. With each punch to her ribs Lyra felt them break, she bit down on her bottom lip to stifle her groans and to avoid crying out. She felt her mother pull her by the crown of her head and she fell to the floor again. She saw her mother reach for her wand and knew it was going to be bad. Lyra lay on the floor, biting her lips trying not to scream out while her mother was crucioed her. She could feel her body spasm, and she tried to curl in on herself, trying to stop the pain. Her mother would stop for five minutes before starting again, and Lyra would lie there twitching and wondering if it would ever end and if she was going to make it through this time.

O_O_O_O

Please give a warm awesome applause to Mrs. Haloona as she beta read. Another warm applause to an aesthetic that was done by safewordisdevilsnare. Much love to them both thank you. :) I also want to thank the new followers and favorites. Thank you for the recognition from Aoi1995 I wasn't expecting it, thank you very much.


	22. Chapter 21 & 22

Chapter 21

All rights belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any characters. I also want to note the following to the readers. Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, died at the age of 16 when he tried his hand at making a Horcrux. There were no wars, Harry's parents are still alive. Bellatrix and all dark wizards are in Azkaban for crimes against the Wizarding community and the use of dark magic. Please note this also brings up the fact the Longbottoms are also alive too. Bellatrix didn't get to them as she and the following dark wizards: Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Bartemius Crouch Jr were in Azkaban at the time.

O_O_O_O

 **Authors Note: Since I had been so overwhelmed with my courses the past few weeks as we just finished our exams. I had decided to give you two chapters in one chapter. Enjoy.**

O_O_O_O

Draco along with his parents were sitting outside of the Emergency Room. He didn't know what to do or to say, he was still in complete shock at what had happened. He felt so foolish and blinded from what Tracy had done. He knew his wife had been abusing his daughter, but he had never stopped her. At the time it had never seemed so severe, his daughter had always seemed fine. He'd hadn't realised the extent of what she had been doing. In his original thoughts, he'd thought all she'd done was throw the odd hex or occasional crucio when she'd been entirely out of line. He also knew his wife was having an affair with his old mate Marcus Flint, but again it hadn't really bothered him. Now, however, it felt like the blinkers had been taken off and he could see everything clearly. He was devasted at the knowledge that he had let his daughter down so severely.

Scorpius was sat next to his father in silence. He hadn't even known that his sister had come back from her travelling and now she was here. His grandparents had called him to St. Mungo's while he was about to get ready to party the night out with a few of his friends.

He was extremely curious and anxious as to what was going on. He had heard his father muttering about his mother being arrested for assault and murder charges, and no one would tell him anything about what had happened to Lyra. Narcissa and Lucius held on to each other, desperately waiting for any news of their granddaughter. They were praying to every God and deity they knew that everything would be okay. They knew it was their fault for not keeping their granddaughter safe from her mother. They had known in their bones that she had been doing something, but they couldn't lay a finger on her as she was a Malfoy. There was a golden rule in the family that Malfoy's were not able to become physically, emotionally or psychologically abusive to each other. They now thought that maybe Lyra and Scorpius were not Tracy's children. If they were, she would not have been able to do what she had. This then leads to the thought of who exactly was their mother, maybe Hermione?

A healer came into the room shaking them from their contemplation "Mr. Malfoy, my name is Healer Katelynn. I am the one who is in charge of your daughter's operation. I wa-.

"Is she alright! When can we see her?" Draco exclaimed, he had tears running down his face, and he looked like he had aged a hundred years. His parents quickly came to stand by his side, his mother engulfed him in her arms, and he sagged against her.

"I am pleased to inform you that she's fine; however, she has suffered a huge amount due to her ordeal. At the moment she is in an induced coma to allow her brain to rest as well as let her body. We are just finishing up in the surgery room, but I wanted to let you know the good news straight away. You all will be able to see her once they are finished, and she is in her room, but I ask that you, please do not overwhelm her. She will be placed in room 329." Healer Katelynn gently explained.

"Healer Katelynn, may I ask for a favour?" Lucius inquired, beckoning the healer to one side. Both him and Narcissa was determined to find out who exactly was the mother of Lyra and Scorpius. They were reasonably sure that Draco was the father, but when they thought about it, all Lyra had was Draco's silvery blonde hair. They needed to know once and for all the twin's parentage.

"I'm sorry, but I really am not able to do any favours," Healer Katelynn replied softly.

"Please, we just need to know if Lyra is really Draco and Tracy's daughter. We have a feeling that something is not right, what mother would do this to her own flesh and blood? Is it possible you can find out who her biological parents are?" Narcissa asked tearfully, praying that the healer was able to help them.

Healer Katelynn looked around the room and saw the devastation that the family was currently in, she nodded at Narcissa "I'll see what I can do" she said before leaving the room.

Narcissa and Lucius stared at each other before turning and walking back to their son who was sitting on the floor crying and crying Lyra's name. Scorpius was still sitting exactly where they'd left him, the tears silently dripping down his face. O_O_O_O

Draco sat near his daughter the tears streaming down his face unchecked. He was muttering to himself, mumbling about how justice would be done for his little girl, Malfoy or no Malfoy. She would always be his daughter no matter what. Scorpius sat near his father, despite not really being close to his sister, he felt it was his fault for not protecting her better. They were so lost in their own thoughts, they didn't notice Healer Katelynn enter the room and start going over the file that was at the foot of Lyra's bed.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, may I see you in the hallway?". Lucius and Narcissa turned to look at the healer before they followed her outside. "I think it will be best if you follow me to my office, for security measures." Healer Katelynn told them.

She led them to a room in the far corner of the hallway, opening the door to them as they entered. The healer swept her wand to cast silencing charms and toward the door. "You are welcome to also cast spells to make sure there are no bugs. I do know you both wish for this dilemma to be very discreet." Narcissa gave the nod to her husband who flicked and swished his wand around the room. They then both gave the nod to the healer to continue.

"I looked into both the files of Scorpius and Lyra to make sure what I was reviewing was correct. It actually took me a couple times to analyse the date and as I wasn't really sure about what I was seeing. I can confidently confirm the fact that both Lyra and Scorpius are twins and that their father is indeed Draco Lucius Malfoy." She paused and looked at both of the elder Malfoys before continuing "What troubled me most was that the birth certificate states Tracy Davis Malfoy as their birth mother. However, when I cast the maternal spell and used the potion, I achieved a different result" Healer Katelynn took a deep breath "The spell and potion showed that their birth mother is a Hermione Jean Granger".

She put down the folder and looked up to where the two Malfoys were still sitting on the sofa, their faces blank.

"How certain are you that the twins mother is Hermione Granger?" Lucius asked. He knew it couldn't be possible, they had gotten word from his sister in law Andy that Hermione had lost her children from all the stress of the courtroom drama. She had then gone missing shortly afterwards, and no one knew where. The universal consensus was that it was because of the trauma of losing her children or losing Draco or both.

"We are 100% positive the twin's parents are Draco and Hermione."

O_O_O_O

"Okay Mrs. Malfoy we are going to have you swallow a couple of drops of this potion that I have in my hand. The potion is veritaserum." Head Auror Moody told Tracy, she was currently shackled to a table and chair in a room in the Ministry. Her arms were stretched out in front of her, both hands chained to the desk. Her body and head fastened to the chair. Her eyes could only look forward. Her mouth had been covered as she kept spitting and screaming at them nonsense things.

After a single nod from Moody, the co-head Auror Dawlish moved forward and removed the cover from Tracey's mouth before tipping it upwards and dropping the potion down her throat. He quickly recovered her mouth with the mask, so she would be unable spit it out. Tracy had no choice but to swallow the serum down. After they had waited the required time, they noticed a calmness envelop Tracey, and her eyes take on a slightly shiny sheen, an indication that the serum was now working. They removed the cover from her mouth, and both sat down opposite her.

"Now let's begin," Moody announced, placing his files in a straight line on the desk in front of him. A button and a speaker box had also appeared on the table up. He pressed the button and glanced at the files he had.

"Today's date: December 17, 2015. In custody and being interviewed by Tracy Davis Malfoy. Witness in room Head Auror Alastor Moody along with Co-Head John Dawlish. In the recording room Nymphadora Tonks and Dean Steel. Charges are first-degree murder, child abuse, child neglect, child endangerment, child negligence, first attempted murder, second degree attempted murder, first-degree practising black magic, first degree using black magic, first-degree kidnapping, second degree, attempted kidnapping."

After a nod from Moody, Dawlish sat on the table next to Tracy and narrowed his eyes at the middle-aged woman.

"Please state your name."

"Tracy Davis Malfoy."

"Very good. Now Mrs. Malfoy can you please tell me exactly what you do you this entire day?"

Tracy tried her best to keep her mouth closed, but the truth serum was too potent.

"I woke up this morning at 8 like usual. I had my no-good house elf Billy make some breakfast and then I went out shopping with a few of my friend's, pureblood of course. I bought many items that were on sale and then I met with Marcus like we always do. We back to his house where he ravished me, like I was his butter to his hot steamy pancake. When we were finished, we port keyed over to France where we went shopping and then continued having sex".

Tracey paused for breath, still trying to stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth "I arrived back home, and when I found out that Lyra was also home, I told Billy to bring the mudblood's daughter to my study where I would discipline her."

"What was your form of discipline and why?" Head Auror Moody asked.

An evil laugh erupted from Tracey, and she stared at Moody with a menacing evil look.

"I wanted to remind her of her place, no matter what her father and grandparents know, I know that she will never be good enough to be a Malfoy. She is a half-blood, not a pureblood, a filthy half-blood. Even though she is learning the ropes of the company she will never be accepted by the pureblood society, they know she is not a pureblood. She needs to be taught a lesson and know her place, that and the fact that she will never be welcomed here. I abused her anyway I could. I burnt her with a stick just like how the muggles burn their cattle, stuck toothpicks up her fingernails, smacked her disgusting bottom with a rope, even smacked her fists and fingers with a thin piece of stick. Marcus and I have been quite creative, finding different and amusing ways of smacking her around, especially when she after she had caught us together. We forced her to eat her own stool to teach her lesson then. Even though she never told my husband Draco what happened I continued to be sure she remembered her place. When she got older Marcus and I would crucio her or think of ways to humiliate her. This time however, I had enough of her attitude, she never showed any emotion, I had to make sure that she continued never to show an emotion. Now the mudblood's bitch's daughter is dead and soon the boy will be next. We just haven't touched him yet, we are biding our time. Eh... ." Tracy laughed menacingly as Auror Dawlish placed the face mask on her with a look of total revulsion on his face.

Moody pressed the button again on the left of the table where it slid down to a hidden compartment of the table. Both Aurors left the room, and Dawlish quickly ran to the near trashcan where he threw up the contents of his stomach. Moody wasn't able to make it that far before he too threw up on the floor.

Aurors Tonks and Steel came out of the neighboring room and silently evanesced the vomit before casting an air freshening charm. They too felt sick from hearing the abuse meted out to Lyra from her supposed mother.

"Sir, should we go ahead and arrest Marcus Flint? We have enough evidence on him to convict him as well the charges we have on Tracy Malfoy." Auror Tonks inquired.

"Yes Tonks, take a team and head out. Steel, take another team as a backup in case he causes trouble and runs." Auror Dawlish replied.

"Constant Vigilance you two," Auror Moody barked at them both.

With a nod, they ran out to get ready.

O_O_O_O

Hermione sat on the chair crying her heart out as everything flashed in her mind. She missed Draco, she wished he was here to hold her. She missed everyone, but she couldn't go back to being reminded of what Tracy told her. She just couldn't and wouldn't, she 'd she promised herself long ago that she would never put herself in that position again. Even if it was now safe and Draco remembered everything, Hermione couldn't bear to go back to him. She was abused and damaged goods, she wasn't good enough to be in the wizarding world, never had been, and now she wasn't even good enough to be in the muggle world.

Rose watched the woman about whom she had heard so many stories about when she was younger from across the room. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Hermione where her wrists were bound.

"You are good enough for me. My Dad and my Uncles have told me so many stories about the Great Hermione Granger. How she was the smartest and bravest woman in the entire world. I have always wanted to meet this woman because she was the woman who I looked up too. Not my Aunt Ginny who is a famous Quidditch player, but you, Hermione Jean Granger, Miss Mia or Cinnamon Rose or whoever you are. You are the same person you have always been, the same Hermione Jean Granger." Rose whispered in her ear, both women now crying openly.

, Hermione felt her heart suddenly drop, she knew something terrible had happened. She had always felt a pull when something bad was happening, but she was never sure, and like always she pushed it away. She turned to the others and whispered in a raspy breath, "I'm really sorry, but I can't be that person anymore. I have to go back to Tyrone, if I don't go back, he will find me and be sure to kill me. I have already accepted my fate, there isn't anything you can do to change it.."

Rose looked down at the fragile woman she still held in her arms and finally really saw her for the first time. Her hair was still brown, but now there was grey mixed in with it. The wrinkles around her face were there if you knew where to look. Her eyes were a dull brown, lifeless, no spark at all. Rose didn't know what to say, but she knew she had to try one last time to try to get through to her.

"Did you know there is another girl who also looked up to you when you were Miss Mia? When she would come over to my place to spend the night, she would stare at the sky and play with a necklace. I didn't understand why until she told me that on the night that she had run away from home, she had found a woman who had given her hope for a brighter future. Did you know that she was being beaten and abused by her own mother? I don't know exactly what was happening, but I do know that she was scared of being around other women, that she avoids all kind of personal touching. She never shows the emotion of any kind, unless she is touching that stupid necklace and jacket and then she cracks a smile, and I know it's because of you!" Rose hissed tears continuing to run down her face.

Her father came up from behind her to hug her, but she shook him off. "Go back to that guy Tyrone, the one who abuses you constantly like you said. What's the point of you here, with all of us here, your so-called best friends who have missed you like hell? Even you damn parents miss you, did you know that Hermione? Oh, I'm sorry fucking Cinnamon Rose. They haven't given up on you, they know you are out there somewhere still alive. No one believes them, not even the detectives or the private detectives that they hired. They keep telling them that you are dead. Guess what? Now we can tell them that you are dead for real. Stop them from putting up flyers around London looking for you. Just leave. Go back to Tyrone. I'll tell Lyra your dead. I'll spin a story which she can believe so she that she doesn't seek you out anymore. So there, go back to your precious job as a stripper, prostitute, crackhead or whatever you are. Because that is what you are good for right? You're just a lowly mudblood. I wished Lyra didn't meet you in the first place. You know what's even worse? She had this insane thought in her head that you, Cinnamon Rose, are her mother. Hah! I even thought that myself with all the clues that we found in this apartment. We should have known; otherwise, you are just a mudblood where Lyra is a pureblood." Rose screamed at Hermione before leaving the room and slamming the door on her way out.

The entire place was quiet. Then a shimmer dim light came bursting into the room. "Potter and Weasley! St. Mungo's now. We have a situation with Lyra Malfoy!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other then back at Hermione with a nod.

"Fred, George, just let her go. It seems like you have kidnapped a muggle. Erase her memories and release her back to where you took her from. Please see to it." Harry told them. Ron and Harry stared sadly at Hermione, blinking back tears.

Ron turned to the twins "Tell Rose to meet us at the hospital. I know she will want to be there for Lyra."

They both apparated away, Fred and George didn't say anything for a long time.

"I guess this is goodbye then Cinnamon Rose," Fred said softly. He stood up slowly and waved his wand, allowing her original disguise to appear.

"I'm sorry I c-"

"I'll do it, Uncle Fred. I was the one who found her, I should be able to wipe her memories of ever seeing any of us. But, before I do it, take back your necklace. Lyra doesn't need it anymore. She doesn't need filth hanging onto her anymore since she's a pureblood." Rose stared at Hermione with cold steel eyes from the doorway.

Hermione stared at the necklace before whispering Iyo-mu korason-hu. A picture slowly appeared of her and Draco, they were staring into each other's eyes, deeply in love. He was holding her stomach where their unborn twins resided. Small letters were around their feet, spelling out "Lyra Jean and Scorpius Lucius."

-Flashback-

"Marcus ward the door. I'll take care of the babies. Meet me at the manor when you are finished. Bring the healer and the Mudblood. She will need her to teach a lesson."

"Hello mudblood, we meet once again. So sad you won't remember any of this, haha, just like normal. Your children are gorgeous by the way, your son looks so much like Draco. Sad that your daughter has no trait of a Malfoy, but it's okay. Marcus and I will remind her of her place in this world. Maybe she can join you in the afterlife once we are finished with you."

Hermione stared up at Tracey, she tried to fight off the confundo spell as it took hold of her. She watched her kids being held in Tracey's arms an evil smile on her face. The next time she woke up she was in a dark place. Her body was in pain, her arms were shackled to a wall.

"Ahh, finally the mudblood is awake from her slumber. Don't worry about your darling children, we will make sure they are raised right, especially Scorpius. Sweet Lyra however, we may just murder her, and all you will remember is that you lost your children to childbirth. Goodbye mudblood."

—-Flashback—

O_O_O_O

Please give a warm awesome applause to Mrs. Haloona as she beta read. Another warm applause to an aesthetic that was done by safewordisdevilsnare. Much love to them both thank you. :) I also want to thank those who are following.


	23. Chapter 23 & 24

Chapter 23 & 24

All rights belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any characters. I also want to note the following to the readers. Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, died at the age of 16 when he tried his hand at making a Horcrux. There were no wars, Harry's parents are still alive. Bellatrix and all dark wizards are in Azkaban for crimes against the Wizarding community and the use of dark magic. Please note this also brings up the fact the Longbottoms are also alive too. Bellatrix didn't get to them as she and the following dark wizards: Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Bartemius Crouch Jr were in Azkaban at the time.

O_O_O_O

"Wait!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed, looking up at Rose who gave her a dirty look in return.

"Why should I wait? Don't you want to go back and mooch off Tyrone some more and get some free drugs? Maybe get off a few more yo-

"No, it's not that. Please, I have to see Lyra and Scorpius." Hermione begged.

"Why would we do that when you didn't want to in the first pl-"

"Please let me see them. I beg of you. Please let me see them. It's important. " Hermione cried her shining with unshed tears.

George came up and placed a hand on Rose lowering her wand.

"Before we let you see them, we need to cast some spells so that everyone won't recognize you. We don't know what the situation with Lyra is. But from the sound of Tonk's voice its bad. So, let's do some charms first." George told them both.

Fred and George placed some spells on Hermione to change her appearance. Her hair turned blonde with random blue highlights, and her eyes turned bright green. They had her grow a couple of inches as well as turning her skin olive. When they finished, they were happy with the results.

"After you see them, your memory will be erased, and you will continue your life as a muggle," Rose stated narrowing her eyes at Hermione.

Hermione nodded to show that she had understood, but in the back of her mind, she knew that if Lyra and Scorpius were indeed alive and they were her children, then she was staying for them if they needed her. If they didn't t, she was resigned to making a quick departure. She needs to calm her mind, and she needs to know if her children are alive. She grabs onto the arm of one of the twins without thinking. He turns to look at her and whispers softly "Gred and Forge hope that you will come back. We all miss you. We both are happy you're not dead, but if you are going back to the muggle world, then we will accept and respect your decision. You need to know however that we will be greatly disappointed with you." he told her before they both disapparated with a soft pop.

O_O_O_O

Lyra was lying quietly in her hospital bed, her head along with her arms and legs were covered in bandages, it felt like her torso bandaged too. She had a breathing tube to assist with her breathing, and two lines to allow potions to be administered and for food. Both the muggle equipment matched along with the wizarding equipment to be sure everything was going accordingly.

When Auror's Harry and Ron came running into St Mungo's, they didn't know what to expect as they were still reeling from the fact their best friend is alive. Not just the fact that she had been alive for the last two and a half decades, but that she'd been living in the muggle world as a stripper, a druggie, and a prostitute. They couldn't believe it, and their minds were boggling over the fact that she actually wanted to go back to that lifestyle.

They stood in front of their superiors, Head Auror Moody and Co-Head Dawlish, after skidding to a stop to acknowledge them. Head Auror Moody briefed them on what was going on.

"Weasley. Potter. I need you, Potter, to interview Draco and Scorpius Malfoy. Weasley, you will go with Dawlish to interview the grandparents. See if they have any knowledge about Lyra's condition. If not, then they are free to go." Moody barked at them both.

Potter turned and went looking for Scorpius, and he stalked down the hallway muttering to himself. He found both Malfoys standing just inside Lyra's room. "Excuse me, Mr. Scorpius Malfoy and Mr Draco Malfoy. We are with the Magical Law Enforcement, I'm Auror Harry Potter, and this is my boss, Chief Superintendent Auror Alastor Moody. Can we please step over here we would like to have you answer some questions?"

Both Malfoys didn't say anything, and they were staring blankly at Lyra. They moved towards her, and each kissed her on the forehead and light squeeze on her hand before moving to the back of the room where Auror Potter and Auror Moody were waiting for them.

"Can either of you recall where you were on Tuesday, December 15, 2017, at seven o'clock in the evening?" Auror Potter inquired.

"I was at the Malfoy Corporations going over an emergency meeting with a few colleagues. We had been there since 5 in the evening, and the meeting went over. I can give you a list of their names if you wish. Penny came in and told me that I needed to hurry home as something real bad happened." Draco told them.

They Aurors then turned and looked at Scorpius, "I was in my room getting ready to go out with some friends. I have no witnesses to collaborate my testimony as I was alone. Wait! Maybe my house elf Pebbles can help. She was helping me find something to wear." Scorpius said.

"Thank you, Draco, we would like to have that list of names please and can you call your elf Pebbles, so we can take a statement. We need to take a statement from Penny as well." Head Auror Moody stated.

"Pebbles," Draco called.

A house elf popped in front of the men with a soft pop, he was wearing a pair of small pants that was folded at his ankles and a t-shirt with the word "Eeek" across the middle. The elf turned to Draco, "Yes, master?"

"Pebbles, can you make me a list of all the people who were with me during the meeting on Tuesday evening? Also, these gentlemen would like to ask you a few questions." Draco told him in a gentle voice. Pebbles nodded and snapped his fingers, a list of names appeared which he gave to Auror Moody.

Pebbles looked up at Harry "Yes sir. Master Scorpius was in his room. I was giving him ideas on what to get for his secret admirer. He didn't know if he should get her a book or some jewelry. I was with him until I felt in my tummy that something was wrong. I went to look, and I saw Mistress Tracey walking away from her study, that is when I found Missy Lyra."

Harry nodded as he finished jotting down everything the elf told him on his notepad. Moody was going over the list that Pebbles had given to him.

"We will contact you further if everything checks out, please don't leave the country." Auror Moody told the two Malfoy men with a nod. Once he'd reached the corridor, Moody turned to Harry, "I want you and Weasley to stand guard outside her room. Dawlish and I will head back to the office to file the report and check in with everyone. I want you both back in the department when the relief arrives.

O_O_O_O

Hermione's heart raced as she hoped and prayed that her intuition was correct and that her children were indeed alive. She should have gone to Ron and Harry, but instead, she ran away. She didn't want to cause any more problems for them. The pain of them was telling her that it served her right, that she deserved everything that had happened to her because she was stupid enough to date the boy who tormented her throughout her time at Hogwarts. She'd never spoken to them about it, but she knew they were disappointed in her.

Her palms were sweaty, she tried to dry them by wiping them on her skirt, but it didn't help at all. Her mouth was dry as she kept thinking about the possibility that the young woman she pushed away a couple of months ago was, in fact, her daughter, her actual daughter. Tears started to form as she thought about how she had treated the young woman.

Just as she came to the conclusion that she shouldn't meet Lyra at all as she was sure she would t think that she had abandoned her, she felt a tug on her left and looked up to find George.

"Be the Gryffindor and The Brightest Witch out there in the wizarding world that I know you are," George whispered to her, he knew what thoughts were swirling around her head.

Hermione looked to where Rose and Fred were jogging ahead of them. She anxiously as she decided to push all the anxiety away from her. With a newfound determination, she stepped up her walk to a jog to match the two in front of her. Whatever lies ahead she will deal with in due time.

Two Aurors were standing in front of a door, and they acknowledged Rose and Fred as they let them in. Hermione knew that she didn't have clearance to go in, but she hoped that by being with George she might have the chance. They stood in front of the two Aurors who gave them a look over. George went ahead and opened the door, looking inside she saw Mr and Mrs Malfoy, Draco and a young man who looked just like Draco. She heard one of the twins inquiring something to Draco and the young man, who nodded and followed them out. Hermione's eyes were solely focused on the young woman laid on the bed. Her entire head, torso, and arms were bandaged, tubes covered half of her face, and her arms were hooked attached to a machine by her bed. Her hand covered her mouth to cover the sob as she saw the condition Lyra was in.

O_O_O_O

The Malfoy seniors leaned against each other as they sat on the couch together, their gaze focused on their granddaughter breath with the aid of the tube. They didn't even notice Rose, Lyra's crush and best friend, come in. It was when they heard a slight noise that they looked up and saw another woman standing in the room, looking shocked. Not knowing what to expect; they watched Rose go towards her and lead her to Lyra. They looked at each other no word was said before the woman fell to her knees wrapping her arms around her waist. Rose also had tears running down her cheeks which she tried to wipe away, before leaning down and whispering something in her ear. The other woman nodded before standing up and reaching out a hand to caress Lyra's face. She reached into her pocket and took a necklace before giving it to Rose, who cast a spell on it so that it fitted around Lyra's neck.

Before the woman was able to leave she looked around the room and noticed the Malfoy seniors watching her, her eyes widened she certainly hadn't, expected them to see her. She quickly rushed off into the hallway before they were able to confront her or Rose, about who she was. Only a few moments later Rose gave a small, weak smile and a slight nod to the Malfoys before she too exited the room and followed the young woman.

When the Malfoys were alone they got up to look at the necklace Rose had magically placed around Lyra's neck. The necklace was a simple chain with a ring and a pendant hanging down. Narcissa gasped before turning to look at her husband, they both recognised the ring as the one that Narcissa had given to her son many years ago, the family ring he'd wanted to give to Hermione to propose. Before they were able to say anything, a loud beeping noise came from the machines and Lyra started bouncing off the bed.

O_O_O_O

On returning to the apartment, Hermione t collapsed onto the floor and cried her heart out for both Lyra and herself. Rose sat down next to her and pulled her into her arms, Hermione let herself cling tightly on to her. This was how the twins found them when they walked into the room shortly afterwards, George sighed sadly as he picked Hermione up and carried her into the bedroom.

"What happened after we left?" he asked Rose softly.

"She was shocked to see her there, we both were. She didn't even notice Lyra's grandparents there. She returned the necklace to Lyra, said it would a heal her faster."

"Did she decide if she was going to stay or …"

"Honestly, I don't know. I hope she stays especially if she is confirmed to be Lyra's mum. Then maybe something good will come out of all of this mess. I'm going back to St Mungo's to check on Lyra. As much as I want to know her answer, I don't want to be around her."

As Rose apparated away, George turned to watch the woman whom he hadn't seen in so long. Everyone had believed she was dead, and now she was in a bed in front of him, asleep but still crying and moaning. He pulled up a chair to hold on to her hand and prayed that she would stay.

O_O_O_O

Draco did not know what was going on. First Fred had come up to him, telling him that Harry needed his help with something. When he'd eventually found Potter, he revealed that his support wasn't needed anymore. Shaking his head, he returned to the waiting room to see his family looking upset. As he was urgently questioning his mother as to what had happened, one of the healers came in and asked to speak with him privately. They explained that something significant had happened to Lyra's condition. They weren't sure what had caused it as of yet, but the results were positive, and she was now out of danger.

Draco glanced over at his parents who were whispering to each other. He knew something was up as they kept glancing at the hallways, then at Scorpius and then at him. He strode over to his parents and watched as they sat up looking more stiff than usual, with no emotion on their face. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for them to speak.

"Okay, out with it. I know you both are up to something. Were you the ones who helped Lyra's condition?"

"Dragon" his mother began "we don't know what you are talking about, all we know is that the healers came running in when Lyra was having a seizure. They asked us what had happened and then told us that she is getting increasingly better."

"Bollocks, I know you are lying. There is something you're not telling me. I know that Rose and the twins came along with some odd woman. I know that they came waltzing in here and one of the twins told me to follow him. When I come back after going on a fool's errand because of him, I'm now stuck out here in the damn waiting room when I should be in there with my daughter. The healers have told me something major has happened, but they can't tell me what caused it. So tell me what happened after I left that you both are hiding." Draco finished, his eyes wide as his voice got louder with every word he'd uttered. He dragged his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Lucius and Narcissa didn't need to glance at each other to know that they needed to tell their son of their findings.

"Okay, son. We need you to calm down, and then we'll tell you. I think you should also call Scorpius over, so we can let him know too."

Draco narrowed his eyes at his father suspiciously before clicking his tongue and looking over his shoulder at his son. A quick wave of his wand later and a chair appeared in front of him which he promptly sat down. "Scorpius".

Scorpius looked up when he heard his father call his name. He came over to where he sat, his grandfather quickly conjuring him another chair. "What is Malfoy rule 15?"

By heart, they both answered, "No Malfoy by blood or marriage shall lay a single hand, magical or non-magical on their partner or their children."

"When we were notified by one of the house elves about Lyra, we already knew in our hearts who had hurt her. However, we had to go over all of the options to make sure that it was Tracy who had done it or not. We first started to wonder when Lyra was a little girl if Tracy was hurting her, the way Lyra acted said it all. We intervened, of course, but it has continued, Tracy has made sure to hide evidence extremely well. We often spoke to you about it Draco, but you brushed it off like it was nothing. You refused to believe us even when the proof was in front of your face. Earlier today we asked the head healer to do a DNA test on both Lyra and Scorpius. We did some digging of our own, and we weren't quite sure of our suspicions until Healer Katelynn confirmed them to be true."

Lucius took a deep breath before continuing "Scorpius your mother isn't Tracy, your biological mother is Hermione Jean Granger. Your biological father is Draco of course. Lyra is indeed your biological sister which means her biological parents are also Draco and Hermione."

Stunned silence followed his declaration, and Lucius looked across to Narcissa who was nervously twisting her fingers together in her lap. Draco was in complete shock. He couldn't believe it was right, and His heart broke when he realised what he had done to both Hermione and their daughter. He didn't want to accept it, but he knew deep down what his father was saying was true. The memories were coming back to him, being engaged to Hermione, finding out she was pregnant with twins. He realised now that when he and Weasley had got ambushed by those wizards, it was Marcus and Tracy along with Terrance. Terrance had got captured, he had heard the news while he was in the hospital, but Marcus and Tracy had got away. Which meant that Tracy had wiped all his memories of him being engaged to Hermione, knowing she was pregnant with their children. She'd also brainwashed him somehow into thinking all those negative things about Hermione and her blood. Finally, he had done his best to enforce his warped thinking onto his children, making them believe that muggles, muggleborns, half-bloods, and everything in between were beneath them. He was slightly relieved to realise that Scorpius had ignored everything he been told and taught, having befriended Potter and any number of muggles and muggleborns. His heart broke further when he remembered the time he had been summoned to the Headmaster's office to inquire about his daughter's bullying. He had been proud of what she had done and said when she bullied them. All throughout the time the kids had been at Hogwarts Scorpius had ignored everything Tracy and him had taught them. Lyra, however, had learnt to hold in all her emotions, he had never once seen her smile laugh, or even shed a tear even as a child. Draco's world crumbled around him when he thought about Lyra and her behaviour, and he is the reason why she is the way she is. And what of Hermione? He had made his fiancée believe that she had lost their children from him pressuring her to give up custody and then treating her like shit! Draco was in complete despair.

As for Scorpius, he didn't know what to say or do, and he'd never really felt any connection to his mother at all. He did remember getting into trouble as a child with their mother, Lyra was the one who always got disciplined and not him. He was still left to his own devices, but his sister wasn't quite as lucky, she was still in their mother's study. His parents told him it was so Lyra could learn how to be a lady in training. Now he knew it was because their mother was abusing Lyra, Scorpius started to think that maybe it was his fault that she was taking the abuse, perhaps she'd been protecting him. Scorpius didn't want it to be true, but he couldn't stop obsessing about it.

Draco suddenly stood up, he was trembling, and his face was even paler than usual "Tracy is behind this. She and Marcus have been behind this the entire thing. I remember everything. Every single detail, even being in the hospital and yelling at Hermione to get out and pushing her into court for custody. It's all my fault, and I caused everything, how could I do that to Hermione? How will she ever forgive me for everything Tracy and I put her through?"

Draco collapsed back into his chair and covered his face as he cried. Scorpius was confused as to why his father was saying it was his mother's fault. But before he could voice his question, Lucius spoke.

"The young woman who came in before with Rose and the twins. We believe it was Hermione in disguise, and she placed something on Lyra's neck before leaving in a hurry. We didn't have a chance to inquire who she was. When we looked to see what she had placed around her neck, we saw two rings and a pendant. Narcissa recognised one of the rings; it was the one she had given to you to give to Hermione. That was when Lyra started to have a seizure. We think it is the rings that caused the seizure and that they are what is causing Lyra to get faster than what the Healers predicted suddenly.

O_O_O_O

Please give a warm awesome applause to Mrs. Haloona as she beta read. Another warm applause to an aesthetic that was done by safewordisdevilsnare. Much love to them both thank you. :) I also want to thank those who are following.


	24. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

All rights belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any characters. I also want to note the following to the readers. Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, died at the age of 16 when he tried his hand at making a Horcrux. There were no wars, Harry's parents are still alive. Bellatrix and all dark wizards are in Azkaban for crimes against the Wizarding community and the use of dark magic. Please note this also brings up the fact the Longbottoms are also alive too. Bellatrix didn't get to them as she and the following dark wizards: Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Bartemius Crouch Jr were in Azkaban at the time.

Author's Note: I do apologize for the delay I had some personal problems that set me back in publishing the chapter along with a very huge writers block. Took me a long time for me to get over it and hoping with the flow of things Ill able to publish more chapters quicker. Please keep in mind I am Uni and the courses I chose are pretty difficult along with the number I am taking. All I ask to be patient with me as I will do my best. Thank you.

Rose walked into the waiting room after trying to see Lyra, the nurses had told her that she couldn't see her yet as Healer Katelynn was doing further tests. She knew it had to do with Hermione placing the necklace on Lyra, she hoped that it would help Lyra to heal faster now. She saw her mother and brother in one corner and the Malfoy family sitting close by them. Her Uncle Fred was also there talking to her mother and Hugo was eating some kind of snack. She felt eyes on her and knew it was the Malfoys, she knew that they wanted to ask her about the woman who she had been with earlier.

Rose walked towards her family and curled up near her mum. Automatically her mum turned towards her and Rose was able to get comfortable and leaned against her. Her entire body felt drained, she was exhausted, the past few days had been tough. Her mum dropping a kiss on her forehead made her feel a bit better.

Healer Katelynn came in, Lucius was the first to notice her, he squeezed Narcissa's hand before standing up along with Scorpius and Draco, who still looked blotchy.

"I'm delighted to inform you that Lyra is doing much better now. Right now, she is awake. She has made a full recovery and your welco-

The Malfoys rushed right by her before Healer Katelynn was able to finish her sentence. She looked over to where the other family were still sitting. The family followed the Malfoys down the corridor before trailing behind them as she had explained to them Lyra would be released after a couple days. When she entered the door, she saw a young girl sitting on one side of the bed holding on to Lyra's hand and her father on the other side.

Draco was sat close to Lyra holding her hand while he looked closely at his daughter's face, he was trying to see any familiarities to Hermione. Her front was cold though, she had no expression, no emotion at all, all she had was an icy hard demeanor. He was listening as Rose spoke to her, explaining what her cousin Albus had done. He struggled to keep everything in, but the dam broke as he felt himself sniffle.

O_O_O_O

Lyra listened to Rose as she played with her hand, she had difficulty hearing as her mind kept wandering to her mother. Her father held her other 'hand, and she knew he was trying not to cry. It felt odd having her father g near her and looking so terrible. She did wonder if he was doing it all for display since he was around the hospital staff.

She turned when she heard her father sniffle and found him wiping his face with his hands, she released her hand from Rose and leaned toward him. He gently squeezed her hand, and she watched as her father shook his head. Lyra was confused at first not really knew what her father was playing at.

Draco cleared his throat, "I think it is best everyone leave so my family can have a moment with Lyra."

"No! Rose's family stays. They are family. Whatever you need to say you can say in front of them" Lyra retorted.

There was complete silence as everyone held their breath while they waited for Draco Malfoy to say something to his daughter just like he usually did when she was disobedient, although that was very rare for said daughter. Even the older Malfoys did not argue with Draco, as their son was the head of the household of Malfoy now.

Rose tried to slip her hand out of Lyra's grasp, but she tightened her grip. Rose looked down at Lyra as she wondered what was going through her mind. She knew Lyra was a different person when she was with her family then when she was alone with her.

"Of course, sweetheart. I apologise, you are correct; they are our family." Draco nodded as he sat back down on his chair, he reached over and grabbed his daughter's hand. He waited patiently for everyone to sit down before he could start discussing what his parents had told him. He didn't notice the looks of shock that passed over everyone else's features, as they took in his behaviour, as he caved to his daughter's demand. The only person he normally listened to would be his son. Lyra narrowed her eyes at her father as she let him hold her hand, although she didn't really want to hold it. When everyone had settled back down in their chairs, Draco cleared his throat and nodded at his father to speak. "Yes, you are all family, and it is right that you are made aware of our news. We have only just discovered this information ourselves. One of the main rules as a Malfoy is that we cannot hurt each other, our children or our spouses. Tracy has been assaulting Lyra since she was a babe, while we knew what was happening and there were times that we, myself and Narcissa, would step in, though we were under the understanding that Draco would deal with it. After Lyra ran away when she was little we knew right away that Draco didn't take care of Tracy. Lyra came back into our care looking new and vibrant, but once Tracy had come forward Lyra's face turned dark. We knew instantly it was Tracy who had forced her to go. Narcissa and I found out that Lyra had been found by a woman who had taken her in and then helped her turn to the authorities. Whoever she is we are thankful for her help. Otherwise, we wouldn't have known where Lyra had gone or whether she would have ever been found. After that event we had summoned Lyra's house elf Penny to be with Lyra at all times when Tracy was around her, to try to protect her from any harm. Unbeknownst to us, tonight Tracy did more abuse to Lyra than ever before. We had been under the assumption that Tracy wouldn't have been able to go this far with the Malfoy rule in place. We never thought abuse this bad would ever happen to our beloved Lyra. This is why we had Healer Katelynn to do a potion to find out your true heritage Lyra." Lucius explained to them all. He swallowed hard; he was finding it extremely hard to continue as he tried to hold in his anger about Tracy. He felt a squeeze on his hand, and this enabled him to take a deep breathe through his nostrils, allowing his heartbeat to calm.

"This has also caused another revelation to come to light. It appears that Draco was under a potion or some kind of spell. He now remembers that Weasley and himself were ambushed on the mission they went missing from. It seems that Weasley's memory wasn't touched, but Draco's was. It made him believe that Tracy was, in fact, his girlfriend/fiancée even though we told him no. The enchantment caused Draco to disbelieve everything that his father, myself, or anyone said anything about that was related to Hermione or being a muggle, or anything that was not pure blood-related. We should have noticed immediately, but we didn't, and that is our fault and something that we will always regret" Narcissa continued, as she took the time to breathe and look around the faces.

The Weasley's all looked at each other, each face looking equally shocked. Rose who spoke up first, "So you are telling us that Lyra was abused from Mrs Malfoy, who is in fact not her true birth mother and that Mr Malfoy was under the effects of a spell or potion. The question remains though, how did he get out from the spell or potion and who is Lyra and Scorpius's real mother?" She knew this was what everyone was wondering, however, they all knew that the Malfoys like to keep themselves.

Draco kept his face hidden, and his voice was slightly muffled when he spoke, "I was at a meeting when I felt something burn me, then I got word from one of the house elves. I hurried home and found Lyra on the floor, I felt like a bucket of cold water had been thrown over me. Everything came back to me all at once, all the memories like a bucket of water hitting me. I was so wrong to treat the woman I had loved the way I did. Not only did I not protect my own daughter from being abused, but I also allowed someone to wipe my memory and make me think that she was my lover. I also taught my children the ideology that my grandfather had tried to teach me, the same ideology he taught to my parents. There is really no excuse for what I did and for allowing Tracy to do this too, but I do deeply apologise for it all. I am truly sorry, and I try to make it up to you until I die." Draco's voice cracked at the end, as he tried to keep his tears hidden, as he thought about disappointing his true love and their children. He had promised her long ago that he wouldn't let anyone do anything to harm her or their children and he failed that promise, big time. How would she ever forgive him?

Please give a warm awesome applause to Mrs. Haloona as she beta read. Another warm applause to an aesthetic that was done by safewordisdevilsnare. Much love to them both thank you. :) I also want to thank those who are following.


	25. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

All rights belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any characters. I also want to note the following to the readers. Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, died at the age of 16 when he tried his hand at making a Horcrux. There were no wars, Harry's parents are still alive. Bellatrix and all dark wizards are in Azkaban for crimes against the Wizarding community and the use of dark magic. Please note this also brings up the fact the Longbottoms are also alive too. Bellatrix didn't get to them as she and the following dark wizards: Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Bartemius Crouch Jr were in Azkaban at the time.

Lyra was in complete shock, she was trying to process everything that her father and grandparents had said, but it was totally jaw-dropping. She knew that some of the things he had said in the past were total bollocks, but something inside of her clicked. Everything her father had just said was right, she remembered her papa telling her that the Malfoy's didn't believe anything of the bullshit that the other members of the Sacred 28 Pureblood customs. The Malfoy's Family Crest, Sanctimonia Vincet Semper, meant that Purity will always conquer, but the meaning had changed when her father had gone to Hogwarts. Something had happened there that had turned the outlook of the entire Malfoy/Black family.

O_O_O_O

Hermione sat up quickly recognising the place as her old apartment, the one she had had before she'd started working at Tyrone's club. She pushed her hair away from her face and pulled it into a ponytail. When she looked up, she was surprised to see her old headmaster Dumbledore standing by the foot of her bed.

"Miss Granger, hello, I wish we were able to reconnect under different circumstances. Would you like a lemon drop?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Hermione looked at him like he had grown three heads, but she went ahead take a lemon drop and unrolled the candy before she popped it in her mouth. The lemony flavour of the candy made her mouth waterier.

She moved it around her mouth, "Professor, what are you doing here?"

"I am here to see you, Miss Granger, I have seen that you have been having trouble lately in your life. You have been fighting your entire life both in the Wizarding and Muggle World, and I understand your frustration. I know that you feel like all the pieces of your life have been scattered. Now Miss Granger, right now you need to gather your courage, don't forget you you were placed in Gryffindor for a reason. Look inside of you and remember who you are. Put the pieces together."

Hermione blinked away the drowsiness as she laid still in bed. She recognised the place as her old apartment before she was employed over at Tyrone. A shiver went down her arms as she felt a deja vu sensation go through her. She thought about her children, the ones that she had been told were lost. But her memories were right, she hadn't lost her children. She had honestly believed she had lost them when actually they had been kidnapped by Tracy and Marcus.

Anger filled her as she realized she needed to find those two and have them beg for mercy for all that they had taken from her and for all that they had done. With renewed energy, Hermione leapt out of bed. She went first to the shower to wipe away the grime she could feel on her skin. When she was finished, she went around her room looking for her things, as she looked, she recognized the trunk that held almost everything she had from the wizarding world.

Hermione sat on the floor in front of it and slowly opened the lid, she looked down at what she had stashed away all those years ago with her wand. She could feel a tingling of magic coming from a corner of the trunk, she slid her fingers and found a hidden slit, which she quickly opened. Her wand stared back at her, she hesitantly grabbed it, and as her fingers wrapped around the wood, she felt a rush of power up her arm. Everything inside of her clicked in place, she knew she was now back, but it could only be for a while as she still had a debt to pay for. She glanced quickly in the mirror as she left the room, automatically changing her appearance.

She quickly apparated to the main entrance of St. Mungo's, she knew which room Lyra was in, but she wanted to confirm it as she knew the necklace she had given her should have healed Lyra right away.

"She's in room 718, my dear,"

Turning around she went to the elevators where she waited for the doors to open. She started to nervously nibble on her bottom lip, she knew she had some explaining to do as to why she was there. She knew Lyra's father would be there along with his parents. She really didn't want to talk to them, she was still angry with him for putting her through the custody battle. Her eyes narrowed as she knew Malfoy had only done all of it just to make fun of her and to have the last laugh. Malfoy didn't care for her at all, he had lied and used her, made her look like a fool in front of her friends.

When the elevator stopped, she stepped out before giving a quick glance around noticing her surroundings. She walked forward to room 718 ignoring the nurse's station and the voice in her head that kept stating that there was no turning back. She put on her hand on the doorknob before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, summoning up every bit of courage and energy she could muster. She opened her eyes and pushed the door open, stepping in she found Lyra asleep and Rose reading a fashion magazine in the chair next to her bed. A quick glance informed her that they were on the only occupants. Rose placed her magazine down when she looked up to see who has entered the room.

"May I help you?"

Hermione ignored Rose walking to the opposite side of the bed and stared down at Lyra. "She is a mix of her father and me. I should have noticed that when I first met her at the bus shelter, but I was too busy wanting to get my next fix. Things would have been different if I wasn't such a coward. I guess back then I was just too overwhelmed and too exhausted from everyone pushing me away." She shook her head before pushing a lock of brown hair behind Lyra's ear.

"Rose, I want to be here for her. I want to tell her that I had thought that she and her brother were dead. I was taken away from them, then tortured immensely because I was in love with a man who had lied to me all those years. I used to be brave and strong, a true Gryffindor. I wasn't scared about anything, but when her father got hurt on that mission, it all changed. I don't know how but everything hit me like a train. He lost his memory and then started to call me a mudblood and countless other names. He then got back together with his ex-girlfriend, and they both wanted children. Oh, the children were so innocent of the entire thing." Hermione whispered, looking down at the necklace she had given to her Lyra last night.

"What is your plan now, are you going to stay or go back?" Rose asked as she looked at Hermione who was holding on to Lyra's hand.

"I want to stay here get to know my children and maybe beat up their father, but I can't. I have a debt to pay off, or they will look for me. They will hurt my loved ones, and I'll be buried 6 feet under. Please Rose, I need your help. I want you to give these to Scorpius and Lyra, they are fake galleons, and they can contact me through them if they want to meet up. Forgive me, Rose. I am not who I once was, I'll still be here when she needs me, but I do not want to be around in this world. Take care of them both especially Lyra." Hermione glanced at Rose then looked back her daughter giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Sweetie I love you, always remember that. Once I'm able to pay off my debt, I'll find you again. I promise you, my sweet girl." Hermione muttered as she gave another kiss and a squeeze to Lyra's hand.

When Hermione got up, she turned around and was shocked to find Draco standing in front of her. He looked the same way as he had when she had seen him in the hospital, all except for the bandages. Their eyes locked as they stared at each other, every memory involving them flickered quickly through Hermione's mind. Before Draco was able to say anything, Hermione reached up and smacked him hard across the face. Turning quickly, Hermione tried to escape, bumping Draco's shoulder on the way but he reached out and caught her arm turning her around. They stare silently at each other, neither willing to be the first to look away. Hermione saw his eyes glance at her lips as her eyes narrowed at him as she dared him. Not knowing their face was coming closer Draco lips landed on hers.

Please give a warm awesome applause to Mrs. Haloona as she beta read. Another warm applause to an aesthetic that was done by safewordisdevilsnare. Much love to them both thank you. :) I also want to thank those who are following.


End file.
